Wings Made of Dawn
by Ayla Skyrider
Summary: Following the events of Baten Kaitos, the world is forever changed after the fall of Malpercio. Amidst the turmoil of a struggling nation, Lyude emerges as a leader, only to find himself and his friends the targets of those intent on their destruction...
1. Prologue: A Sea of Memories

This is my first Baten Kaitos (translate: Lyude) fanfiction... I hope you enjoy it! It was originally posted on another site. Comments and constructive criticism are, as always, appreciated.

New note, Aug 9, 2010: I am the type of author who will leave stories alone for years, then come back and finish them. This is what has happened to this one. I have also gone back and edited several chapters, some to remove things I found ridiculous, others to make it in conformation with certain things in Origins. There is one chapter that is an exception to this, and I will note it when it comes up. So while the bulk of the story already posted is pretty much the same, there are a few details changed... the biggest of which is Lyude's parentage. But please keep in mind that I have not played Origins all the way through, and there may be some inaccuracies I don't know about.

In any case, enjoy!

* * *

"Cast light upon the darkened earth… Save those lost in despair. O Mighty Ocean, guide us as we journey through… the darkest pit of night…"

**Prologue: A Sea of Memories**

"Sir, your child has just come into the world. It is a son."

"That is why you called me here in the dead of night?"

"S-sir, I…"

"Who told you to summon me? Who told you I had a child?"

"A-ah… that is… she did…"

"Does anyone else know?"

"The midwife…"

"And if you value your life, no one else will know either. Having your tongue cut out will be the smallest of your worries if you breathe a word of this matter to anyone."

He shoved the soldier aside roughly, sending the man tumbling to the floor. Then he strode to the door, sweeping through it as it slid open to admit him. The midwife inside looked up in surprise and fear, her blood-stained hands shaking. A woman laid still on the crimson-drenched bed, the babe lying in her limp arms. A fire blazed in the wall beside the bed, filling the room with stifling heat.

For a moment they stood in roaring silence. Then he walked to stand by the bed, looming over the woman and the new-born child. As he gazed upon her, the faintest tender expression crossed his face for the first time. The midwife, noticing it, said, "She will live, sir. She is just tired, and sleeping."

At these words, the woman's eyes fluttered open. Her hair lay in damp strands across her face and pillow, matching the bloodstains on the rest of the sheets. The tender expression vanished from the man's face.

The child let out a small whimper as her movements woke him. The midwife dipped a small cloth in water and began to wipe at his small body. Already the boy had small tufts of hair, and it matched the stains on the bed.

Silently, the Imperial Commander regarded them both. There had been hope and love in the woman's eyes when they opened, but now those emotions dwindled to small sparks and died.

"He's healthy," she said softly. "Will you name him?"

The commander said nothing. Firelight from the blaze in the room flickered in his dark eyes, now carefully blank. The child opened his eyes, and the fire was caught within them.

"Lyude," he replied, not quite succeeding in hiding the mixture of contempt and sorrow in his voice.

"Lyude… meaning flame of sorrow? But-"

"He's not a minute old and he's already brought me enough shame to last me until I die," the commander said coldly. "His name is Lyude." Without another word, he strode out the door and was lost in the dark corridors. He never looked back.

Lyude gave a small whimper, and the woman cradled him, rocking the baby gently. "There, there. Your father's just a little upset. Perhaps… perhaps he'll see you later…"

The child hiccupped and fell soundly asleep in her arms.

* * *

"Lyude? Did you hear what I just said?"

Seven-year-old Lyude snapped his gaze away from the window and back to his stern-faced teacher. "Sorry, Almarde! It's just…" He trailed off shyly.

His teacher and nurse, Almarde, tried to look serious for a moment longer, but failed at the sight of his eager face, slightly red, and gentle flame-colored eyes, which held all the wonder of the world. A smile spread across her face.

"There, child. Just what were you looking at?"

"There's a bird outside the window! I've never seen one this close before!" He pointed out to the street, and Almarde followed his gaze. Sure enough, there was a large, scraggly bird out pecking at the smooth stone of the road. Lyude's whole face lit up at the sight.

"Almarde, what kind is it? They never come this close to the house!" he cried excitedly.

The nurse smiled at his enthusiasm. "It's a pigeon, dear. I'm surprised it has come this far into Mintaka. Perhaps it is looking for food."

"Can we feed it, Almarde?" asked Lyude pleadingly. "I bet it's hungry!"

"If you want to, we can-" she began. Suddenly a loud crack split the quiet air, and the pigeon leaped into the air wildly, starting with fright. A second crack rang out, and the bird did a pathetic back flip in midair before crashing to the pavement, its head bent at an odd angle. Its beady eyes were already glazed over.

"No!" cried Lyude, running outside. Almarde followed quickly, dreading what she knew was outside.

"Nice shot, Vallye," said a tall, fiery-haired young man approvingly. Beside him, a younger woman nodded, her flaming hair matching her brother's. She held out her Magnus, reverting the small sonic rifle she had used back into its card form, which she slipped in her pocket. "You need to aim a little higher, remember, and you'll hit your target on the first try."

She smirked. "I only wanted to rouse the bird, Skeed, to make a moving target more of a challenge." Her cold eyes roved over the young boy bending over the bird. "Oh, look. It's trouble and its nurse."

Skeed strode over to where Lyude knelt and kicked the bird's carcass away cruelly. "Get over it, Lyude. It was just a stupid pigeon."

"Yeah, that bird didn't have a prayer," added Vallye.

Their younger brother lifted his tear-stained face. "You killed it! What did it ever do to you?"

Vallye shrugged. "It was there."

This statement and the casual way in which she put it, as if the pigeon had been no more than a defective Magnus that she had disposed of, took Lyude aback. Unexpectedly, he felt anger, hot and bright, rising within him.

Almarde came up to the three of them. "Now, Lyude, Vallye, Skeed…"

"Keep your nose out of it, Almarde," said Vallye rudely.

Lyude's anger ignited at this insult to his nurse. "How could you? Almarde takes care of you! And that pigeon wasn't doing anything! You're a… a…" He struggled to find words as Vallye looked on, amused. "…A monster!" Lyude hurled at her. Vallye's face darkened.

"Look who's talking!" She laughed, but her eyes flashed. "I'm nothing compared to you. You're not even-"

"Vallye, enough!" said Almarde sharply over her last words. Vallye's stare would have burned ice. Without another word, she turned and marched off. Skeed smiled grimly.

"You're getting soft, little boy. Keep going the way you are and you'll never make it into the Imperial Army. Hold onto that anger," he added coolly, seeing Lyude flare up again. "It will get you further than your tears ever will." With that, he followed Vallye.

Lyude stood rooted to the spot. The rage drained away as he felt Almarde's hand on his shoulder, and he turned to sob into her arms.

"Almarde, why are they always so mean to me?" he sniffed. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, child. The fault is theirs." She looked sadly after Lyude's siblings' retreating backs. "There is nothing wrong with you."

Lyude pulled away suddenly and wiped his cheeks dry. "I don't… I want them to love me…" His voice suddenly trembled and Almarde reached out to him, but he pushed her arms away and stood firmly. "But I don't want to be like them. So I'll… I'll control my anger. I won't let it control me." His small frame stood resolute in the sudden gust of wind that swept the street. Almarde struggled between pride for his determination and sorrow for the way Skeed and Vallye had treated him.

Instead, she said quietly, "Let's go inside and finish the lesson."

Lyude nodded firmly and walked inside, head held high, back straight.

"Never forget that resolution, Lyude," Almarde whispered to the wind.

* * *

A warm breeze blew through the open window into the already-hot room. It brought no comfort to Lyude, now ten, who tossed and turned in his bed sheets, then threw them off and sat up with a soft sigh of disgust. It was no use. On this night, the hottest so far of the summer, he couldn't sleep.

He heard a noise, the quiet footsteps making their way outside his room towards the kitchen. He smiled faintly, wondering if Almarde was up too. He got out of bed and crossed the starlight-dappled floor silently, tiptoeing out the door and into the kitchen. He stopped in surprise at the woman in there.

It was Vallye, not Almarde.

She held a bowl in her hands and was just closing the cabinet. Vallye gave him a semi-friendly smile and put the bowl on the table.

"Just a midnight snack," she yawned. "Want some?"

Pleasantly surprised at her friendly, caring attitude, Lyude padded to the table and sat down. It was too dark to see what was in the bowl, but he dipped his finger in and tasted it. It was sweet, and he realized it was sugar.

"Is this the sugar bowl?" he asked his sister. She grinned wickedly and nodded. He started to push it away, however reluctantly. "Almarde says we shouldn't…"

"Aw, who cares," shrugged Vallye. She stole some from the bowl and shoved it back towards him. "She's asleep. C'mon, don't be such a goody-two-shoes." She handed him a spoon.

Lyude looked at her stern face, then hesitantly scooped out some sugar with the spoon and ate it. He saw her face relax into a not-quite smile of approval and tried, but failed, to mask his pleasure. The second spoonful followed the first a bit more quickly, and before he knew it the level of sugar in the bowl was considerably lower.

He felt energy and excitement coursing through him, and there was a broad smile on Vallye's face now. He was vaguely wondering what Almarde would think when she awoke in the morning to find the sugar bowl empty, but his sister's approval meant so much more to him. He decided he would risk his nurse's anger.

Suddenly, he bit down on something soft and chewy… and wriggling.

"Agh!" He spat out his mouthful in shock and disgust, and could see, from the moonlight on the table, two halves of a worm squirming feebly on the tabletop. Vallye was doubled over laughing, and from the kitchen, he could see Skeed in the doorway, trying and failing to hold in his mirth.

"Yu-yuck! You... you…" He felt anger rising in him, that terrible rage again, and stood up sharply from the chair, but stopped as he quashed his anger and a new feeling took its place. He groaned, pressed his hands to his stomach.

"I think… I think I'm going to be sick…" he moaned, and ran out of the kitchen, past Skeed's laughing face. He only just made it to the bathroom in time.

Bending over the toilet, saliva and vomit leaving a nauseating taste in his mouth, Lyude felt shame and humiliation enveloping him. How stupid he had been to think that, for a moment, Vallye actually cared about him! Sorrow brought tears to his eyes, mingling with the sweat on his face. He tried… tried so hard to win their love… and this was all he got.

Somehow, he'd explain to Almarde where half the sugar had gone. No, tell her the truth. He wouldn't lie and deceive her, not like Skeed and Vallye.

He splashed some cold water on his face and returned silently to bed after he was sure Skeed and Vallye were gone. His last thought before he went to bed was that he never wanted to touch any sugar again.

* * *

"Congratulations, Sir Lyude." The commander solemnly attached the colored stripe to the shoulder of Lyude's uniform, marking him an officer of the Imperial Army. He struggled to keep the happy smile off his face, to remain composed and disciplined, as a soldier should.

"Thank you, commander. This is an honor." Fifteen-year-old Lyude bowed elegantly as Almarde had taught him and waited for his commander's approval.

The officer gave him the ghost of a smile. "Dismissed."

Lyude saluted him formally, turned on his heel, and marched out of the room, the heels on his newly issued boots ringing authoritatively on the cold metal floor.

He hurried home as fast as he could without actually running and looking unseemly hasty. Upon arrival, he burst through the door and saw Almarde's hopeful face.

"I did it, Almarde. They've accepted me into the Imperial Army!"

"Oh. Lyude, I'm so proud of you!" Almarde hugged him tight, then stepped back to examine him. "What a handsome uniform! I've never seen its like."

"You think so?" Lyude couldn't keep the pleased grin off of his face. He absently straightened the already crisp collar and ran his finger over the stripe that marked him an officer.

"Oh, look, Lyude's gone and got himself a uniform," came a sneering voice from the doorway. "Maybe he's playing soldier?" Skeed smirked.

"Trying to imitate big brother and sister," Vallye said in a false, syrupy voice. "Isn't it cute?"

Lyude's heart sank. Somehow, he'd hoped, let himself think for just a minute, that this action would finally win their approval…

It was futile.

Almarde must have seen something of his feelings in his face, for she rounded on Skeed and Vallye. "Both of you should show some respect. Why, in a few years, he might be your superior!"

Lyude flushed at the look on his brother and sister's faces. Almarde meant well, but she was just making things worse.

Skeed noticed. "So you let Almarde speak for you?" he taunted. Lyude's nurse flushed as red as her charge.

Lyude could feel anger rising but kept a hard rein on it. He would not let himself be drawn into this confrontation. He wouldn't let Almarde get caught in it either.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, deliberately ignoring his siblings. "Almarde, please leave," he said quietly, calmly. "If they have something to say to me, they'll say it to me alone."

Almarde looked to be on the verge of refusing, but took a good look at his face. She sighed, squeezed his hand, and left the room.

"Oh, good," drawled Vallye after the nurse was gone. "Now what? We have a little heart-to-heart chat just like you always wanted? Give the twerp a special uniform and suddenly he thinks he can talk to his superiors."

Lyude stiffened slightly but remained silent. _I will stay composed. If I cannot earn approval… I can still be respectable._

"I want you to know, Lyude," said Skeed, with the air of one holding a dangerous explosive, "that it was not talent that got you into the army."

Lyude's composure cracked. "What… what did you say?"

Skeed smiled triumphantly. "Please. This family has an image to uphold. It would have been… less than stellar had even you not made it in. But now that you have…" He stepped forward so that he was less than an inch from Lyude. Lyude, being shorter, started fixedly at his chin. "We expect you not to embarrass us."

"The consequences are… unpleasant," added Vallye ominously.

Lyude could barely speak for the shame and anger choking his throat. He trembled slightly – out of fear? rage? he couldn't tell – as he replied, "I will not fail you."

"See that you don't," said Skeed shortly. In unison, the two turned and headed out of the room. Over her shoulder, Vallye called, "I'm looking forward to being the one who trains you." The door slid shut.

Lyude stood silently, fists clenched. He felt the familiar tears spring to his eyes and looked up at the ceiling to keep them from spilling out.

He would show them. He would be the best officer he could.

He would not fail them.

* * *

A shadow flew across the moon.

Far below, one light remained on in an otherwise darkened house. One window remained open among the other locked shutters, to let the moonlight and night breeze in.

A soft melody floated on the wind. Gentle notes whispered against the air as a stream does against its bank, creating quiet harmony and life. The tune, lilting and soft, was out of place in the mechanized city of Mintaka, belonged in the wilderness. The song spoke of water, the womb of the sea; waves lapping at the shoreline while the boundary between ocean and sky was lost in mist.

The shadow crossed the moon again.

The melody ended. Lyude sighed and put down the lyre he had been playing. Almarde had given it to him after he had been promoted. However, it had nearly been in an unfortunate accident when Skeed knocked it off the table. Lyude had dived and caught it in the nick of time, enduring his siblings' mirth at his expense.

Lyude stood, stretched limbs still sore and protesting after the day's practice and drills, and walked to the window. The night breeze blew his scarlet hair back, caressed his face as he looked up to the starry heavens. He could make out the shadow now as the moon shone down on it.

It was Vallye, soaring on mechanical winglets in place of real wings that the people of the Empire never used – or never had. As Lyude watched, she performed a spectacular aerial ballet: swooping, twisting, looping, and gliding effortlessly across the star-studded sky. He could understand her now, this desire to fly above everything else: cut all bonds with the earth; cast your fortune to the winds. See other places, explore the vault of heaven and roam free…

She must have seen him leaning out of the window, dressed only in a nightshirt, for her performance ended, and the bird winged to earth.

Hastily, he closed the window, put the lyre in its case and hid it behind its wall panel, where Skeed and Vallye couldn't find it, pulled his shirt off, hit the lights and scrambled into bed. He made his breathing even and quiet to look as if he were asleep.

Footsteps sounded outside and stopped at his door. Lyude breathed evenly, and eventually the footsteps retreated.

He could still see the image on the backs of his eyelids: a black bird, silhouetted against the moon, soaring free into the night.

* * *

"Keep an eye on him."

"Yes, sir."

Lyude kept his eyes on the boots of the soldier in front of him as he marched with the company down the dusty road. Dirt and silt kicked up from the ground whirled around the group, aided by the blustery wind, and sent many of the soldiers into fits of coughing. They could see nothing for miles around, just a dusty, desolate plain that magnified the sun's light shining down upon them. In full uniform and gear, the heat was nearly unbearable.

"Speaking out in front of Emperor Geldoblame?"

"I was there! Bold as you please, but the Emperor put him in his place."

Lyude's face burned, and he was grateful for the layer of dust and grit that hid the flush on his cheeks. He wasn't supposed to hear these whispers, but the wind that whirled around the squad picked up snatches of conversation and flung them at him, mocking his brashness and stupidity.

Lyude closed his eyes against the glare, saw the scene play out again before his eyes.

"Your Magnificence, the people of Azha are merely protesting against such harsh labor conditions!" Lyude had cried out against their orders.

The Emperor, Geldoblame, paused in his proclamations, displeased by the lone voice. Although his face was nearly hidden in rolls of fat and he waddled rather than walked, he still commanded an imposing presence, and Lyude felt his shock and anger dwindle away under those cold, pitiless eyes.

"What was that? Who gave you permission to grow a brain?" asked Geldoblame nastily.

"Uh… excuse me, your Magnificence…" Lyude lost the words that had burned in him a few moments ago, drowned in a flood of fear and embarrassment.

"Hmph!" Scornful, Geldoblame advanced, jowls quivering, towards Lyude. "Listen to me, boy. The people are my slaves, mere pawns in a game. If I desire a juicy slab of Torsina meat, they will find the animal and present it to me, whatever it takes!" Geldoblame was no looking at Lyude, but he could feel the penetrating gaze of the Emperor sweeping the room as Geldoblame raised his arms. "If I demand more money, they will toil on with no sleep whatsoever, and pay taxes as ordered. If I tell them to fight, every single one of them, man, woman, and child, if I so desire, will take up arms and fight to the bitter end. That is the sole purpose of existence for those mindless weaklings. It is the only reason I allow them to live." He turned a withering gaze on Lyude. "Fool!"

Lyude felt the hostile stares of everyone in the room burning into him. He made an indistinct sound, but no words came out. He bowed his head and backed up quietly into his ranks. They gave him more of a berth than usual. His humiliation pounded at the back of his head.

Instead, it was the sun doing the beating. Lyude opened his eyes and saw that they were nearly to the desert village of Azha. Not too far off, he could spy the grove of gigantic dead trees that the Azhans made their home in. They were likely still protesting, unaware of their impending doom.

A wave of dread swept through him. Azha was Almarde's village. What would she say if he came home with the blood of her family and friends on his hands?

He clenched his fists. He had worked so hard, training day and night, often with Vallye berating him, to earn his position. The work had paid off – because of his skills and marksmanship, he had been assigned to the Mad Wolf Unit: the most elite of all the Imperial forces. And now they were asking him to do something that went against everything he believed, contradicted the very core of his being. How much was he willing to sacrifice? How far would he go for acceptance, for status?

The wind whipped his crimson hair across his eyes suddenly and when his vision cleared, they were standing beneath the trees of Azha, dead twisted specters that stretched out to reach a sky they would never touch.

"All right, men, you have your orders – kill anyone who resists." Their commander scanned the unit, her eyes resting on Lyude a bit longer than they might have. "Commence Operation Sweep."

Each soldier armed his weapon and turned their sights on the small crowd that had begun to gather.

"Imperials!" An older man, worn with years of harsh labor and living, stepped forward. "Have you decided to negotiate?"

In answer, the commander opened fire. The man choked as a shower of crimson burst from his chest, and he toppled backwards, dead before he hit the ground.

The villagers screamed. Others drew their weapons and charged the Imperials, shouting angrily at this betrayal.

They didn't stand a chance.

Lyude stood as the soldiers fanned out around him, gunning down everything in their path. Branches, dry and withered from years of drought, quickly ignited into a hellish inferno. A child ran past him, crying, and he threw his weapon to the ground. The commander turned at the sound and saw the child running at her. She took careful aim.

"NO!" Lyude ran, closed the gap between them, and knocked the gun out of the way even as it fired. The child screamed. The shot buried itself in the ground a few feet from where he stood. Realizing he wasn't dead, the boy quickly picked himself up and ran away as fast as he could.

"Soldier, may I ask what you are dong?" his commander asked icily, gripping Lyude's fist like an iron vise. "You have a mission, and you are countermanding our orders."

Lyude stared into her emotionless, merciless eyes. He realized suddenly that she did not feel anything – would have felt nothing if she had shot that child. To her, they were just a job to be completed. And he was interfering.

The thought of heartless slaughter filled Lyude with rage. Using his free hand, he grabbed the barrel of her gun and jerked it out of her grasp before she could react. He swung it around to face her, and she stood silently, still grasping his wrist. Her dark hair shaded her eyes, but he had no doubt they were void of emotion.

The flames cracked around them, and still he stood, finger on the trigger. _Can't you shoot?_ he thought despairingly. _She will be responsible for many more deaths if you let her go…_

"I… I can't…" He let the gun fall. His commander took it back and brought out a length of rope. With this, she bound his hands.

"You are a liability to the mission and must remain outside Azha until Operation Sweep is complete. I will send someone to guard you. Outside the village, now." It was clear she considered this a waste of manpower.

Lyude hung his head as he was led away.

_Why… why couldn't I stop this?

* * *

_

"Dismissed."

Lyude was led silently from the room and shown to the gates. He walked home numbly, not feeling anything for fear of what might happen if he opened that door to his emotions.

As he entered his house, Almarde looked up from the table, fear and worry in her eyes. Seeing Lyude's stony face, she feared the worst.

He held papers clenched tightly in one fist. Slowly, he held them out to her and she took them. As she did so, she noticed that the colored stripe that had denoted his rank was gone.

Her hands shook slightly as she read the paper.

_"Officer Lyude, formerly of the Mad Wolf unit, has been granted the title of 'Ambassador' and will be assigned to assist with Imperial relations on the island of Diadem. He will be granted no military status and instead will serve in the diplomatic capacity as…"_

The letter went on for several more pages, filled with technicalities and legalities. Almarde looked up into Lyude's expressionless face.

"Ambassador, Lyude? Why, that's an honor! You'll be able to see the other islands just like you've always dreamed!"

"It's an exile," said Lyude quietly. "They don't want a mistake like me on their hands."

"Don't say that, Lyude!" admonished his old nurse. "That's Skeed and Vallye talking."

Lyude managed a weak grin at that, but it quickly faded. "I don't know why they didn't simply discharge me… this is much more expense-draining and time-consuming. I was supposed to be court-martialed. Instead, they took me to a small room below the palace, stripped me… of my rank, and gave me this assignment."

Almarde had been wondering as well. "I'm sure you're just too good for them to let you go, Lyude," she said kindly. "After all, you were a part of the Empire's special forces."

"Or maybe…" he began, but stopped, shaking his head. "Never mind. They've given me a day to pack my belongings. I leave at sunrise tomorrow."

"Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities to write me, or come back and visit," said Almarde brightly. "Or…" She trailed off at the look on Lyude's face. "What is it?"

He pointed to a line near the end of the orders. Puzzled, she read it.

_"Length of service time indeterminate."_

Almarde looked up in time to see Lyude's face crumble. "Oh, Lyude…"

He fell into her arms, and she held him close as his body shook with silent sobs. She could feel her own rising, but she blinked them down as she stroked his soft red hair. She had to be strong for him.

After a bit, Lyude pulled away, and his eyes were dry. The calm was back in his face, but it held still a hint of sadness. "I'll pack." He turned and headed to his room.

Neither Lyude nor Almarde slept that night. They both dreaded the morning.

Lyude rose punctually an hour before dawn, as he had while training in the army. Almarde had prepared his favorite breakfast, but he found that he had no appetite. Skeed and Vallye were absently. Lyude hadn't really expected them to say goodbye.

The horizon began to lighten, and Lyude stood, pushing away his uneaten rolls. Almarde smiled at him gently. "Your bags are by the door."

Together, they walked through the quiet streets of the sleeping Mintaka. There he could see an airship waiting to carry him to his assigned post. A shipmate took his luggage, and he turned to Almarde.

"I will miss you," he whispered as he drew her into a tight embrace. Almarde returned the hug, smoothing his beautiful hair one last time. A few that had commented on Lyude's flame-colored hair said that it reminded them of the sunset, scarlet rays sinking into twilight, heralding the coming of darkness. But Almarde had always seen the sunrise, the crimson joy of dawn, holding the promise of a new day to come.

The tears came now, spilling down her cheeks even as she smiled at him. Lyude's face broke into a genuine smile as he gently wiped the moisture away.

"Don't cry for me," he whispered. "I'll come back. I promise." He turned and boarded the airship, heading straight to the top deck. As the ship rose into the air, he faced her and waved while the sun broke over the edge of the world. Away the ship sped, carrying Lyude into a future that would change his life forever…


	2. Chapter 1: The New Ocean

**Chapter 1: The New Ocean**

Starlight sparkled on the waters of the stream flowing through Komo Mai, City of Flowers. Sounds of revelry and rejoicing could be heard from every corner of the city, and all the people were out dancing, singing, drinking, and eating, celebrating the defeat of the evil god Malpercio and the return of the lost Ocean. Huge tables loaded with food were set up in the middle of the marketplace, and even the great leaders, King Ladekahn, Queen Corellia, Duke Calbren, and Lord Roldolfo were joining in the festivities.

One man stood apart from the partying, just out of the circle of lights on the edge of the stream. He stared solemnly at the water, his reflection surprisingly clear against a backdrop of the moon and stars. The stream showed him a rather handsome young man of eighteen, with flaming red hair and eyes to match, decorated in a tight dark uniform with highly polished golden boots to complete the ensemble. There was a gentle air about him, weighted with care and hidden sorrow.

Lyude sighed and tossed a stone in the water, its ripples distorting and breaking up the reflection. He knew he should be happy, be celebrating with the rest, but thoughts of the days ahead worried him. His country, Alfard, was divided and leaderless, his family, dead or missing. Where would he go? What would become of tomorrow?

"Gotcha!" Arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and Lyude felt himself being lifted into the air. In shock, he kicked feebly, only to be given a gigantic squeeze. Gasping, he knew the identity of his "assailant."

"Gib… Gibari!" he panted upon being released, turning to face his grinning friend. "I… have to admit… you caught me there." He managed a grin, though he felt like his ribs had been sliced apart and put back together none too carefully.

Gibari laughed and clapped him on the back, sending the breath Lyude had just regained whooshing back out of him again. "Kalas isn't the only one entitled to a squeeze, kid! Turn that frown upside down – it's party time!"

Lyude coughed for breath for a moment, then straightened, smiling at his friend. Gibari was a huge man and easily towered above the slight Lyude. His girth was all muscle and he was surprisingly strong for a man in his thirties. His wild brown hair stuck straight up from his head, barely kept in check by a headband. Now Gibari was giving him a sly look, his brown eyes twinkling.

"I know that look… I know what you're thinkin'," he said confidentially.

Lyude looked surprised. "What?"

Gibari grinned. "You're thinkin', 'I'll wait until everyone else has stuffed themselves, then take whatever I want with no competition!'"

Lyude laughed. "That sounds more like you, Gibari."

His friend looked thoughtful for a moment. "True. But regardless…" He gripped Lyude by the shoulders and forcefully steered him through the party. Lyude had little say in the matter, for it was rather like being swept along by a wave, and could only smile helplessly.

"The rest of us are gathered… on the beach," Gibari informed him, trying out the new concept that the returning ocean had created. "You'll like it, kid. C'mon."

Outside Komo Mai, they plunged into a deep forest, and for a while, there was no sound but the crashing of Gibari through the undergrowth. Suddenly the trees opened up, and Lyude could see the others sitting on the sand of the newly formed beach, waving at them. "Lyude! Gibari! C'mon over here!"

As the pair walked toward the group, Lyude gazed, awestruck, upon the fabled Ocean. He had seen it from dragonback, but that was no substitute for seeing it here, on the very shores where the waves crashed against the rocks and rolled in across the sparkling white sand. Moonlight shone off the sea, creating a path of pure light upon the water that Lyude felt he could walk to the edge of the world on.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" sighed Xelha as he sat down. "Like silver glass."

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," murmured Lyude. Xelha smiled, her blonde hair framing her slight face as her kind hazel eyes twinkled.

"Glad you could join us, Lyude." Kalas, a lanky youth his age with blue hair and azure eyes and a penchant for trouble leaned back, one arm around Xelha. 'Even Savyna got here before you did."

A tall woman with dark hair and penetrating eyes laughed softly. Savyna had an air of dangerous grace about her, but now she was on her knees in the sand, attempting to roast some fresh beef. So far the meat had taken a distinct blackened hue.

"Uh, Savyna, I think that fits the definition of 'well done," pointed out Gibari with a grin. Savyna smiled ruefully and quickly took the meat off the fire, returning it to its Magnus.

"This cooking thing is harder than it looks," she admitted.

"That be why the Great Mizuti be not attempting to char food." A young girl, no more than fourteen, sat by the fire. Any hair she had was hidden beneath a large hat tied under her chin. Normally, she wore an unusual mask that was distinctly unattractive, but since the Earth had been cleansed of Malpercio's evil ravages, the air was safe to breathe, and consequently, she no longer needed it. "The Great Mizuti be planning grand adventures! Us heroes, we have so much to do!"

Everyone smiled at her enthusiasm. "Sounds like a plan, Mizuti!" laughed Kalas. He looked around at the group. "So… what are the rest of us going to do now that the world's saved?"

Xelha sighed as she leaned against Kalas, warm in his embrace. "I have to go back to Wazn to see how it's doing. Kalas will come with me." The blue-haired youth grinned.

"I dunno," Gibari shrugged, relaxing against a rock. "Probably go help with repairs to Nashira, Diadem."

"Would you go back to the Knights?" asked Kalas curiously.

Gibari was silent for a while. "…When this is over, I'll tell you."

"Over?" laughed Kalas. "Gibari, it is over, isn't it?" Realized what he's said, he quickly added, "I mean, with Malpercio and all. C'mon, Gibari."

Gibari's face had taken on a stony cast, but now he relaxed and laughed, a little forcedly. "Over, kid? This adventure's just begun."

The rest of the group contemplated this for a while. The only sound was the gently rushing of waves on the shore. Savyna interrupted their thoughts to hand them each a baked apple.

"Here, try this," she offered tentatively. Lyude bit into his warm apple and felt a mushy sweetness spread through his mouth. He smiled in pleasure.

"Not bad, Savyna!" The rest murmured their agreement, and a rare smile bloomed on Savyna's normally severe face.

"By the way, Savyna…" Gibari spoke through a mouthful of apple. "You haven't told us what your plans are."

"I'm going to stay in Anuenue," said Savyna. "They have some of the best cooks around… I can learn from them." Her eyes sparkled. "Besides, I promised Mayfee I would help her find some blossoms from the Celestial Tree."

"You wouldn't go back to Alfard?" asked Lyude, slightly surprised.

Savyna closed her eyes and shook her head. "No… there's no need. All my debts are paid." No one pressed her further.

Kalas turned to Lyude, finishing the last of his sweet apple. "You're being awfully quiet, Lyude," he teased, poking the young soldier's ribs. "What do you want to do now?"

"Go back to Alfard. Help my nation to recover. But…" Lyude hesitated.

"But what?" asked Xelha gently.

"I'm afraid… I'm afraid they won't…" He felt silly to be spilling out one of his deepest fears, but they were all looking intently at him. He took a deep breath and finished, "I'm afraid they won't accept me back. After all, I have helped to destroy their leader and their soldiers, betrayed my army, interfered with affairs of the Empire, and…"

"Saved them – and the world – from eminent destruction," interjected Xelha softly. "Only that."

Lyude blushed slightly and looked down at the sand. "But… everything else…"

"Was done out of love for your country. Only that," repeated Xelha, smiling.

"C'mon, Lyude, you think they'll be mad at ya?" scoffed Gibari. "They'll be turnin' out in the streets to see ya!"

"The Great Mizuti knows that Lyude will be receiving a hero's welcome!" added Mizuti. "People far and wide be coming to cheer for you!"

Lyude finally smiled, a grin that lit up his whole face and set his scarlet eyes aglow. "Thank you. I hope that is so."

Kalas looked out at the ocean and yawned widely. "I don't know about the rest of you, but all that partying is more tiring than fighting Malpercio and Melodia! I'm ready to hit the hay."

There was a general murmur of assent around the fire-lit circle. Gibari stood and stomped on the fire, dousing it quickly. The others stood and stretched, turning to wander down the beach and then into the forest, back towards the still-lively city of Komo Mai.

Lyude turned to look at the ocean one last time before he plunged into the trees. The moon was setting, its tip resting on the edge of the horizon so it appeared to be floating on the water. Its silver trail blazed on the surface of the sea, and Lyude almost felt like running upon the path of that beautiful ocean and touching the moon.

He shook his head absently at such fanciful thoughts, and turned his back on the ocean, headed into the forest, leaving the rolling waves behind.


	3. Chapter 2: A Hero's Welcome

**Chapter 2: A Hero's Welcome**

That night, Lyude could not sleep.

Naturally a light sleeper, he tossed and turned until a crash of thunder sent him straight up, sitting and looking around before he realized it was a storm and not gunfire. Kalas mumbled something and yanked the covers away from Lyude as he rolled over in the bed they shared. Gibari, who had taken the other due to the fact that neither of them could fit with him, was on his back, his snoring attempting to rival the thunderclaps.

It was useless to try to go back to sleep now.

Softly, Lyude crept out of bed, bare feet making no sound on the carpeted floor. He pulled on a shirt for decency over his briefs and walked to the window. Lightning flashed in the dark sky overhead, but it was not raining. At the next flash, he saw the silhouette of someone out on the balcony. It was slight and slender, so it couldn't be a guard, suited in bulky armor.

One of the girls? Their room did join this same balcony. Mindful of that, he pulled on a loose pair of pants and walked outside.

As soon as he let go of the door, a sudden gust of wind slammed it shut with some much force Lyude feared it would wake the others. A quick check showed the two still sound asleep. They probably wouldn't wake for anything less than imminent divine destruction, thought Lyude wryly as he walked towards the person on the balcony. When he saw who it was, he nearly stopped in surprise.

Savyna stood, wrapped in a blue shift, facing the oncoming storm with a sense of anticipation. Lyude walked up quietly beside her, unsure if he was interrupting or not.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked her. A clap of thunder nearly drowned out his words, and he couldn't tell if she had heard him. She didn't answer.

He was just about to repeat his question when she replied, "I came out to watch the storm come in."

She looked up at the pitch-black sky, illuminated only by flashes of jagged lightning. "I heard thunder, and went outside. I saw the clouds swallow the moon and stars until there was no light left. Only darkness. But light still flashes in the black, streaks of lightning. Still… it is a terrible light, destructive." She glanced at him. "I know that must sound odd…"

"No. To me… it makes perfect sense." He felt a splash of water on his upturned face, and then another. Soon the air was full of fat raindrops deluging the earth below with fury. Lightning rent the sky, the wind screamed, and thunder cracked the air in two. The storm whipped about the two soaked figures, insignificant against such a powerful force of nature. Their puny castle might stand for a few centuries, but the storm was there before it and would be there long after any trace of it had been washed away.

"Shouldn't we go inside?" yelled Lyude over the thunder and wind.

Savyna stood hypnotized by the fury of the storm. Then she blinked and shook her head as if coming out of a trance. She looked down to realize how wet she was.

"Yes… yes, we should." She turned and walked off towards the girls' room. The wind carried her last words to him. "Good night, Lyude."

With a bit more haste, Lyude ran indoors, the wind shutting the door behind him. In here, the thunder was muffled and the thrill and fright of the storm faded. He realized he was soaked to the bone and shivered.

"Lyude?" mumbled Kalas. "Where are you? The bed's empty."

"Over here," Lyude whispered. "J-just got up to t-take a walk."

As lightning flashed, Kalas eyed Lyude's trembling form sleepily. "Some walk," he yawned, turning over. "Just don't get the bed wet." He went back to sleep.

Lyude sighed and hurried off to find a towel and dry clothes.

* * *

Lyude rose early, despite having next to no sleep, to find dawn's pearly light gracing the horizon. It was an old Imperial habit of his that he had never been able to kick. If he rose too much later, he would be sluggish and slow during the day.

He dressed quietly, pulling on his customary scarlet and black uniform with its gloves and polished golden boots. Breakfast would not be for a bit yet, but he could use this opportunity to walk outside and collect his thoughts.

On the balcony, he could see the sun beginning to rise. It was still a little disorienting to see the clouds so far above him instead of below and around the land like they used to be in the sky.

Instead, a green world greeted him, fresh and gleaming from the rain of last night. Below the city slumbered, and farther out the ocean lapped gently against the new shore. He could see other lands beyond the ocean, and just over the horizon, he imagined his homeland, greeting the same golden dawn. More people would be up at this hour, soldiers making rounds or helping with repairs. How would the people like their new world? Would they see the returned ocean as a blessing, a new land to explore? Or would they see it as a curse, cutting them off from the sky and the rest of the land?

Until he returned, he could not say for sure.

The wind blew from the east, brought the scent of the ocean to him. He inhaled deeply of the sea breeze to smell its salt and water and life, new life that flourished in the depths of the mother ocean. Whatever others might say, he knew the ocean was truly the best thing that had ever happened to the world.

The sun was well above the horizon now, and he turned back to the castle. To his surprise, he found both Kalas' and Gibari's beds empty. Smiling wryly, he realized there was only one thing that could have enticed the two out of their beds.

"Hey, Lyude, you'd better hurry up! In a few minutes, there won't be anything left!" called Gibari as Lyude entered the room his friends were dining in. Lyude laughed and pulled up a chair.

The six friends enjoyed a leisurely breakfast and sat around afterwards chatting idly. None of them wanted to be the first to leave.

Gradually, a silence grew around the table. The quiet itself, however, was not uncomfortable. It was the silence of companionship, of those who have shared enough pain and joy to make words unnecessary. Lyude felt it wrap around him and realized he was himself in a way he had never been able to be with anyone, except these people. They had all seen him in his worst moments, and helped him to his best. He could only hope he had done as much for them. He knew that part of the clenching in his stomach that came when he thought of the return to Alfard was not just anxiety over his homecoming. It was also their imminent separation. Would there ever be others who understood him like they did? Would he even see them again?

Savyna sat with her hands clasped in front of her, for once her eyes not darting about to automatically assess the room, its occupants. She knew them all already, could feel them sitting near her even if she did not meet their eyes. Something inside her had shifted from the day she had met these people, and been swept up into events larger than herself. It was only with them that she had begun to realize what she was looking for, what she needed. And it was only with them that she had realized the burdens she carried, and even begun to believe she had the strength to continue with them. Even if they did not know everything, they trusted her. Perhaps with that... she could begin to trust herself.

A contented grin made its lazy way on to Gibari's face as he looked over folded hands at the people who had become his closest friends. They weren't perfect, any of them - crazy, reckless, overcaring, cold, or driven - and he was glad. Sometimes their flaws made them fight all the harder for what was right and good. And he was proud to be with them, proud to be their friend. Of all the people he'd known over the years, they were some of the few he truly wanted to see happy. And he hoped that could come. But for some, he knew, it might be a long time in coming.

Mizuti's thoughts darted like fishes through clear water. Now that the Ocean was back, there was so much to explore and do. Her mind roamed over the possibilities, but one thought kept drawing her back to this room, to these people. The adventures she envisioned might not include them. And as eager as she was to run out into the world, the thought of their absence brought sadness to her heart. They were strange, sometimes, and she couldn't understand why they insisted on so much responsibility. But she supposed that came with being heroes, and they'd grow up one day and have fun. Besides, they'd never be too far apart, she hoped.

Kalas felt Xelha's hand in his beneath the table, and he squeezed it gently. He hadn't believed he could be this happy again... not since Fee's death. For the first time, he was no longer driven to his next action, his next thought with trying desperately to avenge Fee and Gramps, to cling to the shreds of happiness he remembered from his past. Here, with her, and with everyone, he could create a future. Even after he'd betrayed them and tried to kill all of them, they still wanted him back. Still liked him, still loved him. He could feel complete again, even if Fee was no longer by his side. Instead... he looked over, and his eyes found golden hair, brown eyes, and a gentle smile.

Xelha smiled at the joy in Kalas' eyes, a joy that mirrored her own. She had thought she could not have it - not his love, not any of these friends - when she carried the Ocean within her. But the sea had returned her to the people that she loved, and they surrounded her now. An overwhelming gratitude filled her, for their trust and faith, their friendship and love - in following her, in rescuing Kalas, in fighting against Malpercio. She was unworthy of it, but she knew, with all of them, that it didn't matter. And even if they were soon to be parted, she knew in her heart that they would meet again.

The silence quivered with their thoughts and touched them all. At last, Mizuti stood.

"The day be wearing on! The Great Mizuti has many things to attend to. It be sad to say goodbye… but not quite so sad. Good friends be forever!"

Everyone smiled at this. "Bye, Mizuti!" Kalas waved. "Be sure to come back and tell us all about your adventures!"

The others said their goodbyes, and Mizuti beamed. "Well, the Great Mizuti be off! Farewell!" She floated away out the door.

"If it is late, I think I should be going, too," said Savyna, rising. "Mayfee is expecting me. But I'll be around Anuenue if you ever need me." After a chorus of goodbyes, she left, followed soon by Gibari.

"Diadem's gonna need me now rather than later," he grinned, but there was a note of sorrow in his voice. "Keep out of trouble, now. Especially you, kid." He gave Kalas one last gigantic squeeze, and then he was gone.

Lyude sighed. "I suppose I should catch an airship out before they all leave." He stood, and Kalas and Xelha followed suit.

"The last one left a while ago, I think. How about you ride the White Dragon and we drop you off on our way to Wazn?" Xelha suggested.

Lyude smiled at her kindness. "Thank you, I would appreciate that."

Together the three took their leave and scrambled on the back of Xelha's dragon, waiting patiently outside Komo Mai. Soon they were airborne once more. Lyude reveled in the feel of the air across his face as he had in the sky. Unconsciously, he began to hum a tune – a tune he'd played long ago as a child.

_Shadows across the moon…_

He realized what he was thinking of and stopped. Glancing and Xelha and Kalas, he was relieved to see neither of them had heard him over the wind. His thoughts turned uneasy. What kind of greeting awaiting him back home…? He suddenly wished the dragon wasn't carrying them towards Alfard quite so fast. He wanted the flight to last forever.

All too soon, it ended. Lyude's stomach clenched as the White Dragon landed gracefully outside the city of Mintaka, a little into the desert.

He dismounted, looking at Kalas and Xelha longingly. They grinned and waved at him.

"Don't worry, Lyude! I think you'll be just fine! Farewell!" called Xelha.

"If you need us, you know where to go!" yelled Kalas. With a single beat of the dragon's wings, they were airborne, and with another beat, they were high in the sky. A few more and they were gone.

Lyude turned towards Mintaka and steeled himself. Whatever happened, he would be strong. He would accept fate.

He was prepared for anything but what awaited him.

The people of Mintaka had seen the enormous White Dragon fly in from the sky. Many were milling about in the streets, uncertain as to what this portended. But when Lyude entered the city, they caught sight of him immediately.

"Look!"

"It's him!"

"No, mom, really! Come here!"

"It's the Imperial soldier! What was his name?"

"Lyude, you moron."

"Of course!"

"Lyude…"

"Lyude!"

Whispers and murmurs followed him as he walked, erect, through the streets. He had no doubt they planned some sort of arrest, or were on their way to get the soldiers, but he intended to try to get to his house.

The crowds made no attempt to hinder him; indeed, they parted almost reverently before him. Their behavior puzzled Lyude, made him hesitate as he approached his house. Finally, he turned around to face them.

There was silence for a moment, when only the clicks and whirs of background machinery could be heard. Then…

"Lyude!" someone called.

"Lyude!" The cry was taken up. All at once the crowd broke out into a rousing cheer, screaming his name, applauding and stamping their feet. Lyude was taken sharply aback and could find no words to say, could only stand there dumbstruck as the people he'd thought had hated and abandoned him yelled his name with wild abandon.

There was movement, and two people shoved their way to the front of the mob. Lyude's amazement grew as Ayme and Folon approached him, both wearing grins.

"Why so surprised?" Ayme yelled at him over the cheers. "You're a hero on all five islands, Lyude! One of the six who defeated Malpercio!"

"I… I am?" Lyude asked faintly. He wasn't sure what to make of all this.

Folon snorted, but with good humor. "Clueless, as usual! At least acknowledge them." He grinned, looking more like an evil clown than he usually did, with his vivid-colored blue and red hair, pale face, and swaggering style of walking.

Hesitantly, Lyude turned to the crowd. Acknowledge them? He hadn't the faintest clue how to handle this. Shyly, he raised one hand and gave a little wave. The crowd cheered even louder, if possible.

"Sir Lyude! Mr. Lyude, sir!" A little girl dodged through the people, between their legs with expert ease, and came to a halt in front of him.

"Scalla!" exclaimed Lyude with pleasure, relieved to find a familiar face. The crowd quieted as he lowered his hand and bent down to talk to her. "What brings you here?" He could feel the eyes of everyone on him, and he began turning red.

"Lyude, someone wants… oops! I forgot!" She stood straight, a serious look on her face, and saluted him. Lyude smiled at that.

"Scalla, you don't have to do that. I'm just Lyude, remember?"

Scalla shrugged. "That's what mom told me to do, 'cause you're a hero and everything. But anyway, someone wants you to come down to the hospital they set up in the city. I forget her name… but she says there's someone who wants to see you."

"Oh, that's right," said Ayme. "We'll handle the crowd for now, but you'll have to talk to them sooner or later. Scalla, show Lyude to the hospital."

"Right!" Scalla seized his hand and dragged him through the crowd, which parted reverently before him. Everywhere he looked, people smiled at him, murmured his name, asked for his goodwill. He was in a dreamlike daze, for it all seemed like a wonderful dream.

The dream lasted at least until he reached the hospital.

Scalla led him inside and ran ahead, then came back with a pretty brown-haired nurse in tow. "Hey, Lyude, this is the lady that sent me. She'll show you!" She grinned, saluted him again, and walked out. The nurse smiled at him.

"Sir Lyude, I'm Lycoris. Please follow me." Turning around, she walked down the corridor. Lyude followed after her.

She turned a corner and opened a door on the left. Upon entering, Lyude found he was in a small ward, with gray-curtained beds on either side of the room. Lycoris led him to one and drew aside the curtain. The bed's occupant sat up upon their approach, blinking in the sudden light, and Lyude took a sharp breath.

His brother, Skeed, one side of his forehead wrapped in bandages, stared straight at him. At first, his eyes were blank, but then recognition flared in them and some unidentifiable emotion crossed his face.

The nurse looked slightly uncomfortable at the brothers' silence. "Well, I'll just… leave you two here," she said, smiling hesitantly and backing off. Neither noticed her absence.

At last, Skeed managed, "Lyude?" At the same time, Lyude blurted out, "Skeed?"

Then Skeed did something he had never done before. He laughed.

He had laughed before, but not like this. This time he was not laughing at his brother. He was laughing to be alive, to be able to see another dawn, and – had he known it – to see his brother alive again.

Lyude was totally unprepared for this sort of reaction and thought Skeed was laughing at him. He looked down at the floor, far too used to this sort of thing.

Skeed noticed his brother's reaction and stopped laughing. "Lyude," he asked after a moment. Then he paused, as if unsure how to phrase his question. "What's… wrong?"

Lyude looked up, hardly daring to believe his ears. He saw the concerned look on Skeed's face and his heart leaped in his chest, but his head held it down. _It was like this before when I thought he cared about me,_ he thought bitterly.

"Nothing," he replied tonelessly. "Are you injured?"

Skeed saw the faint flash of hope in his brother's eyes before they darkened. He realized then that Lyude didn't trust him. And why should he, after years of abuse, taunts, and put-downs? Looking back now, he saw how hard his brother had worked to win his approval in spite of his scorn. He saw himself as Lyude did – unreachable, arrogant, hurtful – but still his brother.

For the first time in his life, he felt shame.

"Are you injured badly?" asked Lyude again, a note of concern entering his voice.

Skeed looked up at him, touched the bandages on his own forehead. "This? This is nothing. A mere scratch from fighting off the demons that came from Cor Hydrae. They say I will be free to go in a few days."

"That is well, then. And our sister?" continued Lyude.

Skeed did not reply. A silence fell.

Despite everything he hated about Vallye, Lyude's chest constricted. "Vallye… she's not…"

Skeed's voice was flat. "A few days ago, we were both carried in from the battlefield, having sustained injuries in combat. She was much more seriously wounded than I. A little while after we were brought in, we both lapsed into comas. I came out of mine. She…" His voice cracked ever so slightly. "…Did not."

Lyude took a step backwards in shock and nearly fell into the bed behind him, just barely catching himself.

_She did not survive._

"Are you certain?" he asked in a choked voice, even though he knew the answer already.

"I assure you, Lyude, this is no joke," said Skeed, a flash of anger and frustration darkening his words. "I know you don't trust me, but I would never…"

"I know!" cried Lyude, startling both himself and Skeed with his sudden intensity. He bowed his head so that his flame-colored hair hung over his face, hiding it. "I know."

Skeed regarded him. "Why do you care? She treated you terribly."

"Because…" whispered Lyude. "She was my sister."

Skeed considered this, taken aback by the depth of the young Imperial's emotions. "Yes… I suppose she was, brother."

Lyude looked up, and Skeed could see tears shining unshed in his brother's eyes. "Skeed… you've never called me brother before. Not once."

An uncertain smile crossed Skeed's face. "Then… I guess you might… get used to it."

For the first time, in response to what Skeed had said, a genuine smile bloomed on Lyude's face. Not fear, rage, or sorrow, but true happiness.

"Brother… you know… I've always… loved…" Lyude whispered, trembling. Skeed reached out tentatively, and Lyude embraced him, hugging him gently. Skeed felt something wet stain his shoulder, and he knew his brother was crying.

For once, he did not say a word.


	4. Chapter 3: The New Leader of Alfard

**Chapter 3: The New Leader of Alfard**

As Lyude left the ward, the nurse met him outside.

"Is everything all right?" she asked kindly.

Lyude smiled as he tried to recall her name. Ah, yes… Lycoris. "Yes, it is. Thank you, Miss Lycoris," he said, bowing politely. "I was wondering… could you tell me where the graveyard is?"

Lycoris appeared flustered. "Of course, Sir Lyude, but… please, don't do that."

Lyude looked surprised. "Do what?"

"Bow! Sir Lyude, you bow to no one."

These words vibrated throughout his whole being, shook him to the core. For a while he could say nothing for fear of betraying his feelings. The nurse waited patiently until he spoke again.

"Please… show me to the graveyard."

"Of course, sir. This way." She inclined her head respectfully and dropped a curtsy, then turned around and led the way out. Lyude sighed and followed. Would everyone be this… this reverent? He felt awkward and uncomfortable. First the crowds, then Skeed, and now this… it was overwhelming.

"Here, sir. The graveyard is out back. I'll see to it that no one disturbs you." Lycoris gestured and began to curtsy again, but Lyude held a hand up to stop her, embarrassed.

"Please don't, Miss Lycoris. There's no need for formalities."

"If you wish, Sir-"

"And please, call me Lyude. Just Lyude." He smiled.

"Ah, all right, s- I mean, yes, Lyude." She blushed and gave him a small smile. "I'll be off then." She caught herself to stop a curtsy and walked away.

Lyude almost laughed out loud at the irony of the situation. Most of the people in Mintaka had treated him like scum, and now they were bowing and scraping to him. They had welcomed him back after he'd betrayed them and killed some of their own soldiers.

He didn't feel worthy.

His footsteps took him near the center of the graveyard. His golden boots and scarlet-and-black uniform seemed bright and out of place in contrast to the somber gray tombstones. A freshly fug grave, earth newly turned, caught his eye, and he walked over to read the headstone.

_Commander Vallye, officer in the Imperial Army, leader of Airborne Division 16. May her soul soar as high as she did in life and find peace._

Lyude ran his hands gently over the finely carved stone. His fingers traced the inscription and the carvings of wings and soldiers on the sides. Unbidden, tears sprang to his eyes. He blinked, but a single drop, a solitary shining star, dropped onto the tombstone with a quiet splash.

"Farewell, Vallye," he whispered to the earth, stroking the dirt down. "I never got a chance to tell you… how much I still loved you." He stood up, brushing the soil from his knees, and walked slowly off.

He spent a time searching before he found the one he wanted. The grave was in the corner of the graveyard, its marker barely big enough to be seen. There was only one word carved into it, and Lyude had to brush off dry earth to see it:

ALMARDE

Lyude bowed his head. His eyes were dry now – he had no more tears left. Only an aching void in his soul, left empty, one that could never really be filled again.

"I'm so sorry, Almarde," he told the grass waving gently around the marker. "That bullet was meant for me. Sometimes I think… it is me who should be down there, and you here, alive to see the new Ocean and the defeat of evil. Oh, Almarde, you would love the ocean." He smiled as he recalled the sound of the waves, the smell of the sea, the light sparkling on the water. "It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I want… I want so much for you to see it…" His voice broke and he halted, waited to compose himself.

"Please forgive Skeed and Vallye," he continued after a while. "I know now they really do love me… I think the Emperor controlled them as he did me. But now, Almarde, the Emperor is dead… gone forever. Alfard is free. You can rest in peace."

The wind whistled through the grass, seemed to be saying something. Lyude listened hard as the grass rustled in the breeze.

_I love you, child._

Lyude smiled and gazed at the clear blue sky. "I love you too, Almarde. I know… you're always with me."

* * *

When Lyude returned from the graveyard, there was a boy waiting for him.

"Sir Lyude?" the boy asked respectfully. Lyude gazed at him, trying to remember where he'd seen the lad before. He looked so familiar…

The boy squirmed under his scrutiny. "I-I'm Panaway, sir. You might remember me from Mintaka… I… um…" His voice trailed off, and he looked at the ground in embarrassment. "I wanted to, um, apologize."

Suddenly Lyude remembered where he's seen Panaway. He was the boy who had so imperiously insulted his friends their first time in Alfard, when they were searching for the last End Magnus. Oddly, the thought made him smile. Panaway thought he was laughing at him.

"I'm sorry… sir… I shouldn't have been so, um, rude… and-"

Lyude put a hand up to stop him, still smiling. "Don't worry about it, Panaway."

The boy brightened. "Really?"

"Yep."

Panaway smiled, his face lighting up. The effect was pleasant – he looked kinder and much less spoiled. "Okay, sir!"

"And call me Lyude."

"No problem, Lyude." Panaway thought a moment. "I'm supposed to tell you to come to Imperial Headquarters. Those guys – Ayme and Folon – are waiting for you. Oh, and the nurse wants to give you a checkup. Something about making sure you're healthy after coming back from fighting Malpercio."

Lyude grinned. "I'll be right there." He followed Panaway out of the city and towards the shining palace that was the headquarters of the Imperial Army.

* * *

"Glad you finally made it," drawled Folon as Lyude walked into the planning chamber. Besides Ayme and Folon, there were several other Imperial officers there. Lyude recognized Admiral Bagnost (the soldiers jokingly called him "Old Bags"), who oversaw most of the elite units. Bagnost was an older man, still quite fit, but his black beard was peppered with gray and white, and his hair had mostly gone to silver. His dark eyes were still fiercely intelligent and aware of everything around him. Lyude saw also Commander Davies (formerly Lieutenant, at least when Lyude had known him), who had been part of the Mad Wolf unit. Davies was a slender man, with dirty blonde hair, twinkling blue eyes, and a mischievous grin. He was surprised to see they'd promoted Davies. Last he'd known him, the man had been a hothead, lively and irrepressible, but hardly command material. Davies started to rise from his chair, but cast a glance at the other admirals and captains, who were not making any moves. Awkwardly, he tried to disguise this as shifting for a more comfortable position and coughed embarrassedly. Catching Lyude's eye, he rolled his eyes in a meaningful way at the Imperial top brass. They didn't seem to notice or, if they did, pretended not to.

"Ambassador Lyude," began Admiral Bagnost formally. His eyes were cold, and Lyude felt his heart sink. He knew it had been too good to be true. Here was the punishment he'd been waiting for.

"We have been informed of your actions outside Alfard, including treason, murder of Imperial soldiers, destruction of Imperial property, assassination of His Eminence Emperor Geldoblame, and murder of Malpercio. And direct disobedience of orders," he added, almost as an afterthought. Those dark eyes held a chill unrivaled by the fiercest winter storm.

Lyude waited for the hammer's blow to fall.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No, sir." His voice was clear and steady.

"Then it seems we have no choice." Admiral Bagnost looked down at a piece of paper in front of him. "By order of the High Command of the Imperial Army, Ambassador Lyude is to be reinstated into the ranks of the Imperial Army, pardoned his crimes, and given decoration such as befitting his status as war hero."

Lyude's jaw dropped before he could help himself. Davies winked at him, and Admiral Bagnost's eyes twinkled suddenly.

"You didn't think we'd prosecute you after you saved the world, did you, my boy?" the admiral asked kindly, chuckling slightly.

"I… I don't know what to say," said Lyude incredulously.

"I think a 'thank you' will do," Ayme told him.

"Oh! Thank you very much, sirs. I am forgetting my manners." He stood up and bowed low to his superiors. As he did so, he noticed that the rest of the commanders were still stony-faced.

"There is one other thing," said Bagnost.

"Yes, sir?"

"We will not be able to get out of headquarters unless you speak to the crowd around the gates." Smiling slightly, he gestured to the security screen in front of him. Puzzled, Lyude walked over and peered at it.

A large group of people milled about the entrance, chatting excitedly and watching the doors, which were guarded by several soldiers. There was no violence, however, just people waiting.

Waiting for him.

"I guess you'll just have to go out there, _Commander_." Folon grinned wickedly. "I don't know about you, but I'd appreciate being able to reach Mintaka again."

"Then… then I will. Admiral." Lyude saluted his superiors, trying and failing to hide his astonishment at his new title, and took his leave. He left the room, his head spinning with the enormousness of it all. Too much. Too much, all at once.

But it was wonderful.

As he approached the doors, Lyude hesitated for a moment. What on earth would he say to these people? What did they want?

There was nothing to do but find out.

He stepped through the door, and the sunlight blinded him. A moment later, the accompanying cheers deafened him as well. When he was able to see, he scanned the crowd. Most of these people he knew from one time or another – there was Scalla and her mother, there was Panaway – and… were those Azhans he saw?

Lyude raised a hand, and the crowd fell silent at once. Suddenly he realized he would have to speak, and he had no idea how to begin.

"Fellow citizens of the Empire-" No! That sounded stupid. Quickly he changed it. "-People of Alfard. This is… such an honor for you to gather here for me. I don't – I don't deserve your trust and your worship." He bowed his head. At these words, a shabbily dressed man stepped forward from the crowd. He took a beaten and weatherworn leather hat off his head and bowed to him. Lyude realized he was from Azha, and he noted with pleasure the respect the Mintakans – far better clothed – gave him.

"Sir Lyude," the man began. "Only a while ago, I could not be here. Azhans and Imperials have a distrust of one another, and we are not accepted by Mintakans." Grudging nods from the crowd followed this. The man looked directly at Lyude, and there was happiness in his deep, gentle brown eyes. "But when you overthrew Geldoblame and Malpercio, things began to change. Everything was chaos, but we bonded together to survive. It was no longer Azha or Mintaka or Imperial – just Alfard." A rousing cheer came at these words. "Sir Lyude, you have unified Alfard. That is why we want you to be the new Emperor." He knelt, and slowly, the rest of the crowd knelt, some more quickly than others.

"W-what?" Lyude was so shocked, he began stammering. "No! No, please." They looked up at him. "I couldn't possibly…" He stopped. Suddenly an idea came to him, and he smiled. This was perfect. "Thank you for your gracious invitation, but I don't want to be Emperor." Murmurs rose, and he held up a hand to silence them. "I don't want you to give me absolute power over everyone. For that is what Emperor Geldoblame had, and look where it led Alfard." He gazed steadily at them. "A few benefited while many more suffered." The Azhans nodded knowledgably. A few Mintakans looked uncomfortable.

"That is why I propose we abolish the office of Emperor and set up a new system of leadership, one in which everyone has a say." People began to stare in wonder. Lyude's voice gained conviction. "No longer will the government be allowed to do with its citizens as it pleases! There, people will be able to trust their government to serve their needs and interests instead of its own! The needs of the many will rule, rather than the needs of the few."

There was stunned silence for a moment. The Azhan who had spoken before rose again. "Then, Sir Lyude, my vote goes to you." He began clapping his hands.

Soon other joined in, then all at once the entire crowd was on its feet, clapping loudly, but not cheering. The looks in their eyes said it all.

Lyude bowed his head to hide his face, suddenly overcome with emotion. Xelha and the others had been right. For once, he could do this.

* * *

The council of Imperial leaders watched the entire thing through the security screens. Most wore dark frowns on their faces. Only Folon, Ayme, and Davies were grinning.

"Well, Admiral," Folon drawled. "He's got the support of Alfard. What are you going to do know?"

Admiral Bagnost's frown disappeared, and he looked contemplative. "Give them what they want."

A thin and wiry commander, Commander Ikarin, objected darkly. "Rule like this can only lead to anarchy."

"On the contrary," began Davies heatedly. "The people will cooperate because they know that if they do, they will benefit! You graybeards are just afraid that…"

"Thank you, Davies, that will be all," said Bagnost sharply. "You are dismissed."

Davies glowered at him for a moment. Bagnost stared back mildly, and Davies dropped his gaze, saluted, and exited the room.

"In answer to your concern, Ikarin… it is entirely possible," said Bagnost thoughtfully. "But I believe we should proceed. Long ago, if you look back in the history books before the Emperors of Alfard, you will find that rulers once held the title of Speaker. Lyude shall hereby be known as the Voice of Alfard, Speaker of the Empire."

He listened to the voices outside, and smiled slightly. "They will probably call him the Red Flame of Alfard, to the White Flame of Diadem. He is young. You will not find the job difficult."

The other commanders stared at him dubiously. Admiral Bagnost raised his eyebrows, and one by one they stood, bowed, and filed out. Behind Bagnost, the last out were Folon and Ayme.

"What kind of chance do you reckon Lyude stands?" whispered Ayme.

Folon laughed. "A lot more than these geezers seem to think he does…"


	5. Chapter 4: Lost Wings and Gunshots

**Chapter 4: Lost Wings and Gunshots**

As Lyude walked quietly back to his house, it was nearly midnight. He paused a moment at his doorway too look up at the stars. He knew being a few thousand feet lower on the ground made no difference to the cosmos, but the entire night sky seemed much bigger. The stars, once just out of reach, were now distant, untouchable, on the farthest shore of the universe. The sky was a vast, uncrossable ocean; he had once known its depths and ridden its currents, but now it seemed a distant memory. Yet his heart could not let him forget the feel of the clouds kissing his upturned face gently or the feel of the wind between his wings.

Wait. His winglets. He'd never flown on real wings like so many had, but instead used a poor mechanical substitute. None from the Empire had Wings of the Heart, or at least, most never used them. Lyude remembered trying to fly when he was younger. He'd seen a visitor from Mira fly briefly from the airship she'd taken to the ground. Seven-year-old Lyude had been enchanted. That same day he'd jumped off his bed trying to bring out his wings. He'd even begun to jump off the bridge in town, but Vallye, alarmed and annoyed, had stopped him. She had explained winglets to him and demonstrated with her own pair. Lyude knew she loved to fly, but she would never let him use hers. He didn't dare ask Skeed.

Now no one had wings. When the islands fell from the sky and the ocean returned, Wings of the Heart had vanished. Perhaps it was because the power of the End Magnus had failed. Or maybe it was because they no longer needed them now that they had the earth again. No one knew.

Lyude did wish though, that just once, he had been able to fly on wings of his own.

Turning his gaze from the heavens, he entered his silent, dark home. His computer terminal was blinking quietly. After he turned on a light, he sat down and checked it. There were several messages for him, some from the Imperial Army, and some from others he knew. There was one from Skeed saying that he'd be home in two days. Lyude was surprised and touched that he'd cared enough to write. Smiling, he opened the next message. It was from the nurse at the hospital, reminding him to stop by when he could. He felt faintly guilty that he'd forgotten all about it, but it couldn't be helped.

The rest were all official communiqués from the army, welcoming him back, going through official procedure. He was about to turn off the computer when he noticed one message at the very bottom. It was the oldest, so it had been left on the end. Curious, he looked at the sender.

_To: AmbLyude, Diadem_

_From: CmdrVallye, Div16, Alfard _

He stopped reading, his heart in his throat. He checked the send date. It was from a week or so ago – after they had defeated Geldoblame, but before they had beaten Malpercio.

_So she was still alive._ A feeling rose – disappointment? sadness? – but he pushed it down and continued reading. It was very short.

_Maybe you'll never get this. Maybe this terminal will be destroyed and this message lost. Maybe you'll be dead before you can return. Whatever happens, though, I just want to say one thing._

_I'm sorry._

Lyude sat silently, his face bathed in cool white light from the terminal's screen. His face was blank, but his cheek shone wetly.

Slowly, he reached and turned the computer off. With another command, the house lights went out and he was alone in the darkness. Quietly, he undressed and climbed into bed, the same bed he'd slept in for sixteen years earlier. He didn't go to sleep, though. He stared at the ceiling, lost somewhere in the shadows.

"Thank you, Vallye," he whispered to the ceiling, to the sky. "I know."

* * *

Five hours later, Lyude arose feeling refreshed. It was not quite dawn, but the horizon hinted at morning, blushing red, pink, and orange. After a brief shower, he noticed the message light on the computer blinking while he dressed. Who had sent him a message between midnight and now? When he had finished tugging into place his golden boots and adjusting his black and scarlet uniform (the Empire offered its soldiers automatic dressers, but Lyude shunned those machines, shuddering at the thought), he sat down to check.

It was a short message from Admiral Bagnost, summoning him to a meeting at 0900 hours. The admiral said nothing of its purpose and the missive was short. It was 0600 now, so Lyude had plenty of time to prepare and attend to other business.

Almost as an afterthought, he looked for Vallye's message in the place his old messages were kept. He had half a thought to save it, or print it out somehow, and keep it in a secret place. To his surprise, he couldn't find the message. There was no trace of it in the system.

_Must've deleted it by accident,_ he thought regretfully. He did not need it, though. There were other things to take care of. The time for grieving was past.

He decided to head straight for the hospital to get his checkup over with. He was sure there was nothing wrong, so it shouldn't take that long.

A male doctor greeted him as he entered. "Sir Lyude, the nurse is waiting for you. Follow my aide to the examining room, and I'll see you after she's done with the physical." A young boy, probably a few years younger than Lyude, stepped out from behind the doctor. He had dirty blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Sir Lyude, I'm Draven. Please follow me."

Obediently, Lyude followed him to a nearby room, where he met the nurse inside. He was not surprised to see that it was Lycoris. She gave him a smile. "Please, sit down, Lyude."

Draven bowed and left. Lyude sat down on the examining table as Lycoris shut the door. For a brief moment, he studied her intently, wanting to become as familiar with the citizens of Alfard as possible. Her thick brown hair came down just below her shoulders, and her hazel eyes sparkled in the light as they turned towards him. She wasn't delicate – in fact, she was sturdily built, but so slender and full of grace that sometimes she looked like a dancer. Her hands, too, were steady but not quite smooth from years of labor. He saw old calluses fading on her hands, and he guessed that she was from Azha.

"Did you come here from Azha?" he asked as she rolled up the sleeve of his uniform (he had taken off the jacket and shoulder rings) to take his blood pressure. She looked startled.

"How did you know?" Lycoris replied, blushing slightly. Deftly, she took and recorded his blood pressure, her work seemingly not affected by her discomposure.

Lyude smiled. "Your hands are the hands of a former worker. And Lycoris is an unusual name in Mintaka."

A slight smile returned to her face. "It means twilight. Please, if you wouldn't mind opening the collar of your shirt."

Lyude was startled until he realized she held a stethoscope and meant to listen to his heart. "Ah… I… of course." He loosened the collar, a faint blush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

Lycoris saw his discomfort and apologized. "I am sorry. The only thing you will feel is the stethoscope, and it will be cold." Indeed, the metal was cold, but that was not what made him feel awkward. The nurse's face was friendly, though, so he bore it in silence. She listened to a place further down, then on his back.

"You've never used your wings, have you?" she asked, a note of sadness in her voice.

It was Lyude's turn to be startled and blush slightly. "How-how did you know that?"

"Normally, there is some slight scarring on the back of anyone who had ever had Wings of the Heart. But your back is smooth. Not unlike all Mintakans and Imperials."

Lyude heard, or rather, didn't hear, what was missing. "What about Azhans?"

"There are… a few who discovered the freedom of the skies," she admitted. Lyude didn't need to look at her back to tell she had been one of them.

"You don't know what you've missed," she said quietly, dabbing his arm and preparing a needle. "If even these few people are any indication, a lot of people miss having wings. Even if they have the earth and ocean returned to them, they still long for the sky." Lyude could hear the restrained anguish in her voice. They he flinched as the needle pricked his skin. She quickly injected its contents and it was done.

"Because the sky symbolizes freedom?" he asked her, trying not to rub the spot she'd injected. He wasn't fond of needles.

"You could say that," she responded quietly. She looked at him intently for a moment, and even though she was smiling, her hazel eyes were wells of sadness that reflected the same pain – but from a different source – in his own heart. Then she dropped her gaze.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to burden you, Sir Lyude. Your physical is complete. You are in perfect health. Doctor Laetkos will see you momentarily." She started out the door.

"Nurse Lycoris," Lyude said. She paused. "Didn't I tell you not to call me 'sir'?"

She smiled, a genuine smile that lit up her face. Then she was gone, and the door closed behind her.

It took the doctor only a few minutes to come. It was the same cheery man who had greeted him when he entered. "Sir Lyude! Doctor Laetkos. A pleasure to meet Alfard's biggest hero in person." He grinned widely. Lyude took a liking to his open and friendly demeanor.

"It is likewise a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Laetkos." The two shook hands, and the doctor examined him.

"You certainly seem to be fighting fit!" exclaimed the doctor when he was done. "A pleasure to see such a healthy young man, especially one who saved the world." He smiled jovially and clapped Lyude on the back firmly. Lyude staggered forward a bit.

"You're not… related to Gibari, are you?" he asked lightly, trying to get his breath back.

"Who?" After Lyude explained, Dr. Laetkos laughed. "No, sir! Although I wouldn't mind meeting such a fine friend as you have described! Well, that's all for your examination. I pronounce you fit for duty." He shook Lyude's hand again. "Good luck, Sir Lyude." He grinned as Lyude walked out the door.

Lyude checked the time and was surprised to find that it was 0830 hours. If he planned to make it on time, he had better hurry.

He arrived at the palace of Alfard ten minutes before the meeting was scheduled. Hurrying up to the council chamber, he found most of the Imperial High Command already there. The only ones missing were Davies, Folon, and Ayme.

Five minutes later, Admiral Bagnost began the meeting. "Welcome, Sir Lyude. Let us begin by paying our respects to Commander Smith, who died of injuries sustained in battle with Malpercio's minions." There was a moment of silence. Then Bagnost continued.

"Commanders Folon and Ayme regret that they are unable to attend this meeting. Commander Davies reports that he is indisposed."

Lyude missed his friends. He was alone, then, in a room full of the Empire's highest brass, most of who had supported his demotion.

"We are here together to discuss the future of the leadership of Alfard," Bagnost declared. "Ordinarily the highest-ranking officer would rise to Emperor, but there has been debate, and, upon recommendation, consideration of other candidates similarly, if not better, qualified." His gaze passed over Lyude as he said this. "After discussion and casting of ballots, the Imperial High Command has decided to appoint Commander Lyude as the new leader of Alfard."

Lyude froze. Leader of Alfard. Not Emperor. Leader. Even though he had vaguely, in the back of his mind, expected something like this (at least after his speech), nothing could prepare him for the shock of hearing it announced.

"Commander Lyude's new title will be Speaker of Alfard, Voice of the Empire." Bagnost's eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled. "Congratulations, Speaker."

"Admiral Bagnost, I-I…" Lyude paused to regain control. "Thank you, sir."

"Your official inauguration will take place tonight," Bagnost continued. "At that time, officials will be appointed to guide you, and you may elect members to…"

"Tonight?" Lyude burst out without thinking. Bagnost paused and cocked an eyebrow at him. Lyude flushed slightly but decided to remain firm. After all they had just appointed him Speaker of Alfard. "Why so soon?"

"Alfard needs a leader now, Speaker, not tomorrow," Bagnost responded, allowing the ghost of a smile to cross his face to show that he took no offense at the interruption. Then he continued, "At the inauguration, you may appoint member to any positions in government that you see fit. The High Command and other high-ranking officers will be present to note your choices-"

"One moment, please," interrupted Lyude, a bit more politely this time. Admiral Bagnost's stare was a little frostier than before. "Only Imperial officers present? What about the citizens of Alfard?"

"This is an inauguration, not a coronation ball," responded Bagnost irritably.

"If they are to have a say in their government, it seems to follow that they have a say in the election of their leader and government members."

"Do you think you don't have the popular support of the people of Alfard?" asked Bagnost pointedly.

"Of course not, but…"

"Then there is no need to invite them to participate in that which they have already decided." The tone in Bagnost's voice said clearly that this was the end of the argument. "Speaker, wait until you are official before you begin to second-guess your commanders."

Lyude decided against pushing Bagnost any further, although he was surprised by the display of temper. Then he realized Bagnost wasn't the only commander who was dour-faced. Commander Ikarin, along with several others, was silent and dark. Lyude guessed Admiral Bagnost might be trying to persuade some others who had difficulty accepting a leader who wasn't Emperor, and his petulance was not helping. He sat quietly and listened to the rest of Bagnost's speech. He had only to wait until tonight, after all.

* * *

Nervously, Lyude tugged and straightened his tie for the hundredth time. Fortunately, no one was in the hall to see his fussing. After the meeting, Bagnost had apologized for his irritability, but he had also stood firm on his position not to allow common folk.

"Speaker, even this is pressing it. There are a few who still care more about their own wealth and power than the well being of their mother nation. I am not one of them, but since this decision must be unanimous, I have had to make some compromises."

"I understand, sir," said Lyude reluctantly. Admiral Bagnost allowed a small smile to cross his features. His peppered beard twitched.

"Speaker, give those graybeards a wake-up call once you're official," he'd confided quietly. "There won't be much they can do then."

So here he was, in the hall outside the throne room, chafing in his dress uniform (so many frills!) and waiting for the admiral to finish the opening speech and signal him in. He realized he was fiddling with his tie again and dropped his hands, sternly admonishing himself. He was supposed to be listening. Bagnost's voice floated faintly through the door.

"…And now, please recognize the Voice of Alfard."

Lyude jumped ever so slightly, composed himself, and entered. There was polite applause from most, cheering from a few who knew him well. Davies was there, along with Folon, Ayme, and all of the Imperial Army's commanding officers. Despite his nervousness, he couldn't help a small smile.

His steps took him to the throne where Bagnost stood. The admiral was coolly at attention, but his eyes twinkled warmly. From a box resting on the throne's arm, he drew a shining metal pin fixed in a blood-red ribbon. The pin was in the shape of a golden flame.

"From now on," Admiral Bagnost pronounced solemnly, after the applause had died down, "you shall be the Speaker of Alfard. You are the voice of us all, Speaker Lyude. Do you swear, by whatever ties you to this mortal earth, to defend Alfard in war and support her in peace, to guide her through turmoil and see her in prosperity, to uphold the rights of every citizen of Alfard and her Empire until death, or something stronger, release you from your duty?"

Lyude thought of Almarde. He thought of Vallye and Skeed and the others who had pushed him away but then brought him back when he least expected it. Of all those who had died for a truly good cause, fighting Malpercio's evil. Of those whose lives Geldoblame or his whims had destroyed, who struggled to pick up the shattered pieces and go on pretending it didn't matter. Would he die for these people, _his_ people?

Absolutely.

There was conviction in Lyude's voice as he spoke. "I do so solemnly swear."

"Then ever after may the gods bless you and Alfard," Bagnost finished.

_What is left of them,_ thought Lyude.

The room broke into tumultuous applause.

Lyude turned to face the assembled ranks, seeing their hope, their fear, their anticipation, and their dread of his leadership. He might not be able to persuade them right away, but he would work hard for them. After betraying his country and receiving such a welcome, it was the least he could do.

For a moment, he turned his gaze to the vaulted ceiling and beyond that, the heavens.

_If any gods still living are listening,_ he prayed silently, _let me be good for my country.

* * *

_

It was some weeks later that he lay in bed, exhausted. The day had been trying. He had negotiated a difficult trade agreement with Diadem. King Ladekahn, while trusting Lyude's leadership, was wary of some of his subordinates (especially Ayme) and had not at first been easy to reach an agreement with. But once he was assured of their good intentions, the rest of the deal had gone well. By then the sun had nearly set and they had just enough fuel for the airships to reach Alfard by midnight.

Tired as he was, though, he couldn't sleep. He lay quietly and closed his eyes, but something hung in the back of his mind, bothering him. He could not remember what it was.

Soft footsteps sounded against the stone pavement outside his window – they were muffled, as if whoever it was did not want to be heard. Lyude was instantly alert, but kept his eyes closed and his breathing even. His Magnus were in his coat pocket, which was draped over the chair several feet from the bed. If he was quick, he could grab them…

There came a slight sliding sound, and then a whoosh and a quiet thump. Lyude guessed someone had jumped in the window. The soft footsteps came closer. When they halted at his bed, Lyude tensed. Then he heard the unmistakable click of the cocking of a gun.

Suddenly, he rolled out of bed away from the assailant and towards the chair, throwing the sheets in the general direction of his attacker. The gunshot was thunderous as the bullet buried itself in his pillow where he head had been a split second before. He fell to the floor, rolled to come up next to the chair, and grabbed blindly for his coat. Already the assassin was throwing off the sheets and taking aim. Lyude felt the Magnus in the pocket beneath his finger and drew one out at random, flinging it as his attacker as the assassin fired again.

The bullet shattered the magna essence of a carved wooden dog. The assassin laughed as Lyude realized he hadn't cleaned out his deck in a good while. Desperately, he drew another. The gun went off with a searing retort, and white-hot pain blossomed in his right shoulder, the arm holding the Magnus. He screamed as he felt bone shatter, staggered back as another bullet slammed into him just below his ribcage, fell to the floor even as his attack took shape. A large sonic rifle lay on the ground beside him, but he couldn't move his arm to reach it. Weakly, he tried to reach across with his left hand, but a lightning lance of agony shot through his shoulder and his world went black for a few seconds.

A boot, well worn with travel, stomped down on the barrel of his rifle. There was a crack as the metal broke. Dizzily, half-blinded with pain and trying to stay conscious, Lyude found himself staring at the dark muzzle of an Imperial rifle.

"I can't miss this time," the assassin hissed.

"Neither can I," came a voice. The assassin's head snapped up, just in time to see the blast of light that knocked him off his feet.

"HELL'S GATE!" screamed Skeed, fury lighting his normally cold brown eyes. He held out a Magnus towards the crumpled assassin, struggling to get up from the wreckage of the table he had crashed into.

A moaning sound filled the room, and skeletal hands clutched at the attacker. He screamed in terror, his hood falling back to reveal a panic-stricken man. An eerie red light surrounded him, and the floor cracked open to reveal an abyss below, running red with fire and echoing the cries of tortured souls. The assassin was dragged down, screaming, and the floor closed over him. It sealed shut and was whole as if there had never been a fissure leading to eternal torment in it.

Skeed ran to his brother, the fell light fading from his eyes. "Lyude! Brother! Darn it, don't die on me! Alfard needs you alive!" More softly, he whispered, "_I_ need you alive…"

By now lights were flooding the city, and Skeed glimpsed Imperial soldiers running towards the house to find the source of the gunfire. He ran to the door and opened it.

"The Speaker is mortally injured!" he yelled. "If you don't get him to the hospital, he's going to die!"

Lyude lay still on the floor, but he was conscious – barely. He could still hear the cries of the tortured dead, and they seemed to be coming nearer.

_Coming for me…_ he thought hazily. _How appropriate. I am not yet redeemed, it seems… I'm sorry I won't see you again now, Almarde…_

"Just hang on, sir, we're getting you."

They've come for me…

"Quickly now! Before he bleeds to death!"

So they want to torture me even now, give me hope at life before I die…

"He's conscious, sir, but I don't think he has any idea who we are or where he is."

The world was a haze of colors and sound, all blended together into some hellish nightmare. He saw faces and demons, some dead and some living, all shouting at him to stay, to leave, to live, to die, until their voices built up into a cacophony of sound and bright light seared him and darkness engulfed him and everything hurt and he screamed for it all to go away.

Finally, the ocean covered him, and he drifted gently in its depths, hearing the waves that sent him into sweet slumber.

* * *

"Lyude? Lyude, are you awake?"

Almarde?

"Lyude, please, open your eyes if you can hear me."

Oh, Almarde, I've missed you so…

He opened his eyes. It was not Almarde that was holding his had so gently, but the nurse, Lycoris. Lyude blinked. He looked around. He lay in a bed in a plain hospital ward. His right arm was wrapped in bandages and he could not move it. His crimson eyes moved back to Lycoris' hazel ones.

"What… why am I here?" he asked hesitantly, fumbling for words. It felt like he hadn't spoken in years, and his tongue was thick and dry.

Lycoris handed him a drink of water. He drank the entire thing gratefully.

"You don't remember, Lyude? You were… attacked, three days ago."

"At…attacked… three days ago?" Lyude didn't know what she was talking about. Then memories hit him, so hard and fast that he gasped with their intensity and tensed so suddenly Lycoris cried out in pain.

"Lyude, my hand!" Lyude let her go abruptly and reddened.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…" Lyude began. Lycoris smiled slightly, massaging her hand.

"It's all right," she said quietly. "Do you remember now?"

Lyude bowed his head. "I do… some of it. Someone came in through my window. I pretended to be asleep, then rolled out of bed and went for my Magnus. He shot my first one, a dud. I didn't have time for another attack… and then… he shot me… it's all a blur." He put a hand to his head. "There were demons all around… and people shouting… but it was an Imperial rifle." He looked up. "I remember. The assassin used an Imperial rifle."

Lycoris looked shocked. "T-that can't be!"

"It's the only thing I remember clearly after that."

"Your brother Skeed… killed the assassin," said Lycoris gravely. "Whatever Magnus he used, it left no trace. But Skeed says he saw the face of your attacker before he killed him. It was no one he knew."

"Skeed… saved me?" asked Lyude faintly.

"He was sleeping in the next room and heard the shots."

Lyude smiled gently. "Well, what do you know…"

Lycoris looked at him curiously. "Something unusual about that?"

"You could say that."

She shook her head. "In any case, you should rest more. You only stopped screaming in your sleep yesterday." She headed to turn out the lights.

"Lycoris…" She stopped.

"What?"

"Why can't I move my arm?"

Suddenly, a look of great sadness filled her eyes. She didn't answer.

Lyude felt a sudden cold dread. "Will I ever… be able to use it again?"

"I… I don't know." She walked over and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Please rest. I'll see you in the morning." She turned away quickly before he could see her tears.

It was only when she left that Lyude realized how much she reminded him of Almarde.


	6. Ch 5: Knight, Cook, Adventurer, Queen

**Chapter 5: Knight, Cook, Adventurer, Queen**

Gibari wiped the sweat off his face as he finished hauling the enormous block of stone into place. The Knight hanging in the scaffolding above flashed him a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, Gibari! Go talk to the commander to see if he's got anything else!"

"This is too much like bein' back in the knighthood," grumbled Gibari good-naturedly, his face shining with sweat. "All work and no play!"

The knight, shirtless with long pants and equally sweaty, laughed. "You can always swing up here and we'll give you fun!"

"I think I'll leave that to you, Cadron," grinned the fisherman-turned-laborer, and headed back inside the castle of Elnath. Almost immediately after the big man had returned to Diadem, he had been "recruited" by its knights to help with restoration and general management. Gibari had refused every desk job they'd offered him, not wanting to get bogged down in bureaucratic affairs. Instead, he lent his strength where it was needed, particularly in rebuilding King Ladekahn's castle, which had been severely damaged in the earlier Imperial assault and later demonic siege of Malpercio's minions. Now Diadem and Alfard were on fair terms. Gibari was pleased but not surprised to see that they'd elected his old friend Lyude as their new leader, or Speaker, or whatever fancy name they'd called it. He had seen Lyude just yesterday when he'd come to Diadem personally to negotiate a trade agreement, and the kid seemed to be doing great, even if he was a little tired. Gibari hadn't heard from any of the others, but he assumed they were doing just fine.

"Sun getting to you, or are you telling me you're done?" came a light-hearted jab to his right. Gibari turned to see the head of the Diadem Knights walking towards him.

Gibari scoffed. "Fightin' Malpercio was hotter than this, Gavin! Give me what you've got, sir."

Commander Gavin clapped him on the back. "Well, I do have a job that requires agility and guile, not to mention a sense of diplomacy and tact."

Gibari looked around. "If I see someone matchin' that description, I'll be sure to tell you."

The commander laughed. "I need you to go persuade the head cook that it's lunchtime and the men need their food brought to them."

Gibari nodded gravely. "Without a doubt, your trust is wisely placed. I'm your man."

"Good luck with this most serious mission, Gibari. And…" The head Knight leaned a little closer and dropped his voice. "We wouldn't mind if we had your help a little more permanently."

Gibari's joking manner faded. "You know my answer, sir."

"I do." The commander sighed. "Yet I try my best to persuade you. You made a fine Knight, if you don't mind my saying. And I think that if she were here, she would want…"

"I don't really care," said Gibari abruptly. "If you'll excuse me, I have a mission to carry out here."

Gavin watched him leave. Beneath the jovial exterior, he knew that Gibari hid a great deal, from himself as well as others. He just wished there were some way that he could make Gibari see that he had done nothing wrong.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Gibari walked through the streets of Sheliak. Although it was not quite quiet, the city had settled down from the afternoon bustle. Most bars were still open even if some shops had closed.

A rattling sound caught his attention. A hunchbacked ragged old man leaned against a nearby building, shaking a cup that clinked with only a few coins. A cloth swathed his eyes, and a cane lay at his feet.

"Please, help a blind man," he said, holding out the cup to a spot a few feet to the left of Gibari. "I have nothing. I need food."

Gibari felt bad for the man, guessing some minion of Malpercio's had destroyed whatever life he once had. He dug in his pocket for change and came up with several gold pieces. He dropped them into the beggar's mug.

Excitedly the beggar felt them. "Ah, sir, you have given an old man enough to survive another day. You have my undying gratitude."

"Ah, it's nothin'. You're welcome." Gibari started to turn away, but the old man said, "Please, kind sir, allow me to give you something. I am blind and have no more use for it, but perhaps a sighted man such as yourself would like it." He picked up his cane and hobbled towards a little alley. Curious, Gibari followed. The beggar led him deeper into the alley until he could not see its entrance and it was dark in the twilight and shadows of the two buildings.

"Uh, sir?" asked Gibari, slightly nervous. "It's all right. You don't have to go to all this trouble…"

"Oh, it's no trouble." The "blind" beggar stopped and turned to him, pointing his cane at him. Too late, Gibari realized it was a gun. "No trouble at all…"

He fired.

Gibari threw himself to the side, drawing a defensive Magnus as he did so. He felt the bullet impact the helm that materialized around his head, but it did not penetrate his skull the way the "beggar" had obviously intended it to.

The would-be assassin cursed, aimed, and fired again. This time Gibari was prepared. He blocked this shot with an armor Magnus he possessed, and then drew out his attacking card. A wicked-looking black oar appeared in his hands.

"Shoot this!" he yelled as he swung it solidly into the assassin's head. The man's eyes bugged and rolled up into his head. He dropped to the ground.

Gibari stepped on his "cane," breaking the gun in two. He returned the oar to its Magnus and hauled the beggar to his feet, slapping him until he came to.

"What the hell do you mean, trying to kill me?" he shouted.

The old man stared defiantly back at him, looking as serious as he could when he was dangling in the air, held by the collar of his tattered black shirt. "We are the Silent Wings! And even if I have failed, the others have surely succeeded." Suddenly he withdrew a Magnus from his sleeve, and a dagger came to his hand. He slashed at Gibari, and the big man yelled and hurled him against the wall. The beggar was surprisingly agile, for he twisted so that his feet were towards the wall. He rebounded up towards the sky. Gibari expected him to fall, but suddenly wings blossomed from beneath the old man's shirt, and he flew away into the clouds. Something drifted down into the alley as he disappeared.

Gibari cursed and put a hand to his right forearm, which was bleeding from the dagger cut. He had been stupid enough not to search the assassin for any other Magnus before dealing with him. He should have dragged him out of the ally where others could see and gotten help. The hunch on the man's back must have been winglets, and his cane… Gibari picked it up. It was cleverly disguised so that one might think it was just a gnarled stick, but it was clearly of Imperial design. Combine that and the winglets…

These Silent Wings, whoever they were, must be from Alfard.

Or was that only what they wanted him to think? Gibari picked up the thing the assassin had dropped. It was a mask that looked like the old man's face. Of course. A real beggar wouldn't lead him back into an alley. Such an obvious ploy, and he had very nearly fallen for it.

What about the "others" the assassin spoke of? Gibari felt a sudden surge of fear as he realized his friends were likely in danger. King Ladekahn had to know, and so did Kalas and the others, now.

Gibari headed out of the dark alley at a near run, still carrying the broken cane and mask, and hoped it wasn't already too late.

* * *

"You're wielding that spoon like it's a sword, my dear. This is cooking, not combat."

Awkwardly, Savyna adjusted her grip. "How's this?"

"Ah… here." Mayfee's grandmother moved her fingers about ever so slightly. "Just stir the soup. It's not going to attack you."

The ghost of a smile graced Savyna's severe features. "After a lifetime of fighting, it's hard to get used to a place where you don't always have to be on your toes."

"Opu is a peaceful village. This life is good for you, Savyna. I see you smile more often now than Mayfee or I ever saw you smile since you first came here."

"I suppose I am more… relaxed." Savyna stopped stirring and tasted the soup. "Is this all right?"

The old lady stuck her finger in and licked it thoughtfully. "Add a bit more salt and you should be right on the money."

Savyna took a pinch of the snow-white grains and sprinkled them in. She stirred vigorously for a moment, then took the pot off the fire. Taking a ladle, she spooned the soup out into three bowls, which she laid on the nearby table. She plucked three sprigs from a nearby herb growing in the kitchen and dropped them neatly into the soup for effect. That done, she poured three large mugs of green tea and set the steaming brews down at their places.

"Mayfee should be back any moment now," Mayfee's grandmother remarked as they sat down. "She would not miss your night to cook!"

Savyna said nothing and watched the door. She inhaled the aroma of the thick pea soup and hoped it would taste as good as it smelled.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Mayfee did not appear. Finally, her grandmother said, "I suppose she might not mind if we began eating. The soup's getting cold."

Savyna heard running footsteps and looked up to see a boy come running in. He was about Mayfee's age and she recognized him from Opu.

"Something you need, San?" she asked the lad.

"Hey, Miss Savyna, Mayfee wants ya. She's waitin' for you at the Celestial Tree," the boy panted. "She said to come real quick."

"I'll be right back," said Savyna to the old woman, rising. "Thank you, San."

"No problem," San grinned. "See ya!" He ran out.

Savyna strode quickly out of the serene waterfall village, not pausing on the bridge to contemplate the rumbling falls or listen to the birds call softly in the evening. Her steps lead her quickly to the place where the gigantic Celestial Tree grew.

The sacred Celestial Tree was a dominant force in the life of the people of Anuenue. It rarely bloomed, only once in sixty years, so when it blossomed, it was cause for festivities all over Anuenue. The tree had put forth its pale pink blossoms only recently, after missing several cycles of blooming, and some people were still celebrating, even though the flowers were beginning to wilt and the seeds were mostly spent. The Tree was looked after by guardians, who lived nearby and tended to the Tree. Mayfee was such a guardian, so Savyna was not too worried that she had been summoned to the Celestial Tree, only a little surprised at the timing. It must be something urgent if Mayfee missed dinner because of it.

In the dimming twilight, Savyna entered the grove of the Celestial Tree. The sun had not quite set in other parts, but the trees and mountains of Anuenue cast long shadows over the land. Only the top of the Celestial Tree was still aflame in orange and scarlet light. Savyna could see no sign of Mayfee.

Instantly her senses were heightened, and she poised on the balls of her feet. That Mayfee was missing might not be a cause for alarm, but her fighting instincts were kicking in, and they told her something was wrong.

She scanned the base of the tree and the huts of the guardians. There was nothing she could see, and all was quiet.

Too quiet.

Only a slight glimmer in the shadows gave Savyna the momentary warning she needed. She threw herself to the ground, rolling, as a shot rang out, shattering the silence of the twilight grove. The bullet screamed through the space her torso had been only moments earlier.

She came up near a hut and crawled inside, Magnus in hand. Quietly, a pair of steel knuckles with wicked-looking spikes appeared in her hand, and she put them on. Maybe the attacked had seen where she went, maybe not. She had no intention of going out into the open to search and make an excellent target. Eventually, her assailant would either come out or give up.

Suddenly leaves rustled softly, and she could hear muffled footfalls not too far from the entrance to her hiding place. She slipped a defensive Magnus out in case he knew exactly where she was, although from the sounds, he was searching.

The footsteps came dangerously close, and a pair of booted feet came into view. The boots were made of plain leather, but they were worn and marked by travel. Savyna knew that this person could not have come by airship. He – or she – had walked, and a great distance too, from the looks of it. The tops of the boots disappeared into a long black cloak that covered the rest of the assailant, making gender indeterminable. The hooded head swiveled this way and that, warily, and one gloved hand held a long Imperial rifle. The other hand was hidden.

That might conceal Magnus, but Savyna decided to take the risk. The entire assessment had taken less than ten seconds. She launched herself suddenly from her hiding place, one hand expertly grabbing the wrist of the attacker that held the gun and twisting so that the grip failed, and the other hand locking around the assailant's throat.

Caught completely by surprise, the cloaked assassin dropped the gun and choked at the grip. Still, he did not lose his head, for he leaned forward to flip Savyna over his shoulder and rip loose from her chokehold. He stopped quickly to pick up the gun while Savyna rolled and came up in a fighting stance. He fired once, twice in rapid succession, but Savyna was ready with defensive Magnus and blocked them with ease. As the assassin tried to reload, she ran forward and leaped in the air, kicking him squarely in the chest once, twice, three times, landed, and finished with an uppercut to the jaw. The assassin groaned and fell backward, but Savyna grabbed one arm and pulled him towards her, catching the other arm and twisting both behind his back, finally planting her foot in the small of his back so that the assassin arched backward painfully and was effectively immobilized.

The black hood fell back, and Savyna found herself staring into the face of a girl younger than she was. Her amber eyes glared balefully at her captor as her curly pink hair tumbled out of the hood. No note of surprise touched Savyna's face.

"Who are you, and what do you intend to gain by killing me?" she asked coldly.

The assassin laughed, without fear. "I see now why they call you 'Lady Death.' Cooking hasn't made you a fat cow like I feared it had. I do love a challenge."

Only a faint blush staining Savyna's pale cheeks hinted at her anger. "You're not in a position to be doing much. Answer me!"

The girl smiled thinly, a smile that did not touch her eyes. "Know this, then. We are the Silent Wings, and we will not rest until you are dead and give us back the sky. Don't think you can hide!" Suddenly something exploded out of her back, catching Savyna off-guard and making her lose her grip on the assassin. Instantly the girl leaped up and away, soaring on the winglets that had surprised Savyna. Soon the branches of the Celestial tree hid her from sight, and she was gone.

_Silent Wings_, she thought. _Don't think I'll forget you either._

She heard a thumping noise suddenly, and she looked up. Mayfee was tied to a branch just above her, bound and gagged and looking terrified. She kicked her feet frantically against the trunk.

Savyna almost smiled. She scaled the tree and let Mayfee down.

"Oh, Savyna, I was so worried about you! I did send San to you because I wanted you here, but then that lady came out of nowhere and tied me up! I saw her lie in wait for you and I wanted to warn you but I couldn't reach the trunk, I had to swing back and forth a lot to get it. I thought you were going to die!" She burst into tears.

Savyna patted her and smoothed Mayfee's hair and clothes. "Calm down, Mayfee, I'm fine. If we go back now, the soup won't be too cold."

"Oh, t-that's r-right, you're c-cooking tonight," Mayfee sniffed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," Savyna soothed. "Let's go home."

As they walked back to Opu, she asked, "What did you want to show me?"

"Oh, that." Mayfee gave a small laugh. "I finally got a Celestial Flower." She took the crumpled blossom out of her pocket and stared at it sadly. "I guess it's r-ruined now…"

"No, no, it's perfect." Seeing that Mayfee might begin to cry again, Savyna gently took the wilted bloom and arranged it carefully in her hair. "How's that?"

Mayfee brightened. "It looks beautiful, Savyna." She smiled.

Dusk darkened the shadows of the valley.

_I must warn the others_, thought Savyna. _If they are targeting me, they will probably be in danger as well.

* * *

_

"We be wanting to rent a boat, if you please."

Mizuti gave her best smile to the bulky man who sat at the dock. The grizzled man stared suspiciously at her.

"If yer anudder one o' those crackshot airship pilots 'oo thinks th' sea is th' same as th' sky, you got anudder think comin'."

"Actually, we've never piloted an airship either," said Kee brightly. Mizuti silenced him with a glare.

The man gave a low, rolling chuckle. "'Ow old are you, kid? Where're yer parents?"

Mizuti drew herself up as tall as she could, pulling out a gold coin as she did so. The man's eyes gleamed at the money, but he said nothing.

"There be more where this came from," she said carefully, "but we be needing a boat. And a map. Nothing big. Simple. Easy."

"There's no maps made o' the region yet," the mariner said irritably. "I jest finished buildin' a request meself and 'aven't 'ad time t' go out. 'Owever…" he added hurriedly, seeing Mizuti beginning to turn away, "I might be able t' spare a small dingy. Fer the right price."

"It must come with a navigator, then," Mizuti said firmly. "We be paying 500 gold, no more, no less. A bargain. More than it be worth."

"500 fer a dingy wit' a navigator? Yer robbin' me, kid! I won't settle fer less than 1500!"

"The Great Mizuti refuses to pay such an outrageous price," said Mizuti loudly over Kee's excited, "Hey, that's okay!"

"700 might be acceptable."

"Anythin' under 1200's extortion."

"The Great Mizuti refuses to pay anything higher than 800." The mariner looked like he might explode. Kee said anxiously, "Mizuti, why don't we just…"

Mizuti put a hand on his shoulder and suddenly squeezed very tightly, shutting him up. "800."

"1000!"

"Done!" said Mizuti instantly as soon as he hit her intended price. "We do not pay up front. Never. Unacceptable. Show us the boat and the navigator, and then we show you the money."

The bulky man looked resentful, but he needed the money. Reluctantly he stood and led them over to another dock, where there was a man working on a small boat.

"'Ey, Savaron." The man, who was slight and bumbly-looking, glanced up. "Savaron, yer t' guide these people 'round th' place now. Take 'em wherever they want t' go." Savaron nodded and began to put his tools away.

"Let us inspect the boat." Mizuti climbed in without invitation and scrutinized the hull of the little craft. She really didn't have a clue what to look for, but she must appear an expert or the man might likely swindle them. She ran her hands over the wood and inspected the rudder.

"The boat be suitable," she declared, getting out. "Here be your payment." She dropped a small sack of gold into the man's hand. He opened it immediately and counted it meticulously while Kee loaded their supplies into the boat. The grizzled mariner finished counting the coins and stowed them away in a pocket.

Kee was just stepping in when a small wave rocked the little craft, and he missed the plank and plunged downward. Mizuti lunged for him, but he was too far off balance and pulled her in instead. They both fell into the sea with a splash large enough to soak Savaron and the mariner.

Awkwardly, Mizuti scrambled back up to the dock, then bodily hauled Kee out of the water and plopped him into the boat. Then she jumped in next to him, adding to the growing puddle on the bottom of the boat.

The mariner growled. "Off! Now! Wit' both o' you!" Savaron grumpily pushed off with Mizuti and Kee aboard. The bulky man stalked back to shore, muttering dire implications against Mizuti and Kee, all the while bemoaning the ruin of his freshly laundered clothes. "Caked wit' sea salt, I tell you..."

Mizuti took off her hat and wrung out her hair. "Nicely done, Kee. The Great Mizuti needed a bath."

"Sorry, Mizuti..." Kee hung his head. Without his mask, he really was quite a handsome boy. Right now, however, wet strands of his pale green hair hung down in front of his face, obscuring his normally bright gray eyes. Mizuti's heart softened a little, and her sarcasm faded.

"It be all right, Kee," she said, a bit more gently.

Kee looked up and smiled at that.

"So, where you two headed?" asked Savaron from the stern of the boat. "I can take you anywhere on the sea you please." He still sounded a bit resentful from the soaking but did not seem to let it affect his business.

"Hmm... head north and west, if you please," said Mizuti authoritatively. "Just right of the sunset."

Savaron obediently turned the rudder. The sea breeze caught their sails, and they were off, skimming the waves as gracefully as a gull with the sunset's warm glow on their sides.

Kee fell asleep then, but Mizuti stayed awake, watching the color drain over the edge of the world to leave a spectacular fire of red and orange, which faded to pink, then purple, then eventually midnight blue. Stars gleamed with silver fire, and overhead the moon shed gentle white radiance on the quiet sea. Mizuti could see no land anywhere she looked, and the water was so calm she could see the heavens reflected from the sky above. On the horizon, the ocean blended in with the sky so that the two became one, and Mizuti felt as if she were sailing on a sea of stars.

The wind died softly, and they drifted at sea. Everything was peaceful and quiet.

"It be beautiful," said Mizuti in a reverent whisper. Savaron's face was illuminated by moonlight for a moment, shadows vanishing. Then he pulled a hood over his head and his features were shrouded in darkness.

"It is, isn't it?" he asked softly. "I would die happy if this was the last thing I saw."

"I believe... the Great Mizuti believes that too."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Huh?" Mizuti turned around in time to see Savaron take a gun out from beneath the beam he was sitting on.

"Because it will be the last thing you ever see." He fired.

Mizuti was already diving down, one hand in her pocket for her deck of Magnus, and the shot shattered the hull behind her. "Kee!" she screamed.

Kee awoke instantly and saw Savaron with a gun pointed at Mizuti. "Huh... Mizuti! No!" He flung himself at their traitorous navigator in time to send another shot sailing harmlessly across the water. By now, Mizuti had her deck out. She drew a magical card and unleashed its fury. "Wind Blow!"

Savaron was knocked on his rear, another shot screaming into the sky, as the boat rocked from the force of Mizuti's spell.

"Kee, out of the way!" she shouted, pulling Magnus out and unleashing a barrage of magical attacks, narrowly missing poor Kee, who crawled to her side of the boat as fast as he could. Finally, Mizuti pulled out her finisher in triumph.

"The Great Mizuti be angry!" she told the assassin, who was gasping from the barrage. He didn't stand a chance.

"Heaven's Pillar!" Four great crosses materialized out of the sky, lightning flashed, and they slammed down on Savaron, crushing him into the sea. The boat splintered asunder with the force of the blow, and they began to sink rapidly.

"Oops," said Mizuti. "Quick, Kee, grab on!" Kee grasped her hand, and the two had their second dunking as the boat capsized. Savaron's half had shot in the opposite direction with the impact from Mizuti's spell, and the wreckage now drifted slowly away.

Mizuti and Kee clung to a bit of the hull of their former boat. "M-Mizuti, w-what h-happened?" Kee chattered. The seawater was cold, and the breeze that had sprung up again did not help matters.

"Our n-navigator t-tried to k-kill us. Evil. T-Traitor." Mizuti couldn't stop shivering either. "K-Kee, look at t-the st-stars and f-figure out which w-way is n-north!"

Kee looked up, his teeth chattering. Then he pointed. "T-That way!"

"We w-went pretty f-far. N-North b-be the fastest w-way to land." Mizuti started to paddle. "K-Keep m-moving."

Letting out a sigh that turned into a shiver, Kee began working as best he could. The two were alone under an empty sky full of distant stars, and were soon lost in the dark waters.

* * *

"I feel like I should be cold, but I'm not. That's just weird."

"You wouldn't be happy without something to complain about, would you, Kalas?"

"It's not a crime, Xelha."

Xelha smiled gently and laughed. "You'll get used to Wazn after a while. The palace is laid with enchantments to keep the ice cold and the people warm."

Kalas shrugged. "Anyway, why did Barnette summon us?"

"They're planning a feast tonight. Of course we're invited. I mean, it's not terribly big – almost a family thing – but I still want you to come." Her hazel eyes glowed as she looked at him. Inside, Kalas felt something melt at the sight of those eyes. He shook his head, irritated with himself, but he was grinning.

"Why would I refuse such an honor?"

Xelha laughed, took his hand, and led him up the glittering ice stairs of the palace.

"Xelha! Kalas! I'm glad you could come, my queen, with your companion," Barnette greeted them as they entered the throne room. A long table was set up, draped with a filmy white cloth, and places were set for six.

"Small feast indeed," remarked Kalas, noting the table.

"The enchantresses are not here yet," Barnette apologized. "I'm sure they'll be here shortly. In the meantime, please be seated."

A servant seated Xelha at the head of the table, with Kalas on her right and Barnette on her left. The white-haired old nurse smiled nervously.

"I don't know why they're so late..." she said, slightly anxious. "I thought they were in the palace."

"Madam?" a servant called through the door. "The first course is ready. Would you prefer to wait?"

"Give them ten minutes," ordered Xelha. "They may have pressing affairs."

"There are some... matters that require your attention," Barnette admitted after the servant left.

"Something wrong?" asked Kalas, sipping the white wine that had been provided.

"Indeed," Barnette sighed. "However, I have very limited knowledge on the subject, and I did not wish to bring this up until the sorceresses arrived."

"Something magical then," Xelha guessed.

Barnette looked uncomfortable. "I don't wish to worry you yet. We'll discuss it later. How long are you planning on staying, Queen Xelha?"

"Not too long," said Xelha. "There are countries in worse shape than Wazn, and I wish to help them. Kalas and I were planning on seeing some of our old friends as we travel."

"I see." Barnette shot them a knowing look. "Well, whatever you two decide, let me know."

Xelha blushed. Kalas looked clueless.

Barnette smiled, then looked around. "They are unreasonably late now. Would you like to go ahead and start?"

"I'm starving!" Kalas agreed. Xelha nodded, and Barnette summoned the servant. Soon three covered platters were carried in, and when they were uncovered at their place, they revealed a steaming large mushroom nestled in a bed of stewed greens with a white sauce on the side. The whole thing smelled delicious.

As the servant exited, they heard a cry. "No, Mr. Buns, no!"

A small bunnycat shot between the legs of one startled servant and leaped upon the table, meowing. He sauntered over as if he owned the place and took a bite out of Xelha's mushroom.

"Mrw!"

"Mr. Buns!" A panting woman, red-faced, appeared at the door. She looked mortified at the scene. "Oh, Your Majesty, I'm so sorry! I was about to give Mr. Buns his grooming and he ran off! Come back here, you naughty bunnycat!" She started around the table, but the bunnycat leaped onto Xelha's shoulders, purring softly. She laughed and picked him up.

"Hungry, are you, little one?" she asked. "It's okay. You can tell me now if the mushroom is as good as it smells."

The bunnycat mewed, but then suddenly stiffened. Its entire body went rigid and its claws splayed. It thrashed suddenly in Xelha's grip, and she dropped it with a cry. "Oh!"

The bunnycat fell to the floor with thud. It twitched once and lay still.

They stared at the prone animal. "What... is it... dead?" asked Kalas, getting down to check it. It was not breathing, and he could detect no pulse. He looked at Xelha and shook his head. She gasped.

"Your... Your Majesty! Do not touch the food!" cried Barnette in a strangled voice. Kalas instantly pulled Xelha out of her chair and away from the table. The woman who owned the bunnycat screamed. Immediately, the servants came running in, in time to see Kalas knock the dishes off the table with a crash.

"It's poisoned!" he yelled, drawing his sword. "What are you trying to pull?"

Barnette and the servants backed up, frightened. "My Queen, I assure you, I had no knowledge of this!"

Suddenly a shot rang out, and they could hear cries coming from downstairs. "Stop him! He's got a gun!"

The servants ran out and began to drag the door shut. Just as they were almost finished, a man dressed in chef's outfit appeared at the top of the stairs, carrying an Imperial rifle. He aimed at Xelha and Kalas through the crack in the door and fired.

"No!" Kalas grabbed Xelha and nearly slammed her into the floor as they both dropped to avoid the bullet. The ice wall cracked behind them. At that moment, the servants closed the door.

Kalas and Xelha lay on the floor, panting. Xelha sat up, rubbing her bruised side.

"Thank you for saving me, Kalas. And the poor bunnycat... if he hadn't eaten that, I would have."

"If they're going to kill us, they might as well do it in the open and in fair battle," Kalas grumbled. He got up and brushed her off.

"Your Majesty! Are you all right?" Barnette asked, rushing over to her queen. "You didn't eat anything? The bullet missed?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks to Kalas and Mr. Buns," said Xelha softly. She walked over to the bunnycat's owner, who was cradling the body of her dead pet and weeping softly. "I'm so sorry," she said gently, her eyes shining with her own tears.

"It's all right, Your Majesty," she sniffed. "He died saving you. I'm sure... I'm sure he's happy." She got up, carrying the bunnycat and walked to the door.

"Don't go out yet, madam," one of the servants informed her. "Wait for the all clear."

"It's clear!" came a voice from outside. "Let us in. We're here to see Queen Xelha and Kalas."

"That voice..." said Barnette. "They're here!"

"A bit too late, it seems," said Kodelle regretfully, walking in the door the servants opened. Her two sisters followed close behind her. "Our assassin cook flew away on winglets he had hidden. Catranne tried to follow him, but he was too fast."

"This was obviously well-planned," said Glamyss, the middle sister. "And it's not a random occurrence. We have been collecting data from all the nations, and yours is the fourth such attempt made."

Xelha gasped. "Who... what's doing this? Who else was targeted?"

"The first assassin was in Alfard. He attempted to murder the new Speaker, Lyude. However, Lyude survived, but the assassin was killed before anyone could get any information. The second attempt was made on Gibari's life, the day after Alfard's assassin. Again, he made good his getaway, but not before Gibari learned he was part of a group called the 'Silent Wings.' The third attempt targeted Savyna in Anuenue, but failed. Savyna learned the group's objectives – to kill those who defeated Malpercio and regain their lost wings – before the assassin escaped.

"And now, we have this." Glamyss looked distaste at the food spilled on the floor. "Clearly their targets are you and your companions. Your Majesty, you are not safe here."

"Wait..." interrupted Xelha. "You didn't mention Mizuti. She was going adventuring in Duhr. Is she all right?"

Kodelle looked grave. "I cannot say. Last we knew, she and Kee were looking for a boat. Some of my informants in Duhr have gone silent. I fear the worst."

"There is another reason you are not safe here," interjected Barnette. She glanced at the three sorceresses. "Now that they are here, they can explain."

"Oh. Right." The third sister turned to Xelha sadly. "I'm afraid there's no end to this bad news, Your Majesty. There's only one way I can say this." She paused a moment, and then continued. "Wazn is melting."

"What? No way!" Kalas blurted out. "I mean, isn't that supposed to be impossible?"

"For unknown reasons, the enchantments that keep Wazn forever cold are failing. Upon examination, we've determined they've been failing since Malpercio was defeated and Wazn returned to the sea."

"Can't you do anything to restore them?" asked Xelha almost pleadingly.

"We don't have enough power, Your Majesty," Catranne said helplessly. "The power of the End Magnus might have a difference, but it's long gone now."

Xelha sighed and looked at the floor. "I wouldn't have wanted to use the power of Malpercio anyway, not even to restore my land." She gazed at the walls of the palace around her, trying to capture it and keep it in memory forever. "We'll have to evacuate the people, won't we? How long do we have?"

"By my estimate, no more than three or four months," Glamyss said. "In a week or two, you will begin to notice the warming. Then the melting will begin, and it will be swift. I suggest giving notice now, or very soon."

"There is one more thing," said Kodelle cautiously.

"What now?" asked Kalas, exasperated by the turn of events.

"When Wazn melts, the water added will cause the sea level to rise. We can't say for sure, but our estimate now is five or six feet. Maybe more, depending on how much ice is in the mountains."

"All the more reason to tell the people now," Xelha said sadly. She looked at Kalas, and her gaze said, _We have a lot of work to do._

Kalas sighed and nodded. "I'm stuck here. I might as well."

A hint of her former smile came back to Xelha's weary face. "Thanks, Kalas."

Kalas thought he could see Xelha's shoulders slump a little under the weight of command she had reassumed. But he must have imagined it, for she stood upright and began to exit the chamber, trailed by Barnette and the three witches. Kalas shook his head and followed.


	7. Chapter 6: Mysteries

**Chapter 6: Mysteries**

"Hey, you know, I think it will work."

"I didn't believe you at first, but after I saw that data, I'm convinced."

"The irony of it."

"It doesn't escape me." Pause. "When can we start?"

"Whenever you're finished developing the thing. You'll be able to do it faster than I will."

"I still need help, though. Someone close."

"I can arrange that."

"Really? Yourself?"

"Yes, I know just the person..."

* * *

Over the next few days, Lyude received a stream of visitors, many wanting to wish him well, but several on business. He had asked to be given reports of Alfard even though he was still in the hospital, so he kept up with his work the best he could. This position was something of an advantage, because now he could see how the other Imperial leaders worked when he wasn't around. He was surprised and saddened at what he saw.

Once he was gone, a power struggle had broken out. There were arguments over a temporary replacement or even a successor, should he not recover (which he now realized some might not mind) and more subtle maneuvering by the cleverer commanders to get themselves into higher positions in order to "help out" during a "time of crisis." He had at first tried to solve that by authorizing Admiral Bagnost, Commander Davies, Ayme, and Folon to act in his stead, but even those four had broken out in disagreement. Finally, he'd decided upon Bagnost to keep things running with his seniority and experience, and things were a little smoother. But there were issues coming up that he wanted to handle personally, so he had to rest and get better quickly.

If only he could use his right arm.

After he'd recovered sufficiently to be able to stay awake through a whole day without trouble, the doctor had quietly informed him that the bones in his shoulder and right arm were completely shattered and beyond help. He'd even offered to amputate, but the horrified Speaker had rejected that at once. He didn't need to look like a cripple any more than he already was. After that, he'd spent a few days alone, refusing anyone or anything to eat or drink. Finally Lycoris had come in, exasperated with worry to the point of anger, and thrown a pitcher of water in his face. His mouth had been open to tell her to get out, and the liquid flew in and nearly choked him; he had to swallow. The Speaker of Alfard sat shocked in bed, drenched from head to foot, his hair hanging in dim red straggles over his face. Then they both burst out laughing. He didn't refuse food after that.

"Still working?" As if his thoughts had summoned her, the nurse Lycoris opened the door and peered in, smiling. "That's not what the doctor ordered."

"Just because its leader is incapacitated doesn't mean the country stops and waits for him." Lyude picked up a report from near the bottom of the pile and began reading.

Lycoris laughed. "I would expect no less from the Voice of Alfard. But how do you expect to..." She trailed off as Lyude's eyes widened in horror. "What? What's wrong, Lyude?"

"My friends... the report says that there were attempts on their lives also, around the same time as mine. How old is this report...? A week...? Then this group, this Silent Wings, could already be on the move. They're in danger."

"As I recall, you were one of them," said Lycoris pointedly.

"Hm," said Lyude absently, which meant he was really not listening. He labored to write with his left hand. "Send... messengers... to... Anuenue... Duhr... Dia-ah!" He looked at his scribbles in disgust. "Even I can't read this. Lycoris, could you scribe for me, please? I'll dictate."

"You're forgetting something." Lycoris laid a hand on his arm, and he jumped. She took it back hurriedly, looking embarrassed, but continued, "You're in danger too. The Silent Wings also tried to have you killed. I know you care about your friends, but right now, your safety is our top priority. They have the protection of each of their governments – I know they'll be fine."

"I had the protection of my government too, didn't I?" Lyude asked, more harshly than he had intended. Lycoris recoiled, and he instantly regretted it. What had drawn those words out of his mouth?

"Lyude, I'm... I'm not trying to tell you how to govern..."

"I know. I apologize. I did not mean the words the way they came out. I thank you for your concern, but I am still worried for my friends. There is one of them unaccounted for."

"Oh!" Lycoris put her hand to her mouth. "Who?"

"Mizuti."

She looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"If you'll write for me, I'll dictate an order sending out an airship for her."

Lycoris looked dubious as he handed her the quill pen. "Lyude... are you... um... ah... nothing. Never mind."

Lyude looked at her curiously. "Please, what is it? Don't be afraid to speak your mind."

"Well... don't you think... are you sure it isn't, um, abusing your power?"

Lyude was startled. "What makes you think so?"

"Well... we don't have many airships, and this is just for a friend of yours... it might seem like you're... giving out favors."

He frowned. "It's a rescue mission. I would do the same for anyone."

"Alfard simply does not have the resources to help every..." Lycoris stopped as Lyude's face began to harden. She threw up her hands. "You're as stubborn as an Azhan. I can't believe you're not related to us... all right, you win."

His face softened. "I know that you too want only what is best for this country. All right, we don't have to send out an airship... what about a boat? Most people have built a few by now. Write that order and I'll sign it."

Lycoris did as he commanded, and the Speaker signed it awkwardly with his left hand. He looked at the illegible mess ruefully. "I'd better start learning quickly, I suppose..."

"They'll understand."

Nodding, he picked up the next report, scanned it, and tossed it aside. He went through a few more before one made him pause. He stopped, went back, and read through it again. His face slowly drained of its color.

Lycoris looked at him silently, her eyes wide, waiting for him to speak. He didn't, for a while. His eyes traveled slowly down the page. He slumped back onto the pillows.

Finally he asked, "How far above sea level is Alfard?"

Lycoris blinked. That question had come out of nowhere. "Um... I don't know. The palace is on the highest ground, and I think Azha is well above it. Mintaka is right on the shore, though, with the docks... why?"

Lyude looked grim. "We're going to have to make plans for its evacuation, then."

"Evacuation? Why?"

"Wazn is melting. The sea level will rise quickly, and soon, and cover everything too near the shore. That includes Mintaka."

Lycoris gasped. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I got this from the queen of Wazn herself, Xelha. We'll need to give this report to the council if they don't already know. Send for Folon and Ayme, if you please." He took out a fresh sheet of paper and started scribbling orders haltingly.

Lycoris was almost out of the door when she remembered something. "Oh! Lyude, I was just thinking... if you need someplace that's quiet, I know... a..." She stopped, embarrassed, as she realized how she sounded.

Lyude looked up. "Go on, Lycoris." His flame-colored eyes were gentle.

She blushed. "Well... I visited the Imperial Palace a few times, and on one of my trips I discovered a back entrance. Out there lies a garden surrounded by trees. It must have been started by an emperor many generations before... Geldoblame, because it's wild and the fountain in the middle is broken and overgrown. There's a short path through the trees that goes out into a clearing on top of a cliff over the ocean. It faces east. When I got there, it felt... it felt like the most peaceful place in the world." She looked down shyly.

"How did you find it?" Lyude asked curiously.

"Oh..." Rose stained her cheeks. "There's a secret passage in the weapons locker. I was... um... exploring when I found a little pedestal with nothing set in it, but it moved and opened a passage in the wall. I don't think anyone else knows about it. There are no windows or battlements overlooking it."

"To think that there is a garden growing, of all places, in the midst of a place once home to such terror and destruction..." Lyude's eyes shone. "Thank you, Lycoris. I will certainly pay it a visit."

She blushed again and smiled. "Of course. You're welcome." She turned to go.

As she left the room, she could hear Lyude muttering to himself, "Such crises within weeks of each other... instability... odd coincidences. Or are they? Mysteries..."

* * *

"T-The Great Mizuti s-sees land ah-head."

"You s-said that th-three hours ag-go too! It t-turned out t-to b-be a cloud!"

"T-this time, the G-Great Mizuti is c-certain."

"P-Please, M-Mizuti, c-can't we rest a m-moment?" Kee shivered. "I'm g-getting r-really tired…"

"N-No, Kee, w-we must k-keep moving…"

But Kee had already stopped, treading the frigid water slowly and shivering. He shook his head, his sopping green locks flying out in all directions.

Mizuti gazed towards the dark shape on the horizon, but turned and paddled towards Kee. Her own dark brown hair was drenched and slowly coming undone from its tight bun. She had lost her hat somewhere in the sinking of the boat.

Kee's treading got slower as he tried to float and conserve energy. His shivering had stopped – a bad sign, Mizuti noticed.

"It's so empty," he sighed, gazing at the sky. "So cold… the sun doesn't give any heat." He closed his eyes. "But the water's getting warmer… comfortable… I could just wrap it around me like a blanket…"

With alarm, Mizuti saw he was slowly sinking. She grabbed him, somehow managing to keep afloat despite his weight. "K-Kee! S-Snap out o-of it!" She shook him several times, but he didn't respond. Mizuti groaned as she began tugging him towards what she thought was land.

"Th-this b-be the l-last t-time the G-Great M-Mizuti goes s-sailing!" she muttered as they made their way at a snail's pace across the blue, icy depths.

After hours of paddling slowly, Mizuti was relieved to see that it was indeed land she had spotted, and it was drawing ever closer. Seeing her goal within reach, she took what was left of her flagging strength and swam furiously towards shore.

"The G-Great M-Mizuti… is n-never wrong… almost t-there," she panted as the water became shallower. Suddenly her feet touched ground, and she was swept forward gently as a small wave beached, depositing both limp bodies on the sun-warmed sand.

Mizuti lay motionless with Kee beside her, heedless of the ocean still licking her feet softly. "Ah… the Great Mizuti made it," she said faintly, and passed out.

* * *

Mizuti awoke to a particularly large wave washing over her and nearly drowning her in salt water. She choked, coughed violently, and startled Kee awake.

"Muh… Mizuti?" he asked faintly, looking around. "Land? Or did we both die?"

"No, Kee, this be land." Mizuti felt like kissing the ground, but knew it would look undignified. "Quickly, we must be getting to higher ground."

The two bedraggled travelers picked themselves up and walked slowly up the beach inland.

"Look, Mizuti… the sand is white." Kee let a handful of the sparkling, pearl-white grains trickle through his hand.

"That be interesting, Kee." Mizuti was searching inland. "I believe we be near fresh water. Look, willow trees."

"Water!" Kee ran, stumbled, and kept going towards the trees. Mizuti followed him over the rise to see a placid pool of clear water sitting peacefully beneath the shade of the willows. Kee nearly threw himself in.

"Drink first, Kee, then we wash." Mizuti knelt and cupped some of the water in her hands, drinking deeply. Kee followed suit, then dragged himself back towards the trees. He leaned against one of the willows, and his eyes fluttered shut.

Mizuti decided to bathe while he wasn't watching, hoping he slept soundly.

While Kee snored softly, Mizuti bathed and washed her clothes, setting them in the hot sun to dry. It did not take long, and soon she lay back among the willows while Kee took his turn.

Presently she dozed off, and when she woke the sun was much lower in the sky. Kee was just approaching her.

"Mizuti, come here. There's something you need to see."

Curious, she followed him back down to the beach. Kee stopped in the shadow of a palm and pointed towards the sea. Mizuti followed his finger and started.

There was a small ship sailing quite close to the island, likely intending to beach. As it came closer, Mizuti could see Imperial marking on the boat.

"Quick, Kee, hide," ordered Mizuti in a whisper. They both dove into the bushes at the edge of the sand. Kee crawled next to Mizuti where they could see the shore.

"Mizuti, why are we hiding? The Imperials are on our side now, aren't they?" Kee asked quietly.

"Yes, but the man who did try to kill us had an Imperial rifle. I believe they be after us."

"Oh." Kee fell silent. Mizuti patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. The Great Mizuti will watch and see what happens."

* * *

"They all escaped."

"Yes, I know. No thanks to you."

"Master, it was not my fault. Some of it was luck, but they are skilled, very skilled."

"Don't make excuses. Only Savaron has failed to report back, or someone has not yet brought news of his demise. I can only hope that he does better than you miserable failures."

Yellow eyes flared angrily. "…I am always ready to try again, master."

"See that you do." The hooded figure dismissed her carelessly. "And this time, finish the job. Bring backup so you don't fail again."

She bowed stiffly. "I will convey and carry out your orders, master." She turned and ran off, fleet-footed and light as a deer.

The figure, cloaked in shadow, sighed. "I have waited long for this day… I guess I can wait a little longer." It turned and stared out the window at the clear azure sky. "Why did we lose our wings? Did we not serve well enough? It is all a mystery…"


	8. Chapter 7: I Never Knew

**Chapter 7: "I Never Knew…"**

"Why haven't the elections started yet?"

"We are not adequately equipped to handle voting on such a large scale, not yet, Speaker."

"Well, what do you need?" Lyude leaned towards Admiral Bagnost across the table. Beside him, the various commanders and captains that made up the High Command sat. Folon and Ayme were on either side of him.

The admiral looked uncomfortable with the Speaker's question. "Well... we would need to assign officials for counting and soldiers for regulating polls. Then we would need to determine a list of candidates and see who is actually running, and make as many ballots as there are voters. All that takes time. This is unprecedented, and so naturally it will be a while before we are prepared."

Lyude nodded. "So then you have started working on that? I set up guidelines and orders as soon as I entered office."

Again the admiral avoided his gaze somewhat. "Progress is being made, Speaker."

Lyude frowned. "Can you be more specific, admiral?"

"I'm afraid I can't, sir, not without reports from the committee set up for elections."

Inwardly Lyude sighed. Whenever he tried to get things done, somehow his orders were mangled in bureaucracy, delayed, or unexpectedly lost or misunderstood. So far the only thing he had managed to do promptly was send out a boat to search for Mizuti. Not exactly a grand first term.

"Well then, is there any further business?"

"There is a matter that was discussed in your absence, sir," put in one of the captains. "Many of us think that those who fought to keep Alfard free of Malpercio's minions should be commended. For your convenience, we had drawn up a list of names." He handed a pad to Lyude, and the Speaker of Alfard scanned the list.

_And yet another maneuver for power, except this one is a little sneakier,_ he thought resignedly. Most of the names were of former Imperial officers who had served closely with Geldoblame. Skeed was on the list, but Folon and Ayme were not. _If I refuse this, it will look rude. Yet if I do as they wish, it will empower some people I'd rather not deal with and give them an opening to use me._

Aloud, he said, "I'll consider the request and make appropriate revisions to the list." Several officers' faces darkened at this, but they said nothing. They could not publicly object.

By now, Lyude was tired of this and wanted to reach and end as quickly as possible. "If there is nothing else for today...?"

No one responded. Lyude nodded decisively and stood. "Thank you all for coming. We will convene again tomorrow to discuss any other issues necessary. Dismissed." They all rose and filed out one by one. At a slight gesture, Folon and Ayme hung back.

"What now, Speaker?" asked Ayme. It bordered on sarcasm but wasn't unfriendly. Relationships between the three had definitely improved since Malpercio's defeat.

"Take a look at this list." Lyude handed it to them. Folon read it and gave a mirthless chuckle. "You're not on it. Are you offended?"

"Certainly not surprised," admitted Folon. "But you're making them work for it. This is new."

"They thought you'd be easier to control than this," smirked Ayme. "I suppose now we've been labeled as your henchies and are treated accordingly."

"I'm sorry if I've caused you to lose favor in the ranks," said Lyude regretfully.

Folon shrugged. "What do I care? I'm so high above them, I could order them to lick my–"

"I think we get the picture, buzzhead," interjected Ayme.

"I ought to demote you for that."

"You can't demote me, we're the same rank."

"Did you hear that, Speaker? She's ordering me around!"

"Stop it, both of you," said Lyude, a little more irritated than normal by their antics. He was too tired for this. "I need a way to refuse this without offending most of the officers in the palace."

Ayme looked thoughtful. "You can't please everyone, Lyude."

He gave her a look.

"Okay, okay. How about decorating them and stuff without actually awarding new ranks? And if you don't like that," she added, seeing Lyude open his mouth, "don't forget most of the officers aren't very fond of you anyway."

Lyude stopped and sighed. "You're right, as usual. It doesn't seem like I can get anything done around here. I never knew being a leader would be so difficult."

"Hey, cheer up. It could be worse. We could all have perished in the fiery wake of Malpercio's destruction," said Folon helpfully. Ayme smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Some advisor you make, blue boy. Come on, let's leave our Speaker to his thoughts."

"Thank you," Lyude called after them as they exited. He sighed and followed them a moment later.

Walking down the halls, he had a sudden idea. He turned to an elevator and took it a floor down. As the door opened, he found himself staring straight at Skeed.

"Oh, hello, brother – I mean, Speaker." Skeed smiled slightly and mimicked the elegant bow Lyude did so often. "How goes the council?"

"Driving me up a wall," said Lyude ruefully. Skeed nodded knowingly.

"Being a leader is a tricky business. If you ever feel like you... need help, don't be afraid to ask me. This time, I'll try to be there for you. Good luck." He stepped into the elevator, and the doors slid shut. Lyude was left with a smile on his face. No matter how often it happened now, a kind word from Skeed always cheered him up immeasurably.

His feet took him around a corner towards the weapons locker – and his eyes rested upon Lycoris standing in the middle of the hallway. Her back was turned towards him.

"Lycoris?" he asked. She jumped in fright and whirled to face him. Then she was who it was, and her face relaxed.

"Speaker Lyude, how are you?" She looked abashed.

Lyude walked to her side. "I'm sorry to have startled you." He touched her hand gently. She smiled.

"What brings you to this end of the fortress?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said lightly. "I was actually thinking of going to that place you told me about earlier."

Her eyes lit up. "Can I come then?"

He laughed. "Of course. Lead the way."

Happily she started towards the weapons locker. Lyude found himself admiring the way she moved, envying her the use of her arms. This was the first time he'd seen her out of her hospital gown. A soft blue dress fitted her closely, circled by a belt of the same color with a pale green stone set in it. Her chocolate-colored hair floated back from her, just below her shoulders. Lyude gave himself a mental shake. What was he thinking? She was just his nurse... wasn't she?

They entered weapons storage. Lycoris moved deftly to a small corner where an empty pedestal stood. She moved it sideways, and Lyude heard something click. Behind a rack of sonic rifles, a section of wall slid away with a low rumble.

"Can you squeeze behind here?" asked Lycoris as she maneuvered herself behind the weapons. "It's a tight fit, but I think you can do it."

"I think so." Lyude followed her, sucking in his chest. He scraped through and ducked into the low-hanging passage. It was absolutely dark, but not for long. Suddenly he could see light shining around the form of Lycoris as she approached the exit. Then they both burst out into fresh air.

All around them was green. The long grass waved gently in the breeze, still sparkling with dew. Trees rose majestically in front of them, shading the other side of the garden with their cool emerald boughs. A low stone fountain sat in the center of the courtyard, its weathered flagstones cracked and covered with moss and ivy. Surrounding the passage on either side was a rotted trellis, more plant than wood, hanging with wild pink blossoms. The scent of roses filled the air. Other blooms grew out of control around the garden, golden lilies and azure indigo, wild strawberry and blazingstar, snapdragons and irises. It was a natural beauty, so full of life and wonder that Lyude's breath was stolen away. He could only gaze in astonishment at this pocket of beauty in the midst of metal and stone while Lycoris watched his reaction in utter happiness.

"This... all this... I never knew..." He was lost for words. Lycoris smiled and took his good hand softly.

"It's all right," she whispered. "The way your eyes shine tells me all I need to know."

He turned to her, and his vision was filled with a different kind of beauty. Gentle crimson eyes met soft hazel ones.

"I thought..." His voice cracked. He cleared his throat, embarrassed, and looked at the ground.

Lycoris ran her fingers down the edge of his cheek and tilted his chin up gently. "There's one more thing. Please, come with me."

Hand in hand they walked through the copse of trees on the other side of the garden. The cool whisper of leaves gave way to an open clearing, and the land sloped up for a bit, then dropped sharply away. The wind whistled through the tall grass, whipping their hair about so brown and scarlet strands intertwined as Lycoris led Lyude up the rise. They stopped at the edge of the cliff, and Lyude thought that his heart would burst.

They stood on a precipice overlooking the dazzling blue ocean. Below them, they could hear hollow booms as the waves beat against the rock face to the tune of the sea. Warm sunlight turned the whitecaps into gold, and sea birds circled far out above the water, filling the air with their whistling cries.

Lycoris turned to Lyude. "Well... do you like it?"

He turned to her and did not look away this time. "Lycoris, I _love_ it. All this–" He gestured to the trees, the ocean around them– "is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. And yet..." He paused, and smiled. "There is only one thing that I believe is more breathtaking."

"What?"

He finally found the courage, then, to say it.

"I thought that when Almarde died, I would never be able to love another again. The pain ran too deep for me to open myself up again. But..." He tilted her chin up to gaze into her beautiful eyes, now brimming with tears that mirrored his own. "You proved me wrong."

The tears spilled out as she closed her eyes, falling like shining stars to mingle with the dew on the grass. He felt his own running gently down his cheeks as he pulled her closer and their lips met.

They did not move for a long time from that spot.


	9. Chapter 8: A Convening of Leaders

**Chapter 8: A Convening of Leaders**

Xelha stepped lightly off the White Dragon and inhaled deeply, breathing in the morning air of Anuenue. The sun was barely an hour above the horizon, but she reveled in waking up early to watch the new day unfold.

Beside her, Kalas stumped down yawning. He obviously didn't share her views on dawn awakenings. "Come on, let's get to Corellia's palace already. And Komo Mai better be quiet."

They walked down the path to the City of Flowers. The streets were indeed blessedly quiet and empty, and it took Xelha a moment to get used to the silence. The last time she had been here, the city was full of people partying like there was no tomorrow – in fact, it had been that way every time she'd come here. It was something of a relief to see the festivities ended.

"Don't you think we're early?" asked Kalas, slightly sarcastic.

"It's always polite to be on time," replied Xelha, missing the sarcasm.

"Not if the hosts aren't even awake yet," said Kalas – but quietly. Xelha didn't hear or, if she did, pretended not to.

They entered the palace where a pair of guards saluted them formally. "Queen Xelha, Kalas," they began. "Please wait in the room to your left. The others have not yet arrived."

"Told you so," muttered Kalas under his breath as they were led to a well-lit room where they had breakfasted one spring day, not so long ago. They sat down at a round table, and the guards bowed and left.

"It's just as beautiful as I remembered," sighed Xelha. Kalas was about to make another cutting remark, but he looked at the happiness on her face and thought better of it. Instead, he put an arm around her and pulled her chair closer. He stroked her golden hair gently as they began to wait.

* * *

"Look, they're getting off. Can you see who they are, Mizuti?"

"The Great Mizuti's eyes be far-seeing, infallible, perfect – but they cannot make out the men. A little too far."

Kee sighed. "There's a branch poking into my back."

"Hush, Kee." The men came closer. "Let us listen. We may learn something."

The men did wear Imperial uniforms, but they carried no weapons. That didn't mean they didn't have Magnus hidden away somewhere. They tramped loudly up the beach, their heavy boots leaving imprints in the crystalline sand.

"Isn't this a waste of time? They're likely dead by now."

"Our orders were to search as thoroughly as possible. I, for one, don't want to come back empty-handed."

"We haven't even found any wreckage. It's probably all beneath the waves by now."

"Or it could mean they're still out there, just fine, and this whole search is for nothing."

"Shut up and start working, you idiots. Even if we don't find them, this island is a good place to rest for a bit. The Speaker of Alfard ordered this, and we're his soldiers."

For Mizuti, that settled it. As the men passed by their hiding place, she jumped out suddenly and asked, "Looking for something?"

Each of the men whirled with surprising speed and had half-drawn their decks of Magnus out before Mizuti held up her hands.

"We be not wanting to attack you," she said calmly. Kee stepped out behind her, his hands also raised cautiously.

"Were you looking for us?" he asked.

"Yes. Orders. We're glad you're safe." The soldier checked something he held. "Mizuti and Kee, correct?"

"The _Great_ Mizuti, yes," said Mizuti stubbornly. "Who be the Speaker of Alfard now?"

"That would be Sir Lyude, Great Mizuti," said one of the soldiers respectfully.

"Of course. Naturally. The Great Mizuti knew that. Just checking."

The expression on the lead soldier's face turned to one of irritation. "All right. Come on, men, move out. We're going back to Alfard. You're with us, you two." He made as if to grab Mizuti's arm, but the girl snatched it out of the way.

"The Great Mizuti needs no escort," she said coldly, marching down the beach with Kee at her side. The Imperial officers sighed and followed.

"Sir, we've received new orders," a soldier reported upon their arrival at the boat. "If we find the two missing people, we're supposed to bring them directly to Anuenue."

"Good, that's closer than Alfard," said their commander briskly. "And we've found them. Set a course for Anuenue, soldier."

"Yes, sir!" As soon as everyone was aboard, the helmsman turned the rudder until their prow was facing southwest, and the boat was off.

Mizuti and Kee sat near the stern. Kee looked excited as he gazed out over the waves, but Mizuti wore a grimace.

"The Great Mizuti is no longer fond of sailing," she muttered. Kee pretended to be suddenly fascinated by a seagull and didn't hear her.

* * *

Savyna emerged from the tangle of Holoholo Jungle not without a slight sigh of relief. Even though the darkness beneath the trees was less dangerous than it had been during Malpercio's reign, it was still a labyrinth of dense and almost impassable foliage, and native monsters were always looking for another morsel to eat. They decided they weren't quite as hungry as they thought after crossing her.

She strode quickly and confidently down to the capital of Anuenue. Mayfee and her grandmother were well occupied today at the Celestial Tree. Mayfee had wanted to come with, but with much coaxing, lecturing, and finally a deluxe cream puff, Savyna had managed to persuade her to stay home. There was no place for Mayfee at the Anuenue gathering.

Birds sang around her as she entered the wakening city, greeting the fresh morning that stained the sky with pink, orange, and gold. A few vendors were out already, setting up shop as she walked past. It was still too early for customers. She headed up the flower-draped ramp to the higher part of the city and into the towering palace of Komo Mai where Queen Corellia lived.

The guards bowed as she entered. "Welcome. The Queen has requested that you wait in the room to your left until all who are summoned arrive."

Savyna inclined her head to acknowledge that and went into the room they'd indicated. As she entered the room, she was greeted by a very familiar voice.

"Hey, Savyna!"

Kalas waved to her from where he sat next to Xelha. To Savyna's chagrin, Gibari was also there – before her. She felt slightly irritated that she wasn't the first one there – after all, she did live on Anuenue – but she was happier to see her friends, even if she didn't show it.

"Hey, Savyna, what's happenin'?" asked Gibari, grinning, as he courteously pulled up a chair for her. "And what took you so long? We've been waitin' for all of five minutes."

Savyna allowed herself a slight smile. "Apparently, the monsters in Holoholo get up earlier than I thought." She sat in the proffered seat.

Gibari chucked appreciatively. "Cookin' must be good for you – you're makin' jokes."

Kalas laughed at that. "Who'dve thought?"

"It's good to see you again, Savyna," said Xelha with a quiet smile. She looked comfortable with Kalas's arm around her. For some odd reason, Savyna felt a faint twinge as she looked at them. Something – longing? loneliness? envy? – stirred within her ever so slightly. She shook her head. "The same to you." Gibari eyed her curiously but said nothing.

"I hope I haven't missed much?" came a gentle voice from the door.

"Lyude!" Gibari cried as the Speaker of Alfard entered the room. "Or should I say Your Highness?"

A distinct red stain entered Lyude's cheeks. "Please, not even my people call me that. With all of you, I am just Lyude."

"No prob, sir," said Kalas cheekily, making a sloppy salute. Lyude ignored this with the painful dignity of one long used to that sort of antics and sat down. His friends' eyes rested on his right arm, which hung unmoving at his side, but no one commented on it.

"So, when's Mizuti getting' here?" Gibari inquired. Lyude's face was suddenly grave.

"I am not sure she'll be here," he sighed. "You know of the chain of assassination attempts, correct?"

Xelha's face went white. Lyude hastily added, "No, we think she's still alive. But she was lost at sea and no one knows where she is. It was all I could do to send out a boat to look for her."

"I hope she's all right," said Kalas, sobered by this news. "We'd heard she was missing, but I thought she'd be back by now."

"Knowing Mizuti," said Savyna unexpectedly, "I suspect she survived and is even now on her way here."

"That's uncommonly kind of you, Savyna," Gibari said, surprised.

"Thank you."

"I'm sure she'll–" Xelha's sentiment was cut off by the opening of the door. Everyone leapt to their feet as they saw who it was.

"King Ladekahn, sir!" exclaimed Lyude.

Gibari grinned. "Sorry, forgot to mention he's here."

Ladekahn waved his hand and laughed. "Please, at ease. None of you bow to me, least of all you, Speaker Lyude, and you, Queen Xelha. We are all on equal terms."

"Thank you, King Ladekahn," said Xelha graciously. "It's good to see you well."

"I'm just here to tell you that our meeting is going to being shortly. I suggest you follow me to the throne room."

They filed out behind the silver-haired king and up the stairs to Corellia's hall. Upon entering, they immediately noticed the presence of more than just Queen Corellia.

"Lord Rodolfo! Duke Calbren! Lady Melodia!" greeted Xelha. "What a surprise!"

"We have gathered leaders from all the islands save for Duhr," explained Corellia. "Kamroh sent his regrets that he was too busy to attend. Mizuti was supposed to be his representative, but... we could not locate her."

"That is something we can discuss at this gathering," said Melodia. "Are we ready to begin?"

"I think so," said Kalas.

"Then shall we–" The rest of Corellia's sentence was drowned by a cry of "Stop!"

There came a small explosion near the entrance to the throne room, and the guards staggered aside, coughing. From out of the smoke, two figures emerged, one floating confidently, several inches above the ground, the other tagging behind on foot.

"You be starting without the Great Mizuti?"

Everyone laughed. "Trust Mizuti to make a dramatic entrance," Kalas smirked.

"Mizuti, we're glad you and Kee are all right!" Xelha exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"Ah, it be a long story," said Mizuti modestly. She gave them a sly look at that promptly ruined her humility. "But if you like, the Great Mizuti does not mind telling it."

"Please, do so, Mizuti," said Melodia. "I think it may help shed some light on the situation."

After they were all seated, Mizuti began to tell a greatly exaggerated version of events, and Kee had to keep interrupting to correct her. "No, Mizuti, I slipped... that's not right, Mizuti, he didn't get a chance to shoot me... Mizuti, we weren't attacked by sharks!"

Once they had finally established what had happened, everyone was thoughtful.

"It's no coincidence that everyone who was attacked helped to defeat Malpercio," mused Ladekahn. "Obviously they blame you for his demise. But I don't see what killing you all would accomplish."

"Perhaps it's revenge," commented Kalas.

"Yeah, you would know all about that," chuckled Gibari. Kalas shot him a brief glowering look.

"It seems that whoever the Silent Wings are, they're being supplied from Alfard," Rodolfo remarked shrewdly. Lyude looked downcast as all eyes turned to him.

"I've ordered everyone to be on the alert, and the soldiers are keeping tabs on all the shopkeepers who supply weapons. So far we've found nothing, no missing items, no suspicious sales. We're in the dark as to how they managed to acquire the rifles."

"Did you check the storerooms in the Imperial Palace?" questioned Savyna.

Lyude jumped and turned red. "N-No... I didn't think of that," he admitted shamefacedly. "I'll put my men on it right away." He took out a Magnus, and a communicator materialized in his hands. He spoke soft, swift orders into it, then returned it to the card.

"There is another urgent issue, lords," said Xelha gravely. "You know of Wazn's plight?"

"Indeed we do, Queen Xelha," said Calbren. "Mira is prepared to receive as many refugees as you send. It is on higher ground than most, so we have not needed to evacuate any villages."

"Diadem is not so lucky," sighed Ladekahn. "I fear Nashira will be flooded, especially if the Lesser Celestial River overflows its banks. Cloud Passage will become impassable."

"Cebalrai is too low," pronounced Rodolfo. "And Moonguile Forest will be drowned also, but Nunki Valley should barely be able to stay above the tide. Everything else is fine."

"We are ordering the evacuation of Mintaka," said Lyude. "Azha and the Palace are safe."

"The Great Mizuti is unsure if Duhr is in danger," added Mizuti. "Kee believes only the docks will be lost. The labyrinth is already underwater.

"Good riddance to it, too," muttered Kalas.

"And as for Anuenue," said Corellia sadly, "We fear for the Celestial Tree. It is on the lowest ground of all, and I am not sure if it can survive with part of its trunk underwater.

"I think... no, I know it will be fine," said Xelha with a smile. "After all, it's the Celestial Tree."

"I hope you are right," responded Corellia. "Are there any new developments?"

"The enchantresses are still working on the spells set in the ice, but so far they've had no luck."

"I see."

"Well, we've survived a fall from the sky," remarked Ladekahn. "I'm sure we'll survive a little more water."

"Are there any other concerns?" asked Corellia. No one said anything.

After a pause, Corellia added, "The leaders of the five islands would like to thank all of you–" her gaze encompassed Kalas and his friends– "for helping to rebuild our world even after you saved it. Without you, much of this would still be in chaos."

"Aw, it's nothin'," Gibari scoffed. The others murmured similar modesties.

"Back to our initial topic... are there any other issues concerning the Silent Wings?" asked Melodia.

"Sadal Suud isn't concerned with them," shrugged Rodolfo. "There's been no attacks there."

"Nevertheless, we would appreciate any help you have to offer in tracking them down," said Xelha gently but pointedly.

Rodolfo muttered something about not wanting to get involved. Xelha continued to look at him with a smile on her face. Finally the lord of Sadal Suud threw up his hands.

"All right, I'll send as many soldiers as I can," he relented. "But they'd better be returned."

"Rest assured on that point, my lord. They will be greatly welcomed," soothed Melodia.

"If I may ask, Speaker Lyude, how did–" Corellia was cut off by a series of explosions outside and screams.

"What was that?" shouted Kalas, springing to his feet. Everyone else did the same.

One of the guards ran outside. No sooner had he done so then he shouted, "Bolt the doors! Your Majesty, lords, stay down!"

The other guards ran outside and slammed the doors shut. The others whipped their cards out. Kalas drew his sword and dagger, while Xelha retrieved her wand. Mizuti waved her chakram around beside Gibari twirling his paddle. Savyna cracked her knuckles and Lyude hefted his gun, slightly awkwardly, in his left hand. Ladekahn, Calbren, and Rodolfo had swords, but Melodia, Kee, and Corellia were unarmed. They moved closer together. Shouts and yells came from outside the door.

"We've got to help them!" yelled Kalas, charging for the door. Suddenly an explosion from the back rocked the throne room, blasting Corellia, Melodia, and Calbren, who were standing closest, off their feet. The others whirled around as cloaked shapes poured through the hole in the wall. In front was an angry-looking pink-haired girl with amber eyes.

Savyna gave a start. Her assassin! "The Silent Wings!" she yelled, and leaped to the attack. The others followed closely behind while Kee, Xelha, and Rodolfo dragged Calbren, Melodia, and Corellia out of the way. All three were unconscious.

Lyude squared off against a snarling, blue-cloaked figure. "I'll finish what my brother couldn't!" he yelled, and charged. Lyude barely managed to block – he had to drop his gun – and flung a dud bomb to buy time while he retrieved it. Then he unleashed a barrage of attacks.

"Concerto!" he cried, finishing off with blasts of light that pounded the assassin to the ground.

Xelha and Mizuti had teamed up against three Silent Wings and were taking heavy damage. Desperately, Xelha sent fiery blasts their way and pulled out her finisher. Unfortunately, it was her weakest one.

"Dance of Light!" She sent a stream of white light at them, blinding them temporarily but doing little damage. Mizuti was forced to shuffle and the trio of attackers charged.

"Dream Blade!" Ethereal swords appeared out of nowhere and stabbed themselves into the assassins. One gave a choked cry, and they all sank to the ground.

Kalas ran by Xelha and Mizuti. "Man, do I have to keep saving you?" he grinned.

Over in the corner, Gibari was duking it out with a particularly large Silent Wing. His cloak was too small for him and showed above his ankles.

"Guess you guys haven't done much yet, otherwise you could get some better-fittin' clothes," he taunted.

The big man growled. "We'll see how cheek you are after I wipe the walls with you!" He pulled out a two-handed sword with an immense blade and swung it. Gibari ducked, and the sword whistled over his head and buried itself deeply in the wall.

"Hey, isn't that a bastard sword? Guess that makes you one, huh?" Gibari smirked as he charged in for a series of rib-cracking oar blows.

The assassin growled again and yanked the sword free with ease. He swung at Gibari's torso this time, and the fisherman was forced to block with a shield Magnus. The impact shattered the shield and numbed his entire arm. He could hear bones crack.

"By the power in my sword! Rain of White Fire!" Dazzling white flames poured onto the enormous man, sending him screaming to the ground. King Ladekahn stood panting behind Gibari's fallen attacker.

"Are you all right?" he asked, catching his breath. "I would hate to lose Diadem's best fighter to a freak assassin."

Gibari grinned at his king. "You've got this subject's thanks, Your Highness."

The two took deep breaths and plunged back into the sea of clashing swords and blinding magic.

Near the center of the fray, Savyna and her pink-haired assassin circled each other warily.

"You won't get away so easily this time," she hissed, golden eyes burning.

"Brought some friends this time?" Savyna remarked casually as she struck, swift as an adder. The girl blocked and returned blow for blow. "You'll need more than that to beat me."

"Your mouth is the better part of your fighting skills," she returned, striking Savyna a sudden blow. Scarlet stained her striped sleeve.

Savyna almost smiled. "That's a lie, and you know it." She leaped to the attack, kicking and hitting blow after lightning blow. Then she leaped back and drew out her trump card.

"Hellblood's Hammer!" A giant made of water appeared to crush the assassin in a series of mighty blows, ending with a shock wave of water that slammed her to the ground. She lay quite still.

Eventually, the Silent Wings still remaining realized they were outnumbered. They turned tail and fled through the hole they'd entered. Soon the entire area was still.

A guard opened the door. "Your Majesty! The halls are..." He trailed off at the sight of the bodies. "Gods, the explosion was here? Your Highness, I'm so sorry!" he cried, rushing over to where Corellia was awakening. "Are you all right? We did not know! I thought the explosion came from below, and we could not hear your fighting over our own... we have failed you." He bowed his head.

Corellia smiled slightly. "I'm all right, guardsman. It is my guests who need attending to."

The guard sprang to his feet and saluted. "Understood!" He ran off to alert others.

Meanwhile, Kalas, Gibari, and Lyude were picking through the slain with the help of Kee. He had stayed with Rodolfo to guard the three fallen leaders and so had kept out of combat.

"This girl's still alive!" cried Lyude, nudging the pink-haired assassin gently with his foot. She moaned softly.

"Take her captive. We may learn more about the Silent Wings from her," ordered Ladekahn, cleaning his sword on the cloak of one fallen member.

"You are in danger as long as we stay here," said Xelha regretfully. "We have to leave."

"Please, stay a while," invited Corellia. "I doubt the Silent Wings will try another attack so soon after the last one failed."

"Even so, I for one must leave at once," sighed Lyude. "Since this meeting is obviously concluded–" he gave the room a wry glance– "I need to attend to matters in Alfard. I will take our prisoner back for questioning, if you wish." Ladekahn nodded.

"The Great Mizuti wonders who they be attempting to kill this time," said Mizuti, twirling her chakram in one hand, "Us, or the lords and queens?"

No one had an answer for her.


	10. Chapter 9: The Silence Before the Storm

**Chapter 9: The Silence Before the Storm**

Lyude stood out on the deck, letting the evening sunset bathe him in crimson light. The wind played with his locks that matched the color of the horizon, tugging them first this way, then that, and occasionally whipping them into eyes that held all the sun's fire. He stood on the deck of the airship returning to Alfard, gazing west while the ship nosed its way north and back home. It was the closest he came to flying these days.

Behind him, leaning against the masthead, Savyna also watched the coming of twilight, but said nothing. Her thoughts were below deck in the dark prison hold.

At first, Lyude had refused Savyna's request to come with, until he realized that she knew more about interrogation than he did – and was better at it, to boot. Then Mizuti was dead set on coming, with Kee too, and Lyude had not known how to refuse her. Fortunately, the Great Kamroh sent a timely message ordering Mizuti back to Duhr, likely to make her useful. Lyude had seen her and Kee off not without a certain amount of relief. Mizuti was one of his truest friends, but long voyages with her… could become aggravating, to say the least.

Kalas, Xelha, Gibari, and Ladekahn were all staying the night with Corellia, but the rest of the heads of the islands had returned home. Lyude wished that he could stay longer, but business in Alfard was pressing. And – his hand on the rail gripped it ever so slightly – there was someone else that he wanted to see.

The sun slipped over the edge of the scarlet-stained sea, and darkness fell rapidly. They would not reach Alfard for another half hour or so, but there were plenty of plans to make before they got there.

"Would you mind staying in the palace?" he asked, turning to Savyna. "You'll be close to the prisoner, and the rooms are comfortable."

"That is not a problem."

"I'm glad of that." He smiled.

Her face was unreadable in the deepening twilight. "The prisoner is uncooperative. I have not managed to find out her identity or where she comes from."

"Well… maybe you'll have better luck later. Once we're at the palace."

"Maybe." Savyna stared out to the horizon where the sun had vanished. Besides the quiet whoosh of the air rushing by the ship and the gentle creaking of the timbers, there was little other sound. Lyude suddenly didn't know why he was trying to keep up a conversation with someone who obviously didn't want to talk. The silence wasn't as awkward as he feared. Sometimes it spoke more eloquently than words could.

Lyude leaned on the rail with one elbow and Savyna stood against the mast as the airship carried them across the vast silent sea, so full of wonder and mystery and death.

* * *

Savyna stared into the angry amber eyes of her prisoner. Her pink hair was askew in many directions from the rough travel, but she seemed to care not about appearances as she glared down her captor. Several Imperial guards stood outside by the cell, silent but at the ready.

"Staring at me isn't going to get you anywhere," the girl said haughtily. "I'll never tell you anything."

"Thank you for acknowledging my presence," Savyna said curtly. There had been total quiet for the first half hour of this interrogation.

The pink-haired assassin flushed, but spat. "You lack the imagination to say anything first."

"Your wit is as polished as your fighting skills."

That stung the assassin. "How dare you! I nearly killed you twice and you sit there and mock my abilities! If I were loose, I could tear you apart with my bare hands!"

"Not only do you lack the ability and realism, you also lack the ability to control your temper."

The assassin shot her a hot glare. "Maybe you think I'm angry, but this is just mildly peeved. Let me go and I, Mika Fineta, will show you how angry I can get!"

"So your name is Fineta, is it?" asked Savyna. Mika stopped and bit her lip, looking furious with herself. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me any more. I'll find out all I need from your name. Mika is short for Michael or Michelle, I presume?"

The assassin cast her a withering glance.

"I'll take that as a yes." Savyna leaned close to the cell door and whispered orders to one of the guards. He saluted and ran off.

"So, Mika, anything more you'd care to tell me? Why you joined the Silent Wings, or maybe why you want me dead?"

If looks could kill, Savyna undoubtedly would have died a horrible, pain-filled death on the spot. She had to give Mika some credit, though. The pink-haired girl held her tongue – with difficulty – and didn't rise to the taunt.

"So maybe you can hold your tongue," said Savyna lazily, relaxing back. "A lot of good it'll do you though." Mika looked like she wanted to explode, but remained silent. Savyna only kept the smile off her face with years of long training to keep her face impassive. Now that she knew the weak points, the girl was so easy to goad, so predictable. She might not have to feign getting out torture equipment after all.

"I imagine your leader is quite angry with you by now," she continued. "Not only did you fail to kill me twice, you've also gotten yourself captured. I doubt he'll welcome you back with open arms."

She knew she had struck home as she watched a spasm of rage and shame pass through Mika, leaving her looking down at the floor for the first time. She muttered something Savyna couldn't hear.

"What was that?" she asked.

The assassin said nothing.

Savyna shrugged. "Thanks anyway." She stood to leave. It was obvious Mika wouldn't let herself be provoked again, at least for a while. She left the girl staring at the floor in silence.

Up in the tactical room she met the guard she had sent. He was tapping a computer display, but looked up and saluted when she entered.

"Soldier, did you find anything?"

"Not much, ma'am," he admitted. "Here's what I've got."

Savyna looked at the text on the screen. It was a brief profile.

Name: Michelle Fineta

_Age: 16_

_Place of Birth: Opu, Anuenue_

_Born to parents Anelle and Rikaru Fineta. Attended School of Magic in Komo Mai for two years. Disappeared from Anuenue at age 15. Whereabouts unknown. Thought to have fought for Malpercio at one time._

"That doesn't tell us much. Any psychological profiles?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I see. Thank you." She looked at the profile one more time. "Search for former supporters of Malpercio – if they're still alive."

"Yes, ma'am." He began his ordered search.

Savyna exited the room, wondering how the Silent Wings were connected to Malpercio – and if they had any plans involving him.

If they did, this could be more serious than they thought.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but that's my final word on the project."

"Speaker, surely you wish to have defense ready should the other islands–"

"They most certainly will 'become aggressive' if we start pre-empting and building weapons! This is a time of peace, not war, commander. We must set an example that is trusting."

"…Of course, sit. It shall be as you please." The sour-faced commander bowed and strode out, escorted not-quite-so-kindly by Folon.

Next, Davies led in an elderly lady who looked about in awe at her surroundings. Lyude had tried his hardest to keep his office plain and free of the garish knick-knacks that had previously adorned it, but the gold sparkling walls continually defeated his attempts of simplicity. It would take major renovation to remove the gold plating, and they had neither the time nor the budget to do it.

Lyude looked up from his paperwork and smiled kindly at the old lady. "Mrs. Ethain Burgress? I was notified of your appointment. Please, speak freely."

The elderly woman was wide-eyed with wonder. "Please, sir, Speaker Lyude…" She trailed off, fumbling in embarrassment.

"Please, continue."

She looked at the ground. "Well… not a week ago, a storm came up in Azha and lighting struck my tree. The fire wasn't bad, sir, but my home's gone. My husband and I have nowhere to live. I was wondering, sir, if you could possibly…" Her voice got faint so Lyude had to bend closer to hear. "Spare…. A little money… or find… no, sir, I'm sorry, this is such a trivial request. I'm sorry to waste your time." She turned to leave.

"Mrs. Burgress, this is not a trivial request. Indeed, I respect the courage it took to come here to ask me for this. Please don't be embarrassed or ashamed. I can help you. Ayme," he said to his secretary, sitting nearby, "See to it that you find some way to house Mrs. Burgress and her husband."

The old lady's eyes shone with gratitude. Reverently, she kissed his left hand. "Bless you, Speaker. You are the best thing that's ever happened to Alfard." Folon courteously showed her to the door.

"Anyone else today?" asked Lyude, looking at Ayme. She checked the list and gave a smirk. "Ah, only Commander Ikari. I believe he wanted to discuss salary and benefits of soldiers."

Lyude groaned inwardly. "Well, at least he's last. Send him in."

The door slid open, and Skeed stepped through, followed by grim-faced Ikari. Skeed gave a small bow.

"Speaker, Commander Ikari."

"Please sit." Ikari did so. Folon and Davies left, but Skeed and Ayme stayed.

"I understand you wish to discuss the soldiers' conditions?" asked Lyude politely.

Ikari nodded. "Many of them are getting paid less than what they were under our former Emperor Geldoblame, and several of them have lost benefits."

Lyude's brow creased. "Such as…?"

"Private quarters, mealtime privileges, and personal services."

Lyude sighed as he realized what Ikari was getting at. "By personal services, you must mean…" He rummages briefly through a stack of papers. "The personal massages and hot-water baths I canceled for senior officers, correct?"

"These men have served in the army for many years. They deserve certain privileges."

"Not when those certain privileges rival those of Geldoblame himself and put excessive strain on the budget. With all due respect, Commander, those men who 'lost benefits' were consuming resources blatantly without a care for others. I read an order of seven – I am not joking – seven deluxe apple pies delivered to the quarters of one lieutenant-commander. Not even the pie pans were returned, according to the kitchen."

Ikari's face darkened.

"The men who lost personal quarters lived in rooms twice the size of my office." Lyude gestured one-handedly around his rather spacious room. "Those rooms were divided and given to several soldiers who slept in quarters not much bigger than the average toilet stall."

Ikari, seeing that he wasn't going to budge the Speaker on this particular topic, changed the angle of attack. "What about the soldiers' pay? I have had men whose money was slashed nearly in half."

Lyude managed to keep the wry smile off his face. "With all due respect, sir, were those the ones receiving 10,000 gold per week?"

A muscle in Ikari's jaw twitched. "9,000."

"5,000 per week is appropriate for those with five years' experience, I believe."

"You yourself receive over 50,000," accused Ikari angrily.

"Which I am working to change. Most of it is funneled directly back into the government, Commander. I take barely 2,000 home with me. Often less. The pay records verify that."

For a moment it looked like Ikari wanted to spit out a cutting remark. Lyude waited patiently for him to say something. Finally, the commander rose.

"May I have leave to go, sir?" he asked stiffly.

"Do so."

Ikari began to leave, but turned quickly and leaned down close to his Speaker. "Might I tell you, sir…" he said quietly. "I have it from acquaintances that not everyone is… ecstatic with your leadership. I was told that if things continue the way they are going, there might be some… unpleasant… ramifications."

"Is that a threat, Commander?" Lyude asked loudly. Ayme and Skeed cast sharp, suspicious glances at Ikari.

"No, sir," he said softly. "That is a warning." He turned on his heel and strode quickly our, not bothering to wait for Skeed's escort.

"I never trusted that dolt," complained Ayme loudly after he had left. "What'd he tell you?"

"The usual. If I don't stop being a good leader and start listening to them, bad things will happen." Lyude sighed and began to slowly clear his desk with one hand. "That's it for today."

"Ikari's not intelligent enough to come up with his own plans, but he is well-connected," said Skeed carefully. "I would at least be vigilant when dealing with him."

"Hey, you don't think he could be helping the Silent Wings, do you?" asked Ayme suddenly.

Skeed considered. "It's entirely possible."

Lyude shook his head. "Ikari may be on a personal agenda, but I refuse to begin suspecting members of my staff of aiding terrorists just because they don't agree with me." He stood to leave. Ayme and Skeed fell into step behind him. Outside, Folon and Davies joined them.

"That's just the problem, Lyude," pointed out Skeed as they exited the Imperial Palace. "You're too trusting. Any one of us here could be working for the Silent Wings and you wouldn't even think of being wary."

"That's because I know you're not," replied Lyude with a smile. "If I have confidence in people, they in turn will have confidence in me. Mistrust only breeds mistrust. I have learned that from experience."

"In a perfect world, maybe," argued Folon. "Maybe some people who appear to be your best friends are just good actors. Remember Kalas?"

"He came back in the end," said Lyude, but quietly. The memory of that betrayal, and being forced to fight his own friend, still hurt.

As the other four debated lively, Skeed remained silent. He was watching his brother, the sparkle in his red eyes as he discussed something he cared about, the way his hand moved slightly off-center to illustrate a point, as if it expected another to mirror that gesture. His scarlet hair whipped about as he turned to address first one speaker, then the other.

"I fear your trust will be your downfall," Skeed whispered.

* * *

Lyude leaned back in his chair as he downed a large mug of Green Tea. Returning the empty mug to its Magnus form, he gazed at the darkening sky outside to watch the stars appear one by one. He was exhausted from the day's events and had more than half a mind to just fall into bed as he was without undressing or checking his messages. They could wait until tomorrow…

There came a soft knock on the door. Tiredly Lyude got up to answer it, prepared to send them away politely – until he saw who it was.

"Lycoris!" He was wide awake at once as she smiled and stepped up to kiss him lightly.

"Is the Speaker too tired from managing his country to go for a walk?" she asked playfully.

"No! Of course not!" And it was true. All weariness fell from him at her first kiss, and he stole a second one before following her out the door. "There, that's all the sleep I need."

She laughed. "You must be a light sleeper indeed!"

"I find that another loved one's presence is always comforting." He grinned.

"That's good to know." She took his arm, and the two strode out of the quiet city Mintaka. The city was not evacuated yet – they still had a week or so before the water level began seriously rising – and Lyude intended to stay as long as he possibly could in the house that held so many memories for him.

They walked together in silence for a while, just looking at the stars together. Lyude's left arm cradled her shoulders, and her arm encircled his waist.

"Do you think there are other worlds in those stars, and that there are people on them right now looking up at us in the stars and wondering the same thing?" Lycoris asked presently.

Lyude pondered. "I don't know. I think there are other worlds out there, but it will take a while for us to reach them."

"If we… still had wings… do you think we could have flown to the stars?"

Lyude looked at Lycoris. Starlight illuminated her features, making her look like she was made of moon-spun glass. Her eyes were full of light and mystery and longing as they gazed at him. He stroked her beautiful brown hair gently.

"If your heart is strong enough, Wings of the Heart will take you anywhere. You, Lycoris, could have flown to the farthest edges of the galaxy."

Lycoris looked down to hide the sudden tears on her face. Frowning slightly, Lyude tilted her face up. Her cheeks glimmered with tracks of starlight.

"Lyude… you will go beyond that," she whispered.

Before he could ask her what that meant, they heard approaching footsteps. Lycoris jumped and turned to face them. Lyude looked also, slightly alarmed. But it was only Skeed, returning from the Imperial Palace where he had been doing some late-night work.

"Still up, little brother? You ought to be resting after a long day," said Skeed, gently reprimanding. "And besides, it's not safe to walk alone in the dark."

"He's not alone," protested Lycoris. Skeed glanced at her, a knowing look on his face.

"So he isn't. Still, even two–"

"Three are still too few!" A bolt of light caught Skeed squarely in the stomach, and he was bowled over to the ground. Lycoris screamed and dropped to the earth, pulling Lyude with her as another spell sizzled over their heads.

"A-Ambush!" choked Skeed. He rolled over and pulled out his deck. Lyude did the same. The first card that came to him was a Bomb, and he threw it in the general direction of the shots. There was an explosion and the sound of cursing, but they were still unable to make out their assailants.

Skeed, scrambling to his feet, pulled out a wicked-looking black rifle and began firing shots into the darkness. None of them hit, and the brothers were forced to shield, Lycoris between them, as attacks came from all directions.

"We're surrounded!" cried Lycoris. "There's no way out!"

"Yes, there is," said Skeed grimly, firing rapidly while fishing in his pockets. Lyude covered for him while he used the card, and a pair of winglets materialized in his hands.

"You're Speaker, get out of here!" hissed Skeed as they blocked another round. "They're after you! Quick, Lycoris, help him in these."

Lycoris obliged, but fell back suddenly in pain. A long red dart had materialized in her shoulder.

"Lycoris!" cried Lyude as she slumped to the ground. He bent to help her, but a single point of white-hot pain in his arm made him cry out. He twisted to see a black dart sticking out of his immobilized arm.

"Lycoris… Skeed…" The world went fuzzy around him as he fell slowly backwards. His brother screamed in fury and leaped up, unleashing a torrential barrage of bullets in desperation.

"Hell's–!" He grunted and fell over. There was a red dart in his neck.

With his remaining senses, Lyude vaguely knew he was being dragged.

"Quick, this one's who we want."

"Looks a bit sickly, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, you would be too if you'd been shot with that, you moron. Don't worry, he'll be out for a long, long time… long enough for us to perform…"

The voices blended together and faded. The last of Lyude's consciousness gave up the fight and winged away from darkness into happier lands.


	11. Chapter 10: Wings Made of Dawn

**Chapter 10: Wings Made of Dawn**

"It's not done yet."

"Hey, his eyes moved!"

"Why is he waking up?"

"Look, his lips are moving… he's trying to say something."

"He can't regain consciousness yet. Give him some more."

Blurs faded and fled back into darkness.

* * *

"Will he be all right?"

"Only slight scarring. He won't even notice, and she certainly won't tell."

"Hey, look at his vital signs. You realize he can hear us now, right?"

"Don't let him see me."

A figure that was becoming clearer abruptly darkened and slipped beneath dark waters and was lost.

* * *

"Lyude? Lyude, can you hear me? Please… please show some sign you're all right…"

"…L…"

"Lyude? Lyude!"

"Ly… Lycoris…"

He slowly opened his eyes. Worried faced floated above him. Then the faces attached themselves back to their bodies, and he saw Lycoris, Skeed, Davies, Ayme, and Folon, all looking at him with some degree of anxiety or – in Folon's case – boredom.

"Finally, you're awake," the blue-skinned man drawled.

"Shut up, Folon," Ayme retorted. "You were the one who woke all of us to go to the hospital."

To Lyude's surprise, Folon turned red and muttered something unintelligible.

"He just doesn't want to admit he was being responsible for once." Skeed smirked.

"They're all glad to see you're okay," Lycoris translated to Lyude in exasperation. He smiled.

"What happened?" he asked faintly. "You and Skeed were shot… did you escape?"

"When we woke up, we were alone on the road and you were gone," explained Skeed. "Seems they'd shot us with some sort of tranquilizer, but it didn't last long. We ran for help and learned that an airship had been stolen shortly before we arrived. But you know that we install tracking mechanisms in all our ships so command can keep track of the fleet, so I had little difficulty in tracking you down. I found them holding you prisoner and interrogating you. One of them raised a gun and it was clear he was about to kill you. So…" Skeed looked down at the ground.

"He returned the favor. All by himself." Folon offered.

Lyude closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lyude," whispered Lycoris. "They… were Silent Wings. It was the only way."

"I… I don't remember any interrogation," said Lyude slowly. "Some people talking… 'It's not done…' light and pain… my back hurts."

"They were beating you." Lyude opened his eyes in time to see a flash of alarm across Skeed's face, quickly concealed.

"I see." He closed his eyes again. "Thank you for rescuing me."

He could hear Skeed shift in embarrassment. "Ah, you were harder than them, to train," scoffed Skeed.

"Yeah, he said you and Kalas and the others could've whipped their butts. Almost makes me glad Skeed went off by himself and left us out of the fun," added Ayme. "Anyway, get some rest. You need it."

"Thanks." Lyude heard them go out, and what light he could see with his eyes closed vanished.

What had happened? What weren't they telling him?

* * *

"You seem to be on unfortunately familiar terms with the hospital wing, Speaker Lyude." Admiral Bagnost's smile was rueful.

"They've reserved this bed for me," joked Lyude.

"It's certainly got the best view," the admiral agreed. From his bed, Lyude could see the sun over the ocean.

"Here on business, admiral?"

"I'm afraid I am," Bagnost informed him regretfully. "The council isn't pleased with what they dub your 'frequent' absences. Yes, I know it's only been twice," he put in as he saw the Speaker about to protest, "and heaven knows Geldoblame was far worse, but they're looking for any excuse they can to weaken your power, and unfortunately, you're giving them one."

Lyude sighed. It seemed he'd been doing a lot of that lately. "Look, I obviously don't try to get ambushed and shot, okay?"

Bagnost looked surprised but regained his composure quickly. "Of course not, Speaker," he said smoothly. "I merely mean to say that if it is at all possible to… hasten your recovery, it might set matters to rest a little more."

"I'm doing the best I can," Lyude said shortly. The admiral nodded.

"With your permission, sir, I will withdraw."

Lyude nodded, and Bagnost exited. The young leader passed a hand over his eyes. For some reason he'd been very angry, although he'd tried to control it. Now his back hurt worse than ever and although he felt tired, he knew that he would not be able to sleep again tonight.

All the more reason to get out of the hospital as soon as he could.

* * *

When Lyude had finally gotten out of the hospital, Lycoris was waiting for him at his house.

"It's so good to see you on your feet again," she said as she kissed him soundly.

"It's even better to be home with you," he replied, smiling. "Come on in."

They entered the house together, and Lyude turned on his computer briefly. He groaned aloud at the sheer volume of messages that awaited him. Lycoris looked over his shoulder and laughed.

"Can't be away for a week before getting seriously backlogged, can you?" she asked.

"No, unfortunately," said Lyude ruefully. He turned the computer off. "I'll deal with it later."

Lycoris laughed again. "No? And here I was thinking that you were addicted to work."

"Even a Speaker needs a break."

"Haven't you just had one?" she teased.

"I don't consider a hospital stay a break." He found himself suddenly irritated. Lycoris noticed and quickly changed tactics.

"Perhaps you'll consider this one, then," she said, drawing him closer. He smiled, brushing her brown hair back from her face, as their lips met. Lovingly she caressed his face, his shoulders, his body, and he circled his arm about her waist. How he loved her… longed for—

A sudden pain shot through him, and he arched his back in agony.

"Ahhh!"

Lycoris caught him as he nearly fell. "Lyude! What's happening?"

Her touch was both cool wind and hot fire. Another spasm of pain rocked him. "Ahh! My… back…"

Her eyes widened. "Oh… oh no! Wait, I'll send for a doctor…" She jumped up to leave.

"No, wait!" The pain subsided, vanishing as suddenly as it had come. "I think… I'll be all right." He stood up. He felt no different, but the memory of the pain still lingered.

Lycoris looked at him with worry. "Well… if you say so… at least get some rest. You'll go back to the Palace tomorrow."

"I feel fine. It's only 1300 hours and I've rested enough. I changed my mind - work will take my mind off all this."

She still looked anxious. "But…"

He smiled playfully at her. "Don't make me pull rank on you."

The look on her face changed to one of exasperation. "Men!" she muttered.

"You can accompany me to the Palace, if you'd like," he offered, reaching out his hand.

"N-no, I don't think I can. I've… I've got work to do." She drew back suddenly. "I'm sorry, Lyude. I have to go. I'll see you later." She walked out the door before he had a chance to respond.

Lyude frowned. Had something frightened her? She stammered when she was nervous or afraid. He decided she must be worried about him, but was trying not to show it. Shrugging, he exited the door himself and began the walk to Imperial headquarters.

He was greeted by Skeed upon his return to office.

"Little brother! How are you feeling?" he asked with some concern. "I heard about your back."

Lyude sighed. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Does all of Alfard know, then?"

Skeed gave a short chuckle. "No, just me. Unless I count as Alfard."

"You're not that important." Lyude walked past his brother, grinning, into his office. As the door closed, Lyude missed the strange look of hungry anticipation that came into Skeed's eyes.

Ayme looked up from her work as he entered. 'Ah, Lyude. Just the man we were looking for."

"What now?" he asked, sitting down at his desk with the air of one preparing to plunge through a particularly unpleasant stretch of quagmire.

"The usual, personal messes that just can't seem to be resolved, corrupt scandals uncovered, captains and commanders chafing over what they view as unfair rules. You'll have plenty to do." Lyude nodded and got to work.

* * *

When Savyna answered her door to meet two grim-faced guards, she knew something was wrong. Nothing good happened at five in the morning.

"Ma'am, we regret to report that the prisoner… has escaped."

Savyna narrowed her eyes. "When? How?"

The guard looked ashamed. "Not long ago. We're sure she hasn't left the area, but is hiding somewhere in the palace. So far we've been unable to locate her. And…" He looked around. "We've been assigned to your protection. I wouldn't stay in your quarters, ma'am. We think she's targeting you. I would strongly suggest leaving the premises."

"In which case, she will simply follow me, and then she could be anywhere. I think it best to stay so we can somewhat predict where she will be. If we lure her away, there is a possibility that she might try to regroup with the Silent Wings."

"But we have all the exits watched. If you leave and she tries to follow, we'll catch her."

"That is true." Savyna considered, reviewing what she knew of the prisoner. "Then my guess is she will not leave. She knows that I will have to return eventually, and then she will strike."

The guard frowned. "…If you say so, ma'am. After all," he added, a slight smile crossing his face, "you can probably defend yourself better than we can protect you."

Savyna decided she liked the young man. "That is also true. Guardsman…?"

"Perin, ma'am. My companion is Mitkos." His dark-haired fellow guard bowed.

"Well then, Perin, Mitkos. I will search for the escaped prisoner."

"We will assist you." The two followed Savyna off into the well-lit corridors of the Imperial Palace. But even the best lighting produced shadows. And those shadows could hide a sudden death.

* * *

The hours flew by rapidly as Lyude engrossed himself in his paperwork, the large pile getting steadily smaller. At last, Ayme sighed. "Lyude, do you know what time it is?"

"Uh… no. Please enlighten me."

"It's nearly five in the morning. The sun will be rising soon, but I need to go to bed."

"It is?" Lyude glanced at the clock and was startled to find her observation true. "I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, I think—" Ayme frowned and stopped, peering at her computer. "Oh man."

"What is it?"

"There's something interesting I just got now. In fact, I'm surprised no one's come up directly."

"Really? What's wrong?"

"Apparently, that prisoner of yours that you brought back from Anuenue has escaped and is loose in the palace."

"Send guards out at once. Watch all possible entrances and exits."

"Already done. The guards think her target is Savyna, not you. But they are still required to remove you from the premises."

"I just got back."

"Now you'll get to rest again from your weary day here. Come on, Speaker, I'm your escort." Ayme stood up and put her hands on her hips in a very businesslike manner, her pink hair bristling. Lyude tried not to laugh at how close she was to her battle stance.

"All right."

Skeed stuck his head in the door. "I heard that. Come on, Speaker, I'll accompany you too. It's time you got home anyway."

"I obviously can't do anything for myself around here," remarked Lyude grumpily as he was led into the hall. "Look what happens when I go somewhere without protection! I break my arm! I get myself kidnapped!"

Ayme was surprised to see helpless fury dancing in the young leader's eyes. "Uh… calm down, Lyude. It's just a bunch of bad coincidences. You've done really well so far, considering you've had to practically rebuild a country from the ground up."

"I wasn't really looking for condolences, but thanks anyway."

Ayme, who was ahead of him, stopped suddenly and rounded on him. Lyude stepped back instinctively, startled at her smoldering anger.

"Now see here, _Speaker_! I don't know if you think being in the hospital has given you an excuse to act like a sulky child, but that's exactly what you're doing! The Lyude I know doesn't act anything like this selfish brat."

Lyude's eyes widenly in shock at being addressed so. "A-Ayme…"

Skeed wisely stood back as Ayme's tirade continued. "So that's it! You've gotten comfortable with people bowing and scraping to you now, even if they hate your guts!"

Now his eyes narrowed and flames ignited. "Are you implying that you're one who will hate me openly instead of behind my back?"

"You idiot! That's not it at all! What's come over you all of a sudden? Ever since you've gotten back from the hospital you've been moody and snappish and… childish! Be the leader you were! For crying out loud, this isn't the end of the world!"

Suddenly Lyude laughed. His anger broke, and Ayme, still standing bristling in fury with her hands on her hips, looked abruptly confused.

"You forget, Ayme, I've already seen the end of the world. And watched the birth of a new one as well." He sighed. "You're right. I have been acting like a spoiled child, and I apologize." He smiled gently and looked into her eyes. "No excuses. I'll be good from now on, okay?"

Slowly Ayme relaxed. "Finally, some sense out of you. Well, now that's settled—"

She was cut off in mid-sentence by a dark blur shooting down from the ceiling and crashing into her. She was down at once, her head hitting the floor with a sharp crack. She didn't stir.

Before Lyude could react, the blur launched itself at Skeed, barreling past him and slamming him down on the floor. His brother struggled, but the figure choked him mercilessly.

Lyude recognized the pink-haired assassin – the one that had escaped. "No!" he shouted, drawing his rifle from his Magnus. The assassin saw his movement and dodged the blast, ducking forward and running to catch him by the knees. Helpless, he went crashing to the floor.

The assassin pinned his arms (a rather pointless effort as only one was usable) and yelled, "Where is Savyna?"

"I wouldn't tell someone who just hurt my friends and tried to kill them that!" returned Lyude defiantly, although right now he was uncertain of his chances of survival.

Her face twisted with rage, and she raised her hands to strike. Suddenly another blur shot above him, tackling the girl and throwing her off him. Lyude scrambled to his feet awkwardly. Two people were rolling on the floor, but they were fighting so furiously he could not make out the identity of either one.

"Run, Lyude, run!" cried a choked voice. Lyude, instead of obeying, froze. That voice…!

"Run, you idiot!" Skeed stumbled to his feet and gave him a vehement shove. "Get out of here! We'll take care of her!"

Belatedly Lyude backed off. They were fighting before the elevator and he could not reach the exit. Back the way he came was only a dead end, and… weapons storage. The thought struck him and he ran, sprinting down the hallway until he burst into the weapons locker and the sounds of battle faded.

As tired as he admittedly was, adrenaline flowed through him as he found the secret passage he knew well by now and quickly entered it. He emerged in the dark, silent garden. The heady scent of roses still hung in the air as he ran through the cool grass, beneath the shadows of trees and out onto the cliff.

As his flight ended, rational thought returned, and he realized that he could not have trapped himself more neatly. If the assassin managed to follow him, he'd have nowhere to go.

This in mind, he took out his deck and prepared for a fight. He truly did not want to kill the assassin, but if worst came to worst…

Beyond the trees, grass rustle. Lyude tensed, ready to react in an instant to whatever came out from the shadowy grove. Even the faint light of half-dawn on the horizon was not yet enough to illuminate beneath their boughs.

He could hear footsteps, not at all cautious, moving through the trees now. Would the assassin really be that loud, if she meant to gain the element of surprise? But, he already knew she was out there, so maybe…

"What the heck are you doing? Don't be a fool!"

He was immediately relieved by the sound of Skeed's voice, but at his words he worried what else was with his brother. Then the voice came again, the voice that was so eerily familiar that it chilled him.

"He already saw me. I have to. And besides… this ought to be the trigger point."

"Are you willing to risk his life on that? What if it's too much? No one else we found will work!"

"I'm willing to take that risk."

With that, the speaker stepped out of the trees and into the light. Lyude felt his heart do a double backflip and land askew into his chest, only to drop out.

Before him stood his sister Vallye.

She was just as he remembered her, with her off-red hair and proud, haughty eyes that often glared down at him as if he were a piece of dirt she had flicked off her shoe. Now she faced him squarely, watching the roiling emotions war in his face with a strange light of anticipation in her eyes. Behind her, Skeed stepped out of the trees, bloodied but quite alive.

Lyude stepped backwards to the edge of the cliff as if she'd struck him directly in the middle.

"V… Vallye…" was all he could manage.

"Sorry to disappoint you if you thought I was dead, little brother," she said coolly. "If you'd bothered to check, you would have found no body in that grave."

"But… you… Skeed said… the hospital…" Lyude's words seemed to lose themselves halfway to his mouth, and all that came out was an incoherent jumble.

"I'm surprised that you accepted my story so readily, brother, after all I'd done to you over the years," Skeed said, sounding both surprised and pleased. "Your forgiveness and naivety never ceases to astound me."

"…Why?"

"That's a good question," said Vallye lazily, with the air of one talking just to pass the time. "Why indeed deceive our good little brother? Well, when we both awoke from our comas, it wasn't long until we heard of Malpercio's defeat. Then we decided it was time for a plan to be set in motion, something we'd thought of for a while, but never had a chance to carry out."

"We could not complete this plan if you knew both of us were alive," Skeed continued. "Vallye chose to 'die,' so that she could work uninterrupted and gather information from places I could not. It was at that time that we discovered the disappearance of Wings of the Heart. It could not have come at a better time."

"All my life, Lyude, I wondered, why don't I have wings like everyone else?" asked Vallye, spreading her arms wide. "What is wrong with me? Why am I so different? I know that you've thought those things as well."

Lyude could only nod.

"I've always searched for the answers to those questions. And even though I have no found them, I have found a solution. You are going to help me to discover that."

"Your kidnappers were not Silent Wings, Lyude," said Skeed. "They are a convenient excuse, but we do not work with them. Men we hired 'attacked' us and took you to our lab. I followed and pretended to free you, but in reality, Vallye performed an experiment on you, one which is about to reach its culmination."

"But… you told me… I trusted you! How… how could you betray me? Again?" shouted Lyude, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It is your own fault for believing one who despised you from the moment you were born. Did you really think that I could somehow turn over a new leaf, go from hating you to loving you in the space of barely a week? You let yourself be deceived, Lyude. You wanted so badly to believe that what I said was true." A terrible smirk rested on Skeed's face.

"Everything he told you is a lie," Vallye taunted. "Your only use to us is this experiment. How could I ever love someone who shamed my family? You're not even my full brother, you filthy half-blood."

_All lies… how could I ever love someone who shamed my family?_ The tortured words echoed in Lyude's head, blinding him, hurting him until he screamed. The revelations, the smirks on their faces, the words all stabbed him and killed him and it hurt! His back was agony! His very being was on fire!

He sank to his knees and cried aloud.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The sun broke over the edge of the world.

As the rays of the daybreak shot over the cliff, the fabric of Lyude's uniform ripped and tore. Through the skin on his back burst a pair of shining, magnificent wings. The feathers covering them rippled as they stretched wide to embrace the new freedom of the sky, and they were colored gleaming golden and crimson, orange and white.

The force of the wings exploding from his back propelled him to his feet, and he stood for a moment as golden and scarlet light washed over him. Cuts on his face and hands closed as if they had never been. Bones instantly regrew and knit themselves back into the sinews of his body. Light shone through every particle of his being.

Slowly, he fell backwards off the cliff, down towards the sea illuminated in red fire. His newly formed wings spread to catch the currents of the air, and instead of crashing into the golden-tipped waves he swooped, skimming the surface and breaking the water into a million shards of color. He flipped upright instinctively and flew up with one beat of his powerful wings. The wind rushed past his face and set him free and he finally rode the sky on wings made of dawn.


	12. Chapter 11: Deception and Betrayal

**Chapter 11: Deception and Betrayal**

"It worked… for so long, I'd almost given up hope, but now… it worked," breathed Vallye.

"We still need to watch him and gauge the effects of artificially implanted wings, you know," Skeed reminded, his eyes watching his brother fly in the light of the dawn with a mixture of jealousy and longing. "After the operation, and before the wings broke out, he was temperamental, sulky, and easily provoked."

"That is why this is merely an experiment," said Vallye lightly. "We see what defects it contains, and correct them in the next one."

"He is still the leader of Alfard," pointed out Skeed. "If those loyal to him find out what we've done, or he begins making rash decisions, or behaving abnormally… it will lead to problems. Not just for us, but possibly for Alfard as well."

"When I heard he was elected, I foresaw that, and added in something I hadn't planned on in the original design. Just for Lyude… those wings he has also have implanted in them a mechanical device wired directly to his brain. It doesn't allow total control, so he appears natural, but it allows me to send certain… irresistible impulses to his mind. He may be strong-willed and stubborn in some ways, but he won't be able to disobey. Watch." Vallye pulled off a plain hoop bracelet that she wore and pulled it apart, revealing tiny mechanical workings. She spoke into one end. "Lyude, come."

Out over the sea, the figure that resembled a large bird suddenly swerved and came about, heading directly towards them. In a matter of moments Lyude alighted beside them.

His eyes were normal but oddly expressionless, like a doll's. Then they focused, and came to rest on Vallye.

"Did you really… hate me that much?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Then he sighed and collapsed, his beautiful wings colored like the dawn they had absorbed folding into his back and vanishing.

"He's probably drained from using all that energy to draw out the wings," Vallye commented. "It will happen any time he is under extreme emotional duress. But it shouldn't take as much energy the next time, and eventually he will be able to use them as we used Wings of the Heart. You and your helper will have to make sure he stays within a tolerable range of emotion."

"What do we do now?" asked Skeed. "You cannot be seen, and his disappearance will be noticed before long."

"I let your attacker go. They should have her by now," said Vallye. "Easy enough. Tell them you hid with the Speaker in weapons storage until you were sure the way was clear. He was attacked, you dragged him to safety. I'll wait here and escape when the coast is clear."

'All right." Skeed slung his unconscious brother over his shoulders.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, take this," said Vallye suddenly, drawing out a small, gold ring inset with a tiny opal. "It's like my bracelet. Just speak into it and he will obey your every command."

"Understood." Skeed left the dawn-bathed cliff, heading back into the still-dark garden and the forbidding fortress that overshadowed it.

* * *

_Flight…_

_The wind sculpting the face, the hair, streaming across the body and cleansing it of filth, cleansing the soul of hatred and anger and pain, leaving flesh and spirit in glowing purity…_

_Wings the color of dawn, taking one aloft to the place where dreams begin…_

"Lyude… please wake up…"

_Dreams begin…_ he didn't want this one to end…

"Can you hear me? It's me, Lycoris…"

_Wait…_

"Oh Lyude… I wish you'd wake up… if something's happened to you, I'll… I'll never forgive myself… Lyude, I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry… for what?" He meant to speak normally, but it came out as a harsh whisper. He heard Lycoris squeak in surprise, and as his eyes fluttered open he could meet her own worried hazel orbs.

"You're all right! Oh… oh…" Tears overflowed, and Lycoris collapsed, sobbing gently into his chest, as if she'd been holding back the flood of her sorrow for the longest time, and her mental dam had suddenly burst.

"Ly…Lycoris… why are you crying?" asked Lyude softly, bringing his arm up to stroke her hair… his _injured_ arm.

He gave a start. Hadn't he been unable to use that arm before? What had happened?

He caressed Lycoris's beautiful, sorrowful head. "Lycoris, please, tell me what's wrong… tell me what happened."

She lifted a tear-stained face to meet his. "You don't remember?"

He frowned in concentration. There was something… about… wings… and…?

_You don't remember._

Lyude blinked as the memories that were beginning to surface slipped like fishes out of his hands and disappeared into the dark pool of forgetfulness.

"No… that's odd… I thought for a second I did, but it's gone."

Lycoris looked unsure of how to react to this. "Then…" She sniffed, and her sobs quieted. "Do you feel all right?"

Surprisingly, he did. He couldn't understand how his arm was working once more, for his mind slid around that too. "How long have I been out?" Looking around, he realized he was at home.

"Only a day. The assassin who attacked you didn't stay loose for long before she was caught again. But you're not allowed back into the Palace until they decide what to do with her."

Lyude groaned. "One thing after another… I will never get anything done around here!" He felt a rage rising up in his chest, but something quashed it, and instead he buried his head in his hands. Physically he felt fine, but his thoughts were in turmoil.

"Shh…. shh… it's okay…" Lycoris in her turn stroked Lyude's flaming hair as she sat next to him. "I'll be here for you."

Lude sighed, and kissed her hand gently. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He didn't see the pained look that crossed her face as he held her close. A few fresh tears slid out of her eyes, but they were silent, and did not betray her innermost dilemma.

_Oh Lyude… if only you knew… what I've done… for you…_

_If any gods are left, let them hear my plea… don't let me have betrayed him…

* * *

_

"This presents a disturbing dilemma."

"Do you think she will talk?"

"Personally, my lord? I doubt it. But there is always the possibility. We must get her out of there as fast as possible or else… eliminate her."

"That would be a shameful waste of resources. She made a fine scout."

"Until she was caught. Even the best make mistakes. And we are up against the six heroes of the world."

"Followed only by a populace too blind to realize they've traded one slavery for another, and this without even a hope of escaping. They were foolish to have eliminated our only way out of this mundane plane of existence. Now see the joyous new world: countries in turmoil, the longed-for ocean rising to swallow us… this should never have happened."

"What we work for, sir, is…"

"Hush! Even walls have ears, and our window may have eyes." A man, shrouded in shadow, stood directly beneath the window in question so that even its feeble light would illuminate his subordinate and leave the rest of the room in darkness. "Even now we have said too much. But there is a use for our captured scout, if she does not mangle this job like the last one…"

* * *

"It is decided, then."

Savyna stood up from the table where she had been in conference with the military heads of Alfard. "If I fail one last time to extract any information, you have my permission to do with the prisoner what you will."

Admiral Bagnost nodded firmly. They filed out of the room, and as Savyna headed towards the cell complex, booted footsteps behind her made her turn.

"Commander Ikari. Is there something else you needed?"

His gaunt face was unreadable. "I wish to observe your interrogation of the prisoner. Perhaps I may suggest a few… methods you might not have thought of."

Savyna barely stopped her lip from curling in disgust, but she could not refuse without offending. She was still a guest in the Palace, after all. "Very well. This way." They reached the prisons without exchanging another word.

As Savyna entered, the pink-haired assassin looked up briefly. A flash of hate burned in her eyes, but she said nothing.

Ikari unlocked the door and let Savyna in. She was about to sit down to being, but then noticed something odd.

"Where are the guards?"

The pink-haired prisoner grinned ferally at her. "They must have gone missing… just like you're about to!"

Too late, Savyna realized the chain shackles were decoys, and that the assassin wasn't even bound. She lunged for Savyna could even make a move or pull out her Magnus, and caught her in the abdomen. Savyna cried, "Ikari!" as she fell, but she landed wrong, her head cracking against the hard stone.

Her last rational thought before darkness claimed was: _Betrayed… again…_


	13. Chapter 12: Angel

Author's note: I mentioned at the beginning that I haven't finished Origins, so some parts of the story would be speculation on my part. This chapter is what I was referring to. If any events in here do not correspond to Origins, I apologize. But until I play it through, this stands.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Angel**

Gibari opened his eyes.

Blackness surrounded him, enclosed him. But the predawn darkness didn't oppress him; rather, it enveloped the fisherman, wrapping softly about him like a blanket. In the darkness lay the silence of countless hours he'd laid quietly, sometimes alone, sometimes with another's gentle breathing beside him. If he turned, he knew, his eyes would meet only emptiness. But if he just kept staring at the ceiling for a little while longer, he could imagine that the faint glow from the corner of his vision was her; that the soft sigh of the wind off the sea was her breath beside him; that the faint warmth touching his arm was her body curled against him.

He sat up, and the phantom faded away into darkness. As always, he was alone. As it always would be.

Yet…

Even in the corners he could see a faint white shadow…

Even the air in the room remembered the sound of her laughter…

* * *

"There you are! I didn't think they'd ever let you go." She put her hands on her hips, tilting her head ever so slightly to one side in a familiar gesture.

Gibari laughed, a deep laugh that echoed like a rolling tide between the pillars in the hall. "Even Knights get off early sometimes." His sweat-drenched headband was the only thing that kept his shock of reddish-brown hair from flopping in his face. Perspiration gave his body a pearly sheen, and he held up his hands defensively as she took a step closer.

"Now, now, I'm so wet right now I think you'd drown if you hugged me!" His blue eyes danced as she wrinkled her delicate nose ever so slightly at the odor released by his movement.

"I can wait then, if you so insist," she demurred. "Unless you need someone to help you wash the parts you can't reach…"

Gibari's wide grin displayed all brilliant white teeth. "I might have a little trouble findin' the soap…"

The two strolled out of the castle, crossing the bridge as the sun set in the west. For a moment, Gibari turned to look at her.

As always, she took his breath away.

The setting sun lit her hair on fire, giving red and gold to pale brown locks. He could never tell what color her eyes were, only that they caught and held him fast. The light outlined her figure with a glowing halo, and she walked with such grace that Gibari would not have blinked an eye to see her transform into an angel before his eyes.

His angel.

She looked back at him, and he could see himself mirrored in her peaceful eyes. Then they crinkled as she smiled gently.

"Gibari, your wings are out," she pointed, laughing softly.

The huge man glanced behind him in embarrassment. Sure enough, his rebellious wings flapped slightly, revealing the depths of his thoughts.

A slight breeze kissed his brow, and he turned to see her face, illuminated as brightly as the sun behind it. Her own wings – pure, untouched white – shone on her back.

Together, they walked over the sun-washed bridge into the cool shadows of twilight.

* * *

Eyes closed in the warm darkness, he let sleep linger a little longer. After all, there was no need to go anywhere. All he needed was right here.

He felt her snuggle a little closer to his body, and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment. He meant it to be inaudible, but she stirred.

"Mmm… good morning." He felt her hand gently running through his hair, then coming down to trace patterns on his cheeks. A smile crinkled them as he opened his eyes, drinking her in with the morning air. Her eyes were still closed, but he could imagine the light dancing behind them, the light he always saw in her face.

Then her own eyes fluttered open, and it was as if he had just seen her for the first time – the way it always was. The same gut-jerking wrench, as if his entire organs had been turned inside out and filled with the sweetest wine. He could not begin to understand why she always hit him like that. He was helpless before her – and loved every moment of it.

She laughed softly at his expression and kissed him. "It's nice to wake up after dawn and find you still in bed."

"Just to reassure that I don't still live at the castle," he grinned at her. "Besides, there's no way I'd be on guard duty and miss today!"

Her brow furrowed slightly. "Today? What's today?"

This time Gibari laughed. "You can remember every time I've come home late, the names of every kid in this village – probably this island – and you can't remember your own birthday?"

The confusion in her eyes vanished, to be replaced by irritation. "I thought I told you we weren't celebrating that."

He mussed her hair gently. "I don't have as good a memory as you. I forgot."

"No, really. I don't want to do anything."

"You can stay in bed all day if that's what you want! I won't mind in the least." He winked at her.

"That's not what I meant!" Exasperated, she pulled the sheets off him suddenly, leaving him shivering suddenly as cool air hit his bare skin. But he didn't move from his position and lounged at ease, grinning.

She sighed. "Really, Gibari, can't you take anything seriously?" She dropped her eyes. "You know why I don't want to celebrate today."

His face turned serious, but his eyes were gentle. "Yes, angel, I know. And I don't blame you. But…" Reaching out, he tilted her chin to look into her eyes. "I don't want you to be chained today by the past. I want you to make new memories… happy ones." He brushed her cheek with his hand. "I want to see you smile about today."

Tears sprang suddenly to her eyes. "Oh, Gibari, I…" She buried her face in his chest. He stroked her hair, and he could feel her shoulders shake softly. His own eyes were troubled, but he said nothing.

So quietly he could hardly hear her, she whispered into his skin, "He would be… nearly a year old if he had lived…"

He squeezed her hand. "Angel, I'm just glad you're here with me, alive." She looked up at him. Her eyes were wet. The grin reappeared on his face as he said, "That way, we can make lots more babies."

She smiled now, through her tears. "You… you know… I want a child… so much…"

"And we're tryin'. I'm not going to give up on my end, that's for sure." Gibari's chuckle vibrated through his body. "I hope you aren't…"

This time her smile got wider. "You can never try too much."

"That's what I like to hear!"

The sunlight streamed down upon the white sheets, promising a perfect day to come.

* * *

He might as well have walked into a stone wall the minute he stumbled into the room. She was standing in the kitchen with her back to him, but he couldn't help but feel that he'd slammed face-first into something immobile.

"I wasn't sure if you were planning on coming back tonight," she said tonelessly.

Gibari shivered. Had the room just gotten colder? He couldn't tell, mostly because it was spinning too much for him to determine. He dropped unsteadily into the nearest chair.

"Is' been… is' been busy at th' castle," he began, slurring just a little. "They needed extra… extra shifts, so I stayed last night, but, uh… 'm back now…"

"Yes… after spending the night in the bar, and returning at two in the morning…!" She whirled to face him, her voice rising in the last half of her sentence. "'Long day,' is it? Does spending time with… with the _bartender_ relieve your stress?" Her eyes were snapping sparks. Gibari winced and knew he was in for it.

"Angel, Anna's got nothin' to do wit' this…"

"Of course not! Not when she's practically sitting in your lap, laughing with you and the other Knights! Nothing whatsoever!"

His jaw dropped. "Wer' you… wer' you there?"

Her eyes, if possible, burned even more, but her voice dropped dangerously quiet. "No… but I didn't need to be. You've just told me everything I need to know." She marched up to him and slapped him with all her might. His vision spun furiously and his cheek burned, but he could see tears spilling out of her eyes. "Sleep by yourself." She ran out and slammed the door to the bedroom. The sound reverberated through his skull and made everything ache.

"Oh, gods…" Gibari groaned. He got up and staggered to the couch. "Oh man… I didn't… she won't… ahg, can't think." Dropping down on the cushions, his eyes immediately closed. "I'll fix it… in th' mornin'…"

* * *

It was only a few months later that he awoke to find her side of the bed empty. He looked outside, puzzled. The sun was not quite up yet. He would have to go soon, but where was she?

"Love? Where are you?" He got up, and suddenly he heard noises outside. Quickly pulling on a pair of shorts, he ran out the door and around the corner of the house. He found her leaning by the side of the latrine, her brown hair hanging in straggles around her face.

"I… am going to lose… every single thing… I ever ate," she gasped, moaning. He caught her before she could fall over and held her to him. She pushed him away to retch, but nothing came up.

Finally, she looked at him, and to his surprise, her eyes were shining out of the weariness of her face.

"You know what this means, right?" she whispered hoarsely.

Gibari looked blank.

"We're going to have a child."

Although dawn had not yet come, the sun rose there for both of them.

* * *

"Whoa, honey!" One of the Knights whistled. Another flashed him a thumbs-up. "She's showing, Gibari!"

He laughed as he held her hand, walking into the tavern. "Hands off, boys."

"What about eyes off?"

"Not much he can do about that." She smiled as she touched her rounded belly self-consciously. They all roared with laughter. Gibari squeezed her hand.

"I brought her along," he announced dramatically, "as proof for our commander that I am not duckin' out to go chase Thunderfish for the rest of my life. Now, where is he?"

"He stepped out for a bit," called one Knight. "He'll be back."

An unpleasant laugh cut through the chatter. Gibari turned to see a sneering, pale-faced man dressed in an almost-spotless uniform, except for where a small splash of beer stained it. Both he and his companion wore the black uniform of the Imperial Elite.

Upon seeing Gibari's expression abruptly freeze, one of the Knights stood up quickly and leaned over to him. "There's a small squad of them in Castle Elnath right now. The Emperor is visiting King Ladekahn at the moment."

The Imperial who had laughed continued. "Stepped out… can't hold his liquor, more like."

Instantly the rest of the talk died down. The Imperial didn't seem to notice, and took a long swallow of the tankard in his hand. He promptly spit it back into the mug and shoved it back on the counter.

"Ugh… woman, I ordered beer, not the stuff I've seen in your pigsties around here," he said loudly to the bartender. Four of the Knights stood up, but Gibari, his head clearer than theirs, pushed two back gently, keeping her behind him.

"Easy, boys. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

The other Imperial eyed him distastefully up and down. "Well, in my opinion, I've never seen a sorrier place in all the islands. Even Sadal Suud had decent wine."

Now it was Gibari's turn to slowly loom at his full height. But he did not make any moves – he could see the rifles leaning against the counter. The brass had the shine of death.

"Everyone's got a right to their own opinion," he said again, slowly, "but you don't need to say it."

"Yeah," said one of the young Knights hotly. "Like if I were to say, you'd know what pigsties taste like because your Emperor is a pig, you wouldn't like that, would you?"

It all happened very fast, then. Both Imperials leaped to their feet, knocking over chairs and drinks, and grabbed for their weapons. The Knights drew their swords with cries of drunken anger and glee. As the Imperials raised their weapons, the bartender yelled, "STOP!" and threw a pitcher of beer at both parties. The Imperial in front was knocked off balance, but his finger was still on the trigger. His gun went off, and his companion behind fired.

Gibari felt the first shot graze his arm as he tried frantically to pull the nearest Knight down, as well as shield his love. The second bullet screamed by as they all tumbled down. But before either Imperial could get in a second shot, four Knights had their swords pointed at the intruders' throats.

"We suggest you get out while you can. We'll pick up the tab," one said threateningly.

The black-vested soldiers gave them looks of venom, but they were clearly outnumbered. Snarling, they backed up unsteadily until they were at the door, then turned and stumbled out into the night.

"Agh… Gib… Gibari… you're on top of me," groaned the Knight he had pulled down. Gibari instantly got up, with a quick, "Sorry," and turned to her.

"Angel, are you…" The words died and turned to ashes in his mouth as he saw the crimson stain that was slowly spreading across her belly. A second deadly circle marked her chest. Her eyes were wide and unfocused.

"Gibari… Gibari… love… where are you?" She whispered. Her hands clutched at the air, her swollen and bleeding stomach.

Frantically he pressed a hand to her chest to stop the pulsing blood. His other hand found hers and placed it on top, then covered her belly. "I'm here, doll, I'm here…" The world around him had disappeared except for her.

She sighed, and now focused on him. "Ah… there you are. It's… it's a little cold in here… don't you think?"

He let go of her belly long enough to rip his shirt off and press it around her shoulders, his other hand still on her wound, stopping the flow. "Better?"

She smiled. "Yes, thank you." She paused for a minute. "Gibari, I still haven't decided on a name."

"Whatever… whatever you pick will be beautiful," he choked. "Just lie still. They're goin'… for help…"

She brushed away a single tear that had escaped his eye. "Oh, Gibari. This time… you don't… have to be… serious." She closed her eyes. "I… love you."

He brought his head down to her pale cheek, kissed it with trembling lips. "Angel, you're my world, my light, my life… I love you more… than anything…"

Her hand was limp against his skin.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he raised his hand. Her face was peaceful – just like it had been when she was asleep that morning – but there was no more light behind it.

As her hand dropped to the floor, he felt the bottom of his world drop out.

* * *

"Gibari… I know the circumstances. I know what you've been through. That's why, despite what you've done, I don't want to press charges or try you." The Head Commander looked stern, but his eyes, fastened upon Gibari standing at attention in full armor, were sad.

"I don't regret my actions, sir," Gibari's voice was devoid of life. "The bastards deserved it."

"…Gibari, relations with the Empire are strained as it is. What I need—"

"I know, sir," Gibari interrupted. "That's why I'm resignin'. Just tell them you disposed of me."

The Head Knight was taken aback. "W…why, there's no…"

"I can't be a part of this any longer." Gibari's voice was now barely above a whisper. "If I stay in this place, with these memories, I'll… I'll go crazy."

The commander was silent for a long time. At last, he said, "Then, Gibari, I release you from the King's service. Hereby you are no longer a Knight, but a citizen, of Diadem. Return your armor and your crest."

Wordlessly, Gibari stripped himself of his carefully polished armor, and handed over the blue crest of Diadem.

"You may go."

With empty eyes, the big man turned to go. The Head Knight had never seen him look so small.

_To the gods,_ he prayed silently. _May you find it in your hearts to heal this man, someday. May he find the happiness he deserves…

* * *

_

The darkness covered him, but his hands touched his cheeks and came away wet.

"Aw, damn," he muttered, shoving away the sheets. "I'm gettin' soft."

He got up and left the empty bed behind.


	14. Chapter 13: Memory and Foreboding

**Chapter 13: Memory and Foreboding**

"Let's face it, your Majesty," said Kodelle quietly. "We have tried everything possible and some things that aren't. But we cannot stop Wazn from melting."

Xelha's normally pale face looked even whiter than usual, and her eyes were despairing. She closed them.

"Xelha." She opened them again at the voice, looking into Kalas' face. He gave her a gentle look as his hand brushed her cheek.

"You've done all you can. You gave everyone enough warning. Don't… don't tear yourself apart over it."

She sighed. "…I know. But this is my home. Most of the memories of my life are here. I'm not blaming anyone. But… it's hard to leave your childhood behind."

A look of pain crossed Kalas' face. "I know." In his mind's eye flashed a young golden-haired boy, an aged, kindly man… and the flames that consumed them.

Around them, Wazn no longer looked like the mystical, glittering land it once was. They could no longer live in Kaffaljidhma; the palace made completely of ice was melting, enough that chunks of the floor and roof had given way, and windows were made in walls never meant to have them. Most of the citizens of Cursa, its only city, had already evacuated out of homes unable to keep their form. Where they stood now was the Ice Cliffs of Gomeisa, no longer deserving of their name. The howling winds had long since ceased to blow, and they stood upon rock exposed from its blanket of snow. Beneath them, waves crashed against the island.

"When Cursa melts entirely, there will be nowhere to live on the island," sighed Xelha. "Gomeisa is too rocky, and too close to the sea. We couldn't build anything here."

"What was it that made Wazn the way it was?" asked Kalas. "It was never supported by the End Magnus."

"Nevertheless, a divine power kept Wazn aloft and frozen," said Glamyss. The three witches stood with the two of them on the cliff. "The Ocean itself."

They turned to look at her in surprise. "How?" asked Xelha.

"My Queen, you protected the Ocean for so long because you were bound to this land. The ice is water, the water is the Ocean. And now it is returning home."

The word _home_ echoed in Xelha's ears, mocking her. "Returning home… and destroying home." An unexpected anger rose in her. "How can this be it? How can there be nothing left to do?"

"Queen Xelha, we have tried—" began Glamyss.

"Not… not hard enough!" She turned away from the group before they could see the tears that sprang rapidly to her eyes, and walked away.

Kalas started after her, but Catranne held him back. "Let the Queen be," she said softly. "She is losing so much."

Kalas bit his lower lip. He knew how she felt, and yet… at least Mira still existed, for him. But any home, any real home, had disappeared for him, the night the flames lit the sky.

Xelha's tears had gone by the time she had approached Cursa. But she could not keep the anguish from her eyes as she looked about a once-beautiful town.

Her feet splashed through small puddles of water that had once reflected the sky in sheets of ice. Around her, houses had sagged into unrecognizable shapes, or revealed foundations that stood like skeletons against a bleak sky.

Another splashing caught her attention, and she looked in its direction. She recognized the sculptor of Cursa, a chisel absently held still in one hand, heading towards her. The pain in his eyes reflected her own.

"Queen Xelha… I'm so sorry you have to see it… have to see us like this," he said softly.

She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why are you still here?"

He gave a kind of futile smile. "There's no other place in this world to get the snow I need to sculpt. I know it's silly, Your Majesty, but… I keep hoping I can find some more, just a little more, to take with me. To make one last piece before… I call myself sculptor no longer."

Xelha felt the tears in her eyes again, and looked up to the sky to keep them from spilling over. "I'm so sorry… sculpting is your life."

"Yes, my Queen. Yes it is." He gave a bow, and moved away.

As she walked the length of Cursa, she could see the last signs of life in the city. The shopkeeper walked to and fro, loading a small sled with bags. How the shopkeeper would get the sled across snowless rock and water, Xelha couldn't think.

A child held her mother's hand on the edge of the city, pointing to a tiny lump of snow. Xelha only caught the words, "…snowman was the best!" that the sea breeze blew towards her.

A few guards stood at the former entrance to Kaffaljidhma. Behind them, Xelha could see the remains of an entryway, and gaping holes in the steps that had led up to the palace. Through former walls, she could see pieces of the sky when she looked up.

"My Queen?" came a hesitant voice from behind her. She turned to see a woman, still dressed in the heavy Wazn garb of colder times.

"Oh," said Xelha in recognition. "You are Leon's wife."

She gave a sad smile and nodded. "My Queen… I know. This… is so hard. We have all lost loved ones. We have all lost our home. But we have not lost everything."

Xelha bowed her head, trying to fight a crushing despair that had been threatening since the first news had been brought to her. "What is there left?"

"Why, you, my Queen. And the rest of us who lived in Wazn… and the memories we carry always."

Xelha looked up. The woman was holding a pendant, one that Xelha knew well, one that she had carried for a long time. The shock of her guardians' death returned at the sight, magnified by the other deaths and losses that she had known since then, so much that she nearly staggered back and cried aloud. But the woman didn't notice, or perhaps she did and it didn't matter, because a gentle smile came across her face as her fingers closed around the memory.

And the torment passed as it had come; although Xelha could still feel the pain, the ropes it had tied between her and the land snapped.

She laid her hand over the woman's closed one. "We… carry the memories… always."

Leon's wife kissed her hand, bowed, and walked away. Xelha stood for a long time, looking no longer around at the shell of Cursa, but at the sky. The open sky that held so much pain… and promise.

She did not give another glance to the town as she left. She did not want to remember it this way. She wanted to remember the way it was before, the way it would be always.

The witches and Kalas were still standing where she had left them some time ago, conferring in low tones. They all looked up instantly as she came into sight, and Kalas came towards her anxiously.

The tears came again, but she did not try to stop them, and she let him hold her close.

"I understand, at least," she whispered into his ear. "Although… I hate it with everything…"

Kalas stroked her hair.

"This is… my final duty as the Queen of Wazn," she murmured. "Why they brought me back… to carry Wazn in my memories. Then I can no longer live as Queen. But I might… I might be able to live as Xelha."

She pulled apart from Kalas. The three witches nodded in silence.

Grasping Kalas' hand gently, the former Queen stared out to sea, a sea that would soon rise to cover them.

* * *

Savyna awoke with a familiar metallic taste in her mouth. She spat out blood.

Instinctively, she reached out to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand, but her wrist snagged. She looked and found herself manacled to the wall.

_Not terribly imaginative,_ she thought to herself. There was only one window, but through it she could faintly hear the ocean. It let in a small square of sunlight. The walls were made of a plain stone that could have come from anywhere. _I'm near shore, at least. There's a good possibility of hiding or escaping… if I get out of here._ She tested her shackles carefully while she replayed the events that had gotten her here.

The assassin Fineta had been let loose. Ikari had led her there – he must have some part in it, him and who knew how many others.

_That would explain the Silent Wings' access to Imperial arms from the Fortress,_ she concluded. _And why it has been so easy for them to access Lyude._ On that thought, another worry surfaced. _If they've made a move for me, it won't be long before they have him too._

Her chains did not give, and they were tight enough that she could not slip out of them. _Not that I expected to._ Looking around, her cell was completely bare. The only door, a rectangle of steel, had no window or handle.

She would have to wait.

She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She looked asleep, but the rest of her senses were on high alert.

She didn't know how long she waited. Focused as she was on listening and feeling the slightest change, she had no sense of time. But she could feel the square of light move across her legs and vanish as the sun rose high in the sky, away from the window.

After some time, she heard faint footsteps outside of her room. The door opened silently – she guessed oiled hinges – but she could feel the puff of new air from the outside hit her. There was a pause. Cautiously, she cracked her eyes.

Two people, one taller than the other, stood in the doorway looking at her. They were both shrouded in gray robes from head to toe, so she could make our nothing of their features. Not even their footwear gave them away – they were barefoot.

_Interesting,_ she noted. _They've been well-trained in the art of deception… and what military captives look for in their captors._

Her kidnappers did nothing, and after a while they shut the door again. Their bare feet made little noise, and she soon lost the sound.

They were not going to kill her, at least, for the time being. It would have been easier before, in the cell. No, they wanted her for something. But what? They had tried to kill her before. Something had made them change their plans.

All she could do was wait.

"She'll be too easily able to deduce who we are," said one of the hooded figures to the other when they were well out of earshot of the cell. "All we need to do is keep her here, until we get the others."

"Why the change in plans, my Lord?" asked the shorter of the two figures, anger restrained in its voice. "You first sent me to kill her."

"The final plan has not been changed," said the other thoughtfully. "I have simply pushed it back. To be truly effective, we need them all here, at once."

"They'll unite. We won't be able to fight them all," the shorter said bluntly. "That's too much of a risk."

"Who are you to talk about risks?" the taller snapped, rounding on its companion. "You are fortunate to still be alive, after having gotten captured and revealing your identity."

Michelle Fineta shook her hood away from her face, eyes blazing to match her fiery pink hair. She clenched her jaw so tightly it seemed something would break. But she said nothing.

The other hooded figure laughed softly after a moment. "Well, it seems you have learned some control. But remember your place." The tone grew calm, contemplative. "A chain such as theirs is as strong as its weakest link. And if what my sources tell me is true… the link is weak, indeed."

Fineta looked at her master, a frown creasing her face. But as he seemed unforthcoming, she shrugged.

"As long as I get to kill her." There was no question who Fineta meant.

"That may be arranged," replied the other, amused. "Come. The rest of the pieces are falling into place. Soon… we will atone for our sins. The balance will be restored…"

* * *

"Are you telling me a single prisoner managed to escape with Savyna through not only you but also security on four other floors?" Lyude was standing outside the empty cell, staring in disbelief at Ikari.

The dour-faced commander had a bandage over one eye, and his arm was in a sling. "She was not alone, Speaker. The guards themselves were killed, and I was fortunate enough to escape with my life. There were five others, at least, that I glimpsed during the fight. Once they got Lady Death to the exit, they let me go."

"Don't call her that," said Lyude automatically. "She no longer uses that title."

Ikari's face remained neutral. He continued, "I was the only survivor."

"Yes… the only one." Lyude pressed his hand briefly to his eyes. All of his instincts were screaming at him, calling Ikari's lies. Of course the commander was lying. He was probably involved in the kidnapping – being the only witness was too convenient. And the security cameras had been deftly shut off. It was too dangerous to keep Ikari around.

But he had absolutely no proof.

"Please see to the funeral arrangements of the soldiers," he said at last, sighing. "Their families, if they have any, should be notified, and their belongings taken care of."

The look on Ikari's face said that he knew already. But with a stiff salute, the commander took his leave and strode past the young Speaker towards the elevators. Lyude remained gazing into the empty cell.

A cackle sounded from behind him, and he turned to see Folon casually blocking Ikari's path. "Hey, com, watch where you're going!"

The commander's back was rigid as he replied, "You're in my way."

Folon reached out and tweaked his nose sharply. "I don't hear a 'sir' from you, com. As I recall, I outrank you."

Despite everything, Lyude found himself trying hard not to laugh at Ikari's quivering shoulders. With a "yes, sir," from the commander that sounded as though Ikari were choking on a Fantail Duck egg, Folon looked him over seriously. There was silence.

At last, Ikari dragged out, "Sorry… sir. May… I… pass?"

Folon leaned in so closely they were almost touching, then just as suddenly stepped aside with a dramatic flourish. "Of course, good commander!" He sauntered over to Lyude's side as the other left. He whispered loudly, "Traitor extraordinaire!"

Lyude winced at hearing nearly the same words that had been directed at him some time ago. But Ikari, fortunately, did not hear.

"So, do we send him with me on a Hot Rock gathering expedition to the Lava Caves?" Folon asked innocently. "My, but Ikari is clumsy. There would be nothing for me to do to save him if he fell into a patch of hot lava by accident."

Lyude gave his subordinate a look. He didn't want to admit to being even vaguely tempted.

"All right, all right, nothing official." Folon winked salaciously. "Ayme and I are creative enough without your orders."

Lyude opened his mouth to argue against killing off anyone they didn't like, but, knowing Folon, switched tactics. "If we kill him now, we'll never know anything further about the Silent Wings."

Folon considered. "True. …So you think he's with them?"

Lyude grimaced. "I don't know. But this latest turn of events… has me unsettled, to say the least."

Folon snickered. "That's an understatement."

The Speaker abruptly changed topics. "Did you want me for something when you came?"

"No, but I never pass up a chance to annoy the com." He paused a moment, gauging Lyude's reaction, then continued more seriously. "Actually, I'm supposed to tell you that Mintaka's evacuation is complete. All citizens are living either in Azha, the Fortress temporarily, or moved to other islands where they have some family."

"How are the Azhans dealing with the refugees?" Lyude frowned. "I know the animosity between the two has only recently started on the path to reconciliation."

Folon shrugged. "That's all I know."

After considering for a while, Lyude said, "I think then that I should pay a visit to the village, to make sure everyone's all right."

"We'll be your guard," offered Folon.

_And Skeed._ "Skeed, too, will come," added Lyude. "But first…" He looked back into the empty cell. "We'll contact the other islands to make sure Kalas, Xelha, Gibari or Mizuti haven't been targeted as well. And we'll put our investigators on this."

The two left the empty hall, their footsteps ringing in the blank silence.

* * *

A dark figure stole along the shadows of the room. Its occupant lay asleep in the bed, eyes darting back and forth behind closed lids.

Silently, it crept up to the bed, a single Magnus held in one hand. The figure stretched out its other arm over the sleeper's hand that lay outstretched upon the bedsheets. A gold ring, glittering with a small opal, rested on one finger.

Holding its breath, the intruder gently eased the ring off the sleeper's finger. As the ring was almost off, the man on the bed shifted. The figure froze.

After a tense moment, the figure finished slipping the ring off, and pocketed it. It raised the Magnus, and out of the card came another ring, identical to the one it had stolen. Quickly it replaced the missing ring.

The man rolled over. The hooded shadow vanished in an instant.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and sat up, scanning the room intently. Peer as he might into the shadows, he saw nothing there.

Absently, Skeed twisted the ring on his finger. It must have been a dream. He looked at the time, then raised his hand to his lips.

"Time to fly," he whispered. "Make sure no one sees you. Come back before dawn. Sleep and forget everything you did."

Vallye would be observing tonight. Satisfied, Skeed lay down and went back to sleep.

* * *

"What? Gone?" Gibari roared. Ladekahn nodded gravely.

"I received word from Speaker Lyude just now," the white-haired king explained. "The assassin escaped, taking Savyna with her and killing her guards. Only one witness survived, and he says she was helped."

"Damn! Silent Wings! Bastards!" Gibari swore. "Sir, if you'll give me leave…"

Ladekahn looked pained. "Gibari… I know how it must feel. But we fear for your own safety. If you go to Alfard, where Speaker Lyude has been ambushed on several occasions—"

"All the more reason for me to go there," the fisherman interrupted loudly. "If they can get Savyna, who ain't an easy catch, you can be bettin' that Lyude won't be far behind."

Ladekahn was about to argue further, but just then one of his guards entered. "Your Majesty!"

"What is it?"

"The Speaker requests Gibari's presence," said the Knight respectfully. "He said he needed help in the investigation."

"There you have it," Gibari grunted.

Ladekahn looked deeply displeased still. The fisherman said quickly, "C'mon, sire, there's nothin' else for me to do here. We got Nashira evacuated and the repairs to Castle Elnath are well under control. The kid needs me."

The king sighed. "Please, Gibari… be careful."

"Aren't I always?" The big man grinned. "You can count on me, Your Majesty."

Ladekahn nodded gravely, and the fisherman turned to leave. As he watched Gibari's retreating back, he could not help the feeling of foreboding that settled on his heart.

* * *

"The water be quite high already," Mizuti dipped a toe into the water lapping gently at the edge of the path. "But the Great Mizuti does not think the rest of Duhr be in danger."

Kee nodded. He had been the one to tell Mizuti that.

"Mizuti, we gotta go see the Great Kamroh, remember?" he said.

"The Great Mizuti never forgets," she said lightly. "But the Great Mizuti knows the Great Kamroh be very busy. We be giving him some time. That's all. Just a little."

Kee rolled his eyes. "We're going to have to work at some point, Mizuti."

Mizuti turned the full force of her gaze on her friend. "Be you accusing the Great Mizuti of dodging work?"

"N-no, Mizuti, I just—"

"The Great Mizuti be perfectly aware of work. The Great Mizuti does not dodge work. Never. Only when there be more important things." She abruptly turned back towards Gemma Village. "Come, Kee. The Great Kamroh be waiting."

Kee sighed as he followed his friend's quick departure. It was useless to argue with her, he knew. And yet her most aggravating characteristics were why he liked her.

They reached Gemma, and Mizuti headed up the steps without any further ado.

"The Great Kamroh has been waiting," said one of the village guards pointedly as they came to the entrance of the village leader's dwelling.

"We be just arrived," said Mizuti briskly. "Let us in."

Muttering something about the Great Kamroh's request being sent some time ago, the guard let them pass. Mizuti and Kee headed into the inner chamber.

"Good to finally see the both of you," Kamroh's voice was laced with amusement as they approached his seat.

"Great Kamroh, the Great Mizuti was helping out elsewhere," said Mizuti respectfully. "It be an honor to be summoned. A pleasure. A treat."

"I see." Kamroh looked sternly over both of them. Then he said gravely, "I am very glad to see you safe. We heard of the assassination attempts, and it is no laughing matter."

Mizuti shrugged modestly. "They be no match for the Great Mizuti… and Kee," she added. Kee beamed.

"I see that," Kamroh noted wryly. "But I fear the Silent Wings intend greater evil than just your deaths. The pattern is ominous. If they succeed in their endeavors, a great crisis might repeat itself."

"The Great Kamroh means… the revival of Malpercio?" Mizuti scoffed. "He be dead. Long gone. No threat now."

"So you say. And yet… my heart fears otherwise." Kamroh steepled his fingers as he gazed at the two. "Mizuti… I do not believe it chance that you are the most powerful wizard born since our ancestors sealed away the evil god. One might almost say a reincarnation of the wizards of old."

Mizuti shifted uncomfortably, but for once said nothing.

Kamroh continued, "You have already played a great part, and may play a greater part still. That is why I hope you will be careful in dealing with the Silent Wings."

After a moment of silence, Mizuti and Kee nodded. "We promise," she said. As Kamroh continued looking at them, Mizuti asked, "Does the Great Kamroh need anything else?"

"Well… had you arrived earlier, I had reconstruction work to be done." The two shifted guiltily. "But… now your presence is requested in Alfard, Mizuti."

Surprised, Mizuti asked, "What needs Lyude?"

"Your friend Savyna was kidnapped. He requests your help in the investigation."

Instantly Mizuti was ablaze. "Kidnapped? The Silent Wings be getting to Savyna? The Great Mizuti does not stand for it! Never! Not to her friends!"

Kee also looked ready to take off. "We'll get 'em, Great Kamroh!"

Kamroh looked at the boy. "I'm sorry, Kee… but the invitation wasn't extended to you."

Kee stopped, surprised. Then slowly he hung his head. "Oh…"

Mizuti paused in her wrath, turning to her friend. "Don't worry, Kee. The Great Kamroh needs help, too. The Great Mizuti does not want the Silent Wings hurting Kee."

Kee stomped his foot. "It's always that way! Why can't I go with you? You can't do this alone!"

"Kee be doing things that the Great Mizuti cannot," said Mizuti gently. "Helping the Great Kamroh. Rebuilding Duhr. The Great Mizuti is only checking on a friend."

"But I'm… I'm your friend too," Kee protested quietly.

"And Kee does not need rescuing. This be a good thing."

At that a small smile touched Kee's face. "Heh… well…" He sighed. "Be careful, okay, Mizuti? If you don't come back, I'm coming after you!"

"The Great Mizuti makes a point of returning. Always. Never fear." She turned to Kamroh. "Be that all?"

Kamroh smiled faintly. "Yes, Mizuti. Stay well."

"Not a problem!" Mizuti turned and hugged Kee. Then she was off, charging down the steps and towards the new docks to take the next ship to Alfard.

Kamroh and Kee watched her go with identical expressions on their faces. Kamroh sighed.

"I almost wish you would go with her. You're one of the few who can keep her in line," he remarked.

Unexpectedly, Kee shook his head. "She'll be all right." He smiled sadly. "I know she will."


	15. Chapter 14: A Power Rivaling the Gods

**Chapter 14: A Power Rivaling the Gods**

As they walked down the dusty road towards Azha, Skeed's personal communicator vibrated in his pocket. Looking around to make sure his companions were out of earshot, he took it out and spoke quietly.

"Something wrong, sister?"

"Didn't you send him out last night?" asked Vallye brusquely.

Skeed blinked in surprised. "Of course. Why?"

"He wasn't flying, not where I could see him. After a while I tried ordering him, but nothing happened."

Skeed frowned deeply. "That's odd. I woke up at the right time, gave the order, and went back to sleep."

"You sure you didn't just dream it?" asked Vallye, slightly sarcastically. "Try something now, just to be sure."

Skeed raised his hand with the opal ring to his lips. "Lyude, glance back at me."

Ahead of him, as he looked up, he saw Lyude looking at him and gesturing for him to keep up.

"I think it does. But I wasn't specific with the place – maybe he was somewhere else."

"I was, and he didn't show."

"Get yours checked, then. I have to go." He snapped his communicator shut and slipped it in his pocket as Lycoris, who had accompanied them, fell back to walk with him.

Her gaze was fixed on the ground, but her face was tight with suppressed anguish. "Please… can't you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"What you're doing with him!" she pleaded brokenly. "I agreed before I knew him, I didn't… I didn't know things would turn out like this…"

"Things turned out exactly like they were supposed to," Skeed replied fixedly. "You are someone he trusts, and you have served your purpose. Really, there's no longer anything for you to worry about. Enjoy him."

Lycoris suddenly whirled furiously and slapped him across the face. Skeed missed a slight step, but otherwise did not react except to gaze steadily at her.

"Don't talk about him as if he were just – some – thing!" she cried angrily – but not loud enough to reach the group ahead. "I always knew you were heartless! He's your own brother!"

"You knew all this. Why did you agree, then?" asked Skeed in a nasty tone. Lycoris stopped cold. "You knew full well who he was, who I was, and what would happen. And you agreed."

She was mute.

"You wanted this experiment to succeed, that's why. You want wings just as badly as Vallye and I do – maybe more, because you know what they're like. And you still do. That's why you do nothing."

A look of unutterable self-loathing was fixed on Lycoris' face.

Finally she whispered, "Not anymore. I'll tell."

"Go ahead. He'll never believe you, or listen to you. He loves you too much. That's his failing. That's why he still trusts me. He loves regardless, and thus leaves himself utterly exposed. Go ahead – tell him. Twist that knife you've unknowingly buried in him. What else can save your ravaged conscience?"

Each truth hit her like a physical blow, doubling her over until she screamed, "Stop!" and fled.

Skeed watched her go, away from the path and only generally towards her home village. He broke into a swift trot to catch up with Lyude and the others.

Lyude had just spotted Lycoris when Skeed came up, and was about to yell her name. Skeed touched his shoulder, and the young leader turned, startled.

"Skeed! Lycoris – she was with you – what—?"

"She realized an urgent matter in Azha, and she needs to get there ahead of us," Skeed said smoothly. "She dropped back to inform me of it."

"Why not me?"

"She didn't want to trouble you. Don't worry, she can handle it."

Lyude frowned deeply, but said nothing. Instead, he quickened his pace, forcing Ayme and Folon, accompanying them, to match.

A shadow passed overhead and upon their path. All four looked up to see the silhouette of a dragon soar overhead.

"Kalas and Xelha!" said Lyude, surprised, but happiness for his friends lightening his tone. "Oh! They're landing."

The White Dragon circled lazily, then rapidly, and lightly, for beast of its size, touched the earth.

Two people stepped off of the dragon, almost sliding down one wing. "Heya, Lyude!" called Kalas. Next to him, Xelha smiled.

"It's good to see you both. Have you come just to visit?" asked Lyude.

"Why, you asked us here," said Xelha, looking slightly puzzled.

"Asked… oh, of course! Of course I did." The Speaker smiled faintly. "I must've had a lot on my mind to forget that." Skeed shot a glance of alarm and suspicion at the group, but it passed unnoticed.

"Wouldn't miss a chance to serve His Majesty," snickered Kalas. Knowing a reaction was expected of him, Lyude simply gazed at him, although he couldn't help his cheeks beginning to match his hair. Xelha touched Kalas' arm, giving him a look, but her gaze swung back to Lyude.

"Lyude, your arm! It's healed!"

"Ah… it… yes, it is. The doctors came up with a procedure." For some reason Lyude couldn't recall details, but that sounded right. This time it was Ayme and Folon's turn to glance at him, wondering how they had missed that.

"That's wonderful!" Xelha's smile lit up her face, and Kalas clapped him on his now-good arm. But then the two grew serious again. "But, Savyna... is there any news?" asked Xelha.

Lyude's face was grave. "Given that the Silent Wings did not kill her outright, we think there's a good chance she's still alive. But… the quicker we go, the better."

"Something to do with Azha?" inquired Xelha.

Lyude blinked. "…We were able to trace the kidnappers in part. We think there may be a group in the village. I'd also like to check to see how the Azhans are doing with the Mintakans. Evacuations are complete, and with them living together in such close quarters, I want to make sure old enmities don't start flaring up."

Kalas and Xelha nodded, and they fell into step with the group heading towards Azha. The dragon circled overhead briefly, and then flew off.

* * *

When they reached Azha, Lyude turned to Skeed. "Where did Lycoris go?"

Skeed shrugged. "She didn't say exactly. She said she'd meet us here."

"Lookin' for someone?" came a familiar voice from behind Lyude. Before he could turn around, he was being crushed to death between two burly arms.

"N-no – since – you m-managed – to – find – me!" Lyude gasped out. He was set firmly on the ground and turned around.

"I figured since you liked the last one I gave ya, I'd give ya another one." Gibari chuckled at the panting red-head. He jerked a thumb over at Kalas, who was equally breathless and straightening his clothes irritably. "He got his."

"I see," Lyude smiled wryly. "And you came all the way from Diadem just to deliver that hug, Gibari."

"At your command!" The big man gave a mock bow. "Your summons gave me the excuse I needed to come see you. …And Savyna," he added, more soberly.

"…Of course. Thank you."

"We be searching for her now?"

"Mizuti!" said Lyude, turning to find the young wizard gliding towards them.

"Of course, wouldn't be complete without her," muttered Kalas, but he said it with a slight smile.

"The Great Mizuti be ready for action!" she said as they all gathered.

Lyude smiled. "Thank you, all of you, for coming." He looked at their assembled faces and found them all looking at him. For a moment he faltered – should he take charge? – but saw the confidence, their confidence in him. He took it to heart.

"We'll be searching the village thoroughly. I've asked the soldiers already stationed here to keep an eye out. If we find anything, report back here for help – Skeed will be here."

"And if it's urgent?" asked Kalas meaningfully.

"I hope you won't let the rest of us miss out on the fun," grinned Gibari.

Lyude smiled slightly. "Let's try to avoid killing if at all possible. Split up into pairs – I'll—"

"Lyude?" interrupted a soft but urgent voice from behind him. Lyude turned to find Lycoris standing there, hazel eyes wide. "I have to talk to you, alone."

"Of course. What's wrong?" Lyude asked, worried.

"Alone," she whispered.

Confused, Lyude nodded, turning to the others. "Go ahead. I'll be with you shortly."

His friends looked concerned, but dispersed to begin the search.

Lycoris drew Lyude aside, in between two enormous roots of the trees that made up Azhan homes. She glanced over his shoulder at something, then pulled him deeper into the shadows.

"Lyude… I-I… I h-have to tell you!" she stammered, anguished. "S-Skeed… your brother… he's u-using you!"

Lyude's red eyes opened wide in shock and alarm at this accusation. "W… what? What do you mean?"

"The n-night you were kidnapped! It w-wasn't Silent Wings! Skeed u-used them as an excuse s-so he and his sister, V-Vallye, could operate on you!"

Lyude was staggered. "Vallye… Vallye is dead…"

"That's w-what you were supposed t-to think," sobbed Lycoris miserably. "It… it was s-so they could w-work together to – to give you wings."

Unable to think, Lyude felt his back hit the tree trunk. "Wings? I… I have… how do you know?"

At this, Lycoris looked as if her heart was being ripped from her chest. "Because… I… h-helped them."

Lyude's world spun in confusion. Seeing the blank shock in his eyes, Lycoris cried, "But – I'm telling you this because I want them to stop!" Her words poured out now; a dam had broken. "I had doubts from the moment I saw you, but – I still went along with it—" She hung her head. "I agreed before I knew you. Before…" She looked up, and met his eyes. "Before I loved you."

At the word "loved," Lyude's vision blurred. Suddenly his back was on fire, and he cried aloud as a pair of golden wings, shot through with orange and crimson, ripped through the back of a uniform never meant to accommodate them. They burned – and yet the fire was in his heart, and it was suddenly right.

On his knees, he looked up at her in amazement and disbelief. "I… I have wings…"

Lycoris knelt beside him, taking his trembling hand in hers. "Vallye told me… that you were the only one who might be able to do this… because your heart was the strongest out of anyone they had ever found."

Lyude felt his chest tighten, and suddenly grasping her hands tightly, spread his wings and exploded upwards. She gasped, but he pulled her to his chest as he flew up into the sun.

Lycoris could only watch as the trees of Azha shrank beneath them, and the Nihal Desert sprawled in the sun, with the Imperial Palace sparkling in the distance.

As she hugged him tightly, partly in fear of falling and partly in awe, he whispered into her ear, "If you deceived me for this, I wish you would never tell the truth."

Tears flew from Lycoris' face as soon as they left her eyes, even as her lips formed a trembling smile. "Don't you see? That's why I love you, and why – why I don't deserve you. Why I should leave you. You trusted me – you still do – too easily, too completely. I betrayed you before I even knew you. There's nothing to stop me from doing that again."

Lyude looked at her, and she watched the thoughts pass behind his eyes. They flew in silence for a while.

At last he asked, "Then, tell me one thing. Why?"

Lycoris closed her eyes. "Because… I hoped it would work. Because… I wanted wings again."

When she opened them again, Lyude was smiling at her. "Lycoris, no one can blame you for that, least of all me. You had a dream, and you followed it. I'm not hurt at all. And by telling me this, you have proved yourself to me. Because I love you, I trust you. I know… I know what it is like to betray, and… I also know that betrayal can be forgiven."

More tears slid from her eyes as she heard the ache of old wounds in his voice. But he smiled at her, and added lightly, "You obviously trust me not to let you fall."

Lycoris gasped and held tighter, but his grip was firm. Unsteadily, she asked, "Then… you still… after all this?"

"Yes." One word, but all of Lyude's heart was in it. His wings shone in the sun, and they flew still higher, together flying as one.

* * *

Skeed was glancing around the calm village and wondering whether he should call Vallye when suddenly a flash of color caught his eye. Something shot out of the treetops to his left, and he swore as he realized what it was.

"Lyude! Get back to Azha this instant! Drop the woman from where you are, and come back to me! Forget everything she told you and what's happened and come back to me!"

He watched the circling red and gold overhead. Nothing happened.

He swore again. Vallye had been right. Something was wrong with the control.

He took his communicator out of his pocket and was about to activate it when he felt something hard and cool press into the back of his head.

"Just drop it. We really don't need you alive, but we'd hate to make a mess."

Instantly Skeed let the communicator fall. It clunked on the dusty ground, and a boot crushed it.

"Hand over all your Magnus. We're in control of this village now."

_The Silent Wings!_ Skeed realized, as he wordlessly handed over his deck. He heard them shuffle through it.

"Ah. So you're the one who killed our man. I'd be interested to see what his brother will do to you. Go." This order was accompanied by a shove in the small of his back. Skeed staggered forward. "Get to the Lava Caves. The rest of your friends will be joining you shortly."

Silently, for the first time fearing for his life, Skeed was marched toward the caves at the center of the village.

* * *

Lyude and Lycoris circled overhead, reveling in the freedom of the sky. Lyude held her tightly in his arms as his wings expressed his heart, and he wished this could last forever.

_Return to Azha. Come to the Lava Caves._

Abruptly he dove, back towards the village, and Lycoris stifled a scream.

"W-What? Lyude!"

"We have to go back to Azha now. To the Lava Caves."

"W-Why?"

Lyude blinked. "They found something there."

"H-How do you know?"

Lyude didn't hear her, for at that moment they landed. His shimmering wings disappeared, and they looked around. The village was deserted.

"Where is everyone?" asked Lycoris. But Lyude was already headed towards the caves. "Hey, wait!" She ran after him, confused, and together they plunged underground.

"What happened in the Lava Caves?" Lycoris asked breathlessly as they entered the sweltering heat. But Lyude kept walking straight ahead and didn't hear her. Now angry and worried, it was all she could do to keep up with his pace through the caves whose walls dripped with lava.

"Did you change your mind? Is something wrong? What?"

"It's urgent," was all Lyude replied.

They entered the cavern where once they had fought Geldoblame, where Lyude himself had once been trapped, and Lycoris stopped. Lava flowing down the side of one wall had been frozen, and a hole bored through the wall. No light shone from its depths.

"Wait! Where are you – Lyude!" For Lyude had not stopped, and was already disappearing into the tunnel, the shreds of his torn uniform blending with the darkness.

He knew his way in the dark, although he'd never seen the tunnel before. It was like finding his bed in the dark – he knew exactly where it was. The tunnel branched many times, and each time he turned until he began to see a faint light in the other end. It grew stronger, and a breeze blew his hair back as he emerged into daylight.

Directly at his feet was the ocean. The rock ledge branched off to his left, to lead to a shore further along the cliff-face. He did not know where he was, save beyond Azha and the mines. But then all questions of where he was vanished from his mind.

On the beach, Kalas, Xelha, Gibari, Mizuti and Skeed were under a heavy guard of cloaked figures. Ayme and Folon were nowhere to be seen.

A choked cry came from behind him. Lyude whirled to see Lycoris struggling uselessly in the grasp of another hooded person.

"I suggest that you head towards your friends, and don't draw any weapons if you value any other's life," said Lycoris' captor smoothly.

In horror, Lyude did as he was told. As he approached his captive friends, no guard made any move to disarm him or rob him of his Magnus. Noting that, he began to calculate the number of guards he might get in order to free his friends before their captors could react.

The odds didn't look good.

"It was kind of you to join us at last, Speaker," Lycoris' captor said pleasantly.

Lyude started, and his heart sank in dread. He knew that voice…

"I wish I could have explained things better to you when you took over, but I doubt you would have listened." The speaker lowered his hood to reveal the lined, angular face of Admiral Bagnost. "But things have worked out for the better in any case."

His gaze swept over the faces, angry, uncertain, or, in Lyude's case, shocked. "Here, we have, as our dear Melodia worked out for herself, a power rivaling that of the gods!"

Still holding Lycoris, he turned to one of the robed Silent Wings. "Kill the extra."

The guard nodded obligingly, turned to the captive group, and opened fire.


	16. Chapter 15: Broken Bonds

**Chapter 15: Broken Bonds**

The shot exploded, drowning Lyude's cry of "No!" although he had no idea whom the bullet was meant for.

Skeed staggered, pressing his hands to his chest, and collapsed.

A wordless cry ripped itself from Lyude's chest, and he ran to his brother's side. For a moment, all he could see was Almarde, her life seeping slowly out of her as she lay fallen on the floor of his house.

But the blood was real, again, and it was his brother who looked up to him with darkening vision.

"I have no regrets for what I did, little brother," said Skeed hoarsely. There was no love in his face.

There was, however, respect.

"I only wish… perhaps… that your wings… were mine… but my heart… was not as strong… as yours." He coughed, and crimson stains splattered on his shirt. But Skeed's eyes flared in a final anger. "Don't… a blood traitor like you… bury me… Vallye… will…" He coughed once more, and his eyes shuddered closed. He made no other movement.

Lyude knelt silently, tears hot behind his eyelids. Everything he cared about had always been taken from him. Almarde and Skeed… betraying his country… used by the Empire… deceived by those he trusted most…

His heart beat faster, and he felt anger, red-hot, rising in him. Anger at himself, at others, at feeling this pain time and time again, unable to escape it, to feel constantly worthless…

_You don't deserve to be loved._ The words that had struck to the heart, and still stayed, although he thought that he'd denied them, rang mockingly in his ears.

A fury built in him, from the well he reached into whenever he battered an enemy into submission with Sforzando, but from far deeper. All the pain accumulated in his heart, tightly contained, forced it forth. Unworthy… traitor… loveless… all of it… too true…!

_I will end this pain,_ he thought. _I will end it ALL!_

Wings burst out of the shreds of his already torn uniform, but they were no longer made of dawn. Instead they were burning red, the color of newly shed blood, and black fire danced from them.

His vision was a haze of red.

* * *

Savyna heard shouts from outside of her cell, and then suddenly the door was thrust open. Her assassin stood there, looking triumphant.

"You're coming with us. Try to escape, and it will be my pleasure to kill you."

Savyna, noting the crazed look in the girl's eyes, decided against crossing her for now. Obligingly she allowed herself to be unchained from the wall, but they still roped her wrists together. Mika, accompanied by other guards, led her down a hall and out a door into sudden sunlight.

Savyna blinked in the new day until her eyes adjusted. Her guess had been correct – she was a prisoner near the sea, but the beach was the only open part of otherwise sheer cliffs.

Then she saw the hooded Silent Wings gathered in a group around prisoners who looked very familiar.

A shot rang out, and one of them collapsed.

Her insides froze. Who? She was not close enough to see.

Her captor obliged her by yanking on her chains to urge her forward. As she was led closer, she recognized Gibari, Mizuti, Kalas and Xelha, all with their backs turned toward her, focused horrorstruck on something lying on the ground.

Then she got close enough to see Skeed's prone form, and the young leader of Alfard kneeling beside him, the back of his uniform in tatters. And further beside him, a brown-haired girl – ah, it was Lycoris, who was always with Lyude – struggled in the grip of someone her heart sank to recognize – Admiral Bagnost.

Pieces started to click. If Bagnost was the traitor, it would account for the group's Imperial Arms. But what were they…?

That line of questioning terminated as suddenly she saw red explode out of Lyude's back from where he knelt by his fallen brother. The surge carried him to his feet, and Savyna's disbelieving eyes saw his blood-red wings extend magnificently from his back. But it was his eyes that frightened her most of all – frightened her because she recognized them. It was the same look she'd seen in her own eyes after a mission, kneeling next to a pool of water to wash the blood off of her face.

When she'd had that look in her eyes, nothing would stop her.

* * *

Xelha could not stifle her own cry of horror when Skeed fell. Kalas' body beside her was rigid.

She wanted to go to Lyude, to embrace him, to ease his anguish. But the group was tied together – only Skeed had been separate – and their hands bound behind their backs.

So she could only watch in shock as wings the color of blood burst from her friend, and in fear at the change in his face.

"We need to get to him and get out of here, now," said a low voice next to her ear.

"Savyna!" Xelha whispered. Her happiness at seeing her friend safe was fleeting in the circumstances of their situation. Savyna had been shoved towards their captive group, but now the Silent Wings that had brought her backed off, still keeping guns trained on them.

"Did they take your Magnus?" Savyna asked. "I was never able to reach mine bound as I was, but they're still there."

"They didn't take ours either," whispered Xelha. "Quick, you're not tied to us, do you think you can reach—"

At that moment, each of the Silent Wing guards drew their knives. Simultaneously, they cut – first the ropes that bound the group together, then the binds on their hands.

In shock the five found themselves freed as their guards stepped back.

"What are they doing?" asked Kalas dumbfoundedly, even as he drew his weapons for combat.

Gibari shrugged as he whirled his oar. "Somethin' dirty, no doubt!"

* * *

_Yes, end the pain,_ whispered a voice inside Lyude's head. _Inflict your pain on them, and you will be released._

He leveled his gun at Bagnost and Lycoris. The Admiral was murmuring something Lyude could not make out, his lips against a ring he wore around one finger.

"Don't worry about me!" Lycoris shouted, still fighting the Admiral's stony grip. "Get out of here! Save yourself!"

_Be avenged. End betrayal. End pain. All those who hurt you… will pay…_

"Stop!" he shouted, one hand to his head. "Be quiet! ENOUGH!"

He fired, twice.

* * *

_Oh, Lyude… I'm so glad… it was you… it's no more than I deserve._

_I was happy with you, happier than I'd ever been before. I didn't need wings for that… you showed me new ways to open my heart._

_I would rather die a thousand deaths at your hand, than live knowing I caused you pain…_

_Lyude…_

_I love you…

* * *

_

The five friends behind Lyude stared in disbelief and confusion as both Admiral Bagnost and Lycoris crumpled to the ground.

"Lyude… wasn't she… what the hell are you doing?" shouted Gibari.

The winged Speaker whirled on his friends. His sights were set on them.

"I'm tired of this!" he yelled. "I'm tired of betrayal, of lies, of pain! I want it all to end!"

"Don't be stupid!" shouted Kalas. "Shooting everything won't help!"

"You're one to talk!" Lyude shot back. "You, who betrayed everyone who trusted you in pursuit of – what? Power? Revenge? You helped to revive Malpercio!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Xelha cried, seeing Kalas' look of hurt and anger. "Melodia tricked us all! We didn't know who she was!"

"We didn't know who you were, either, Queen," Lyude replied icily. "Don't think you were the only one who told us everything!"

"That's pushin' it, Lyude!" yelled Gibari. Xelha's face reflected only hurt.

"I've been pushed around for far too long!" Lyude cried in fury. "You all thought I was a traitor! I gave up everything to go with you! When will everything END?"

He fired at them.

"That does it!" growled Gibari, now angered by his friend's actions. He blocked the shots and pulled out his own attack Magnus. "Time to knock some sense into you!"

Kalas was furious. "Who're you calling a traitor?" He joined the fray.

"Kalas, everyone, stop!" cried Xelha. But no one paid her any heed.

"The Great Mizuti senses that Lyude be not in his right mind!"

"Shut up!" Lyude rounded on her. "Always tagging along! Why don't you go home and grow up?"

Mizuti blocked the shot. Her eyes sparked. "The Great Miztui does not want to hurt Lyude, but he may end up hurting himself!" She sent a barrage of spells at the enraged red-head.

Xelha was beside herself, and still hurt by Lyude's remarks. "Why can't you just stop?" Her magic soon added to the chaos.

"As I feared," murmured Savyna, staying back from the fray. Instead, she watched the Silent Wings. To her surprise, they were all intent on the battle, as if waiting for its outcome. Another movement caught her eye, and she looked over. Besides Lycoris' unmoving form, Bagnost was still stirring. His lips moved.

Quickly, she darted over to the injured admiral, and in moments positioned her fingers on vital points of his throat. "Tell me what's going on, if you want to live," she said quickly.

Bagnost coughed, and smiled faintly. "All is going perfectly," he whispered. "It's already beyond your control. Soon… you will know… the justice… of those we call gods…"

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply.

He looked at her, eyes feverish in his whitening face. "Surely you must understand… the vision! Humans and… those we call gods… lived peacefully for many millennia before… the great war. It was… humanity's hubris… that tore the earth apart… and divided them… into separate islands. The entities… we call gods… are not immortal… but taught us everything… and brought us out of ignorance. And… how do we repay them? By… destroying them!"

He paused, coughing a bit, and continued. "Melodia revived Malpercio… but it was not… enough. We have not yet… repaid our debt… to the gods. And so… we give them access… to this world… once more… where they take their rightful place… as rulers among humans! Human anger… ripped apart… and now… will give life…"

His words were crazed, but his eyes were now clear. "Only friends have power… to tear into… deepest recesses… of each others' hearts. Together… bonds revived… one god… but how much more… bonds could do… broken!"

In horror, Savyna turned to look at her five warring friends. Several Silent Wings already lay prone, the casualties of stray spells and bullets, but the few left were still watching eagerly. Energy from the fight filled the air, and to her horror, she saw some of the same colored light that before had revived Malpercio beginning to shine from their bodies. But this light was much brighter.

"We barely needed… control… Speaker," Bagnost sighed. "All now… his own doing… The gods… will triumph…"

He said no more.

Savyna stood a moment in hesitation. She felt no loyalty towards gods long dead. What had happened should not be reversed, however it had been. She had to stop this, but would it play into Bagnost's plans?

Still, it was the only thing she knew how to do, in the end.

Sprinting towards the battle, she aimed to crash into the nearest combatant – but her way was blocked suddenly by an all-too-familiar figure.

"You're not interfering," Mika hissed. "And since it looks like they have more than enough to keep going – you're not needed." Her blade flashed in the light of the rising energy, and she stabbed at Savyna.

Cursing, Savyna rolled to the side and came up with cards ready. She fought with the speed and strength of desperation, frantically knowing that any delay might cost them everything.

Mika knew it too, and she didn't go for the kill right away, but contented herself with driving Savyna away from the battle, up against the cliff-face. Seeing this, Savyna growled, and the rage she had hoped never to feel again welled up in her. Her face hardened, and her eyes blazed. Mika, seeing this, faltered for a moment at the visage that now attacked her.

Lady Death brought her fists crashing into the assassin's weapon, snapping it in half with one fist and reaching for Mika's throat with the other. She grabbed hold and squeezed tightly, her other hand readying her final Magnus. As she did so, the assassin, her eyes crazed, brought a knife from out of her sleeve and stabbed desperately. Lady Death did not feel the blow, nor did she feel the blood that gushed over her fist a moment later as she struck solidly at the assassin's heart. The body in her hand went limp.

Her vision filled with a familiar red haze, she threw the body at the nearest Silent Wing, who was taken completely by surprise, attention all on the other battle. She proceeded to hammer him with a series of blows that broke his skull. Next she turned on the other guards, and one by one sent their broken bodies to the ground. And when that was done, she turned to the only fighting left.

Blood streaming from her side where the assassin had stabbed her, she shuffled her deck with equally blood-stained hands and prepared to enter. But suddenly she was looking at the barrel of a gun. Lyude aimed at her where she stood, and suddenly her mind flashed back to years past, surrounded by burning trees and screams, looking down the barrel of another gun held by the same man.

She had only been thinking of the mission then. But that was the first time a crack had appeared in her armor – the briefest thought that what she was doing was wrong. Now she stared into merciless eyes, and it was her turn to drop her arms.

"I can't," she said, a quiet voice that undercut the sounds of battle.

This time, Lyude fired.

_Ah,_ she thought as she fell. _Perhaps… it should have been this way… all those years ago…

* * *

_

Gibari dodged a spell – more of them seemed to be coming his way than was accidental – and searched for Lyude, a low growl deep in his throat. So intent was he that he tripped over something on the ground and fell flat on his face.

He intended to get up immediately, but a hand grasped his ankle tightly. He turned around, almost smashing whatever it was with his oar, but he stopped when he saw Savyna, lying in blood and dust. Horror-struck, he reversed his swing just in time, and knelt by her side.

"Savyna? What… who—"

"Stop fighting!" she whispered hoarsely. "Look at us!" Energy was rapidly filling the air, and now the earth shook slightly beneath them. "If we continue, we'll destroy everything! We'll destroy ourselves!"

Gibari's battle rage was gone, replaced by a sorrow he had felt only once before in his life. He reached out to press his hand against the wound in her chest, to stop the blood flowing, but she pulled his wrist away.

"Stop the fighting, if it's the last thing you do."

His eyes hardened, even as his heart wept, and he nodded. Leaping up, he ran to the nearest combatant – Mizuti – and caught her arm as she was about to cast another spell. She turned on him, narrowly missing his head with her chakram.

"We're killing ourselves!" Gibari shouted hoarsely over the noise of the fight.

Mizuti lowered her chakram and folded her arms. "The Great Mizuti be trying to prevent killing, not cause it!"

Gibari glanced back grimly to where Savyna lay on the ground. "We gotta stop this mess."

* * *

Lyude fought recklessly, heedless of everything else around him. Anger pounded through his veins, shouting for release, and he obliged. He darted in and out, firing and whirling around opponents, a red-winged angel of destruction.

He came face-to-face with Lady Death, and remembered failure screamed at him. This time, he did not fail.

Continuing to fight furiously, he soon found himself locked in combat with two others, pounding them relentlessly with a barrage of fire while one block desperately and the other tried to retaliate. Pulling out a card, he yelled, "Diminuendo!" and exploded downward, using his wings instead of his gun to propel himself upon the two.

All three crashed to the ground, and Lyude flipped upright easily. He brought his gun to bear on the nearest. For a moment, his vision cleared, and he recognized Kalas, battered, staring up at him.

His finger was on the trigger.

"Lyude, you're right. I did suspect you, and I was a traitor. I can't deny that. But we all make mistakes. People change. I don't try to carry the weight of the past with me. And neither should you. Life hurts. But it makes you stronger for it."

_My heart… was not as strong… as yours._ Skeed's words echoed in Lyude's mind, and he hesitated.

Images flashed before him. His brother and sister, laughing. Almarde, smiling. Geldoblame, sneering. The inhabitants of Nashira, peaceful and friendly. The Azhans, screaming in pain. His friends, waiting for him, counting on him. The Imperial commanders, disdainful and arrogant.

Lycoris, her face filled with love.

_Kill him! End it!_

"No! It—will—end!" he cried aloud.

And fired.

* * *

Kalas closed his eyes and waited for the shot to come.

_Lyude… don't let it end this way._

He heard a shout: "No! It will end!"

Lyude's gun exploded.

The sound blasted Kalas… but the shot did not.

He opened his eyes.

Lyude had pointed the gun at himself.

Lyude's gun dropped from nerveless fingers. He sank to his knees. He was in agony – but the blood had disappeared from his wings, and they were once more made of dawn. His eyes were clear.

Slowly, his wings folded in, and he toppled over.

His body hurt badly, but the rest of him was at peace.

_My pain… has made me stronger. Strong enough… to do this. So that I hurt… no one else._

_Lycoris… Skeed… Savyna… I'm so sorry. But I'll join you…_


	17. Chapter 16: Always With Me

**Chapter 16: Always With Me**

Lyude was sitting in a grassy meadow, and Almarde and Lycoris were both with him, on either side.

A faint breeze tugged at his hair. He smiled peacefully.

"I'm glad you found us, Lyude," said Lycoris, leaning against him. "We were afraid that you were lost."

"I was lost, for a while." He squeezed her hand in his. "Not anymore."

"We've always been here, dearest," said Almarde quietly. "It's simply up to you to find the road home."

"I know that now. But… it wasn't easy."

"Nothing worth having is ever easy, little brother." Lyude looked up to see Skeed standing a ways away, his arms folded. "Don't deny the part the bad as well as the good has played in making you."

"How could I?" Lyude smiled. "You are always my brother, no matter what you do. A part of me."

"A part of you. Hmph. How humiliating." Skeed turned his back to them.

Lyude nodded. "I understand that certain things will never change."

"Acknowledgement or acceptance never has to mean defeat," said Almarde. "Things are the way that they are, but don't ever let that stop you from trying to change them for the better."

"You have made a difference, and you always will," said Lycoris. "There are always people who care about you, no matter what."

He stroked her cheek gently. "I was wrapped up in my own selfishness. I'm sorry that I didn't see that before it was too late."

"Don't regret what makes you yourself," smiled Almarde. "Use it for the better. You have everything that you need."

"It's never too late," added Lycoris. "You still have so much to do."

"Yes… and I'll do it." He let go of them both and lay back on the grass. "I think, at last, I have an answer ready."

Almarde and Lycoris' voices came to him distantly, on a faraway wind. "And what is the question?"

Lyude smiled as his eyes closed. Sorrow and joy mingled in the tears on his face.

"I know…"

* * *

"The question is, will he be all right?"

"As I have just finished explaining, the Speaker's injuries, while grave, are not life-threatening. He has remained stubbornly tied to life these past few days and I am positive he will recover in time."

"Only Lyude could put a hole through his chest and live."

"That's an apt way of putting it."

"It ain't that funny, ya know."

"The Great Mizuti thinks it be all right not to take it seriously."

"Coming from you, that's a first."

"Come on, Kalas, don't be mean."

"Sounds like a lively welcoming party I have," said Lyude. Or at least, he meant to. But his lips didn't obey his command, and it came out as more of a soft murmuring. His eyes, however, did open.

They were all there, Kalas, Gibari, Xelha, Mizuti, Ayme, Folon – and even Savyna, although she was seated and her torso heavily bandaged. And they were all looking at him with various degrees of surprise and happiness.

"You're awake!" Xelha smiled joyfully and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, your snoring kept the rest of us up," grinned Kalas.

"The kid's back!" exclaimed Gibari.

"The Great Mizuti always knew Lyude would be all rght," said Mizuti smugly.

Savyna said nothing, but there was no accusation in her eyes, no anger. Only a gentleness that had never been there before.

"Just in time to send the rest of the Imperial Palace into a tizzy," smirked Folon.

"Yeah, there was some question of succession," added Ayme, sighing. "We didn't think you would have appointed Folon."

"Not everyone agrees with that," the blue-skinned man objected.

"Everyone but you," Ayme shot back.

Lyude sighed. "I'm sorry to have disappointed speculation."

"We're not!" said everyone but Folon, who pouted. Then they all laughed.

"Ya didn't miss much," Gibari informed him. "After you shot yourself, Ayme and Folon found us by circlin' an airship and several boats around the island. They ran you and Savyna straight to the hospital. After that, it was an easy matter to round up the Silent Wings – what was left of 'em."

"Causing some shuffling in the Imperial hierarchy, I might add," said Folon casually. "I doubt Ikari will trouble you anymore."

"Hmm." Lyude looked around at his friends, and his face gradually grew grave. "I… made a lot of mistakes, and caused a lot of pain. I'm sorry." He looked at Savyna as he said this.

"When you shot me, you missed all of my vital parts for some odd reason," she said quietly. "Your marksmanship could stand improvement."

Lyude almost smiled at that, even as the damage he'd caused sent anguish to his eyes.

"Not all of it was your fault, you know," said Kalas helpfully. "When Skeed and Vallye gave you wings, they also wired a control device inside you. At first they were controlling you, then the Silent Wings got hold of it. But you don't need to worry anymore – somehow you short-circuited it during the battle."

Lyude closed his eyes. "Be as that may, I still take responsibility for my actions. All of them."

They were silent for a moment, knowing what he meant.

At last, Xelha said quietly, "Lyude…"

He opened his eyes. There was great pain and sadness in them, but also peace and acceptance.

He smiled. "Because you were all there for me, I was able to return. I won't deny the pain, but neither will I succumb to it. As you said, Kalas… it makes us stronger."

"In that case, you could probably lift the islands back into the sky," joked Gibari.

Lyude laughed. "Maybe someday I'll try."

All pain, fear, and anxiety broke, and the group began talking lively.

Lyude was content to listen, for the most part, but he could not help but feel… that some things would never be the same.

* * *

It was night, and all visitors had left his room. Finally finding himself alone, Lyude gingerly maneuvered himself out of bed and into a wheeled chair. Silently he wheeled himself out of the room and into the corridor. He entered into the room a door down from him.

Savyna was awake and sitting upright, against cushions, on the bed, as if she had expected him. She regarded him coolly.

He paused a short distance from her bedside, and bowed his head for a moment. But then he lifted his face, meeting her gaze squarely.

"I can understand if you are angry, and can't forgive me. I'm… I'm not certain I could do the same, in your position."

She nodded. She held his gaze for a moment, then asked, "Do you forgive me?"

He started. "For what?"

"Operation Sweep."

The images he had of aiming at her, by the burning village and by the tall cliffs, blurred together in his memory. But after the heartache had passed, he found himself full of nothing but compassion.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Because you have forgiven yourself," she finished. Surprised, Lyude found that to be true.

"You helped me to forgive myself, in a way," she continued softly. "Like you, I still carried those deaths upon my shoulders. But when you shot me, I thought I would feel forgiven. I thought things had finally turned out the way they should have, back in Azha. But they didn't. I felt the same. And so I realized… I had to forgive myself, too, before it was possible to go forward. And then the fighting had to stop."

They looked at each other, then, and an understanding without words passed between them. Then Savyna closed her eyes.

"We both need to rest."

He nodded, and stood to exit.

"Forgiveness, then, is always possible," he whispered, and left her to sleep.

* * *

She was standing before the throne, about halfway between it and the exit, when he came in. He never met people here, but she had requested it.

"Why are you not trying me?" she asked of the throne, upon hearing his entrance. She did not turn around.

"As your actions caused no harm to the people of Alfard, and you were not deliberately aiding a terrorist group, there is no reason to charge you with war crimes."

"You know what I mean, Speaker." The word was acid off of her tongue. "I hurt you more times than I can count. Aren't you angry?"

Lyude considered. "…Not anymore."

This time she turned to face him. Her proud face could have been carved of marble, but her eyes matched her hair for their simmering fire. "Don't toy with me! If you're going to do something, then do it!"

He gazed at her calmly. "It is done, then."

She looked at him blankly.

"You are already tormenting yourself far more effectively than I ever could."

Anger blazed across her face. "I do not regret my actions!"

"And that is why trials and prisons are useless."

The flames halted. She narrowed her eyes.

Lyude sighed. "You don't understand, Vallye. That's all right. But I'm not going to try you."

She stood, staring him down, for a long while. He made no move. Finally she said, "I'm leaving."

"I won't try to stop you."

She sneered. "You couldn't." Haughtily she strode past him, her boots ringing on the floor. He felt the wind of her passage as she left the hall. He was left gazing at the empty throne.

"Sister…" His whisper wound its way into the silence. "Fly, as high as you wish, and may you find your peace…"

* * *

A month later found Lyude kneeling in the soft grass of the graveyard. Two graves were fairly new, one near the front with a dignified stone, the other in the back next to a plain marker, with an equally plain adornment.

It was next to these two small graves that he knelt.

For a while, he said nothing, simply wept.

After a while, he caressed both of the stones with the tips of his fingers. He traced ALMARDE with one hand and LYCORIS with the other.

"Would it be that neither of you had to die for me," he whispered brokenly. "I wish I could atone, but I don't think that you would want that." He smiled faintly. "What you have given me, I will never forget. You have taught me the meaning of wisdom… and helped me to find the true Wings of the Heart."

He stood, looking at the graves. A breeze blew through the graveyard and embraced him. Faint lips brushed his cheek.

He looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Always with me," he whispered.

The sky was blue.

**FIN**


End file.
